Mundos paralelos
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si gracias a una conversación con tu mejor amiga, aparecieses en tu anime favorito así por así? ¿Y si te encontrases con tu personaje favorito? ¿Y el Rey de los Piratas? Simple, los mirarias como si les hubiesen salido tres cabezas, te dirías que es un sueño y te desmayarias, eso es lo que hice yo.
1. Entrando a un sueño

Estaba en clase sentada al lado de mi mejor amiga, hablando de nuestra serie anime favorita, One Piece. No nos interesaban los ríos de Sudamérica ni las selvas ni nada, lo único que nos importaba ahora mismo era decidir que personaje de One Piece era el mejor.

-Trafalgar Law- decía ella.

-Luffy- decía yo.

-Sanji, definitivamente el mejor es Sanji- dijo Mary, convencida- ¿a quién no le gusta un cocinero mujeriego?

Reí.

-Tienes razón, Sanji es genial, pero el mejor, sin duda, es Shanks- repuse yo.

Ella arrugó el ceño

-Pero si es mayor…

La fulmine con la mirada

-¡Calla! Es el mejor personaje del mundo, a ver, es un Yonkou, estuvo en la tripulación de Roger, tiene tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo que le quedan de muerte, es el único pelirrojo de la serie y es sexy, sacrifica su brazo por Luffy y…

-Vale, vale- dice ella- lo he pillado. Pero aún así, el mejor es Sanji.

-Jajajajaja, si si, lo que digas.

Nos perdimos un momento en nuestros pensamientos hasta que ella dijo.

-¿No sería genial ir al mundo de One Piece?

Le miré como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente.

-Oh vamos, no me mires así- dijo levantando las manos en pose defensiva- tu también piensas que sería genial, me refiero, no hay clases, ni madres estresantes, ni deberes, ni quehaceres, todo son aventuras, fiestas, piratas y… Chicos guapos- me guiñó un ojo.

Asentí

-La verdad es que sí, daría cualquier cosa por ir al mundo de One Piece- y añadí- pero si tuviese que elegir, iría a cuando Shanks y Buggy estaban en el barco de el Rey de los Piratas.

-¿Pues?- me preguntó ella

-Porque en esa época Shanks tenía quince años y estaba buenísimo- dije pícaramente- y luego está el hecho de que conocería a Roger, Rayleigh, Crocus etc.

-Sí, sería genial…

Sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases se habían acabado por hoy. Todos nos levantamos de nuestras respectivas mesas y recogimos nuestras mochilas y abrigos.

Me despedí de mis amigas con la mano y una sonrisa y salí por la puerta con Mary a mi lado; empezamos a hablar sobre lo aburrido que habían sido hoy las clases y ella volvió a repetir lo mucho que le gustaría ir al mundo de O.P., en lo que no le pude dar menos que la razón , de nuevo.

Caminamos unos quince minutos juntas hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para ir a nuestras casas.

-Bueno, Anne , nos vemos mañana- dijo lléndose ya hacia su casa.

-Sí, adiós- dije dándome la vuelta.

.

.

.

.

Saqué las llaves de mi mochila y abrí el portal, subí las escaleras a paso de caracol reumático y abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-Ya estoy aquí- dije al entrar. Como vi que nadie me respondía pregunte- ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Emily?

Fui a la cocina a ver si estaban ahí y me fijé en que había una nota pegada a la puerta de cristal.

_**Anne, hemos tenido que llevar a Emily**_

_**al médico. No creo que lleguemos hasta **_

_**tarde así que baja a por pan y cena lo**_

_**que quieras, tienes pasta en la nevera**_

_**si quieres.**_

_**Mamá.**_

Suspiré. Emily, mi hermana pequeña, tenía gripe desde hace unos días y estaba realmente mal.

Cogí dinero de mi hucha, el móvil y las llaves . Abrí la puerta, la cerré con llave y bajé las escaleras. Al estar por la mitad de las escaleras sentí como un hormigueo en el estómago, la vista se me nubló y las piernas me fallaron. Luego, todo se volvió negro y una sensación de caer desde mil metros de altura.


	2. Entrando a un sueño, parte 2

Antes de nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama ^^ ( excepto los personajes de Anne, Mary etc.) Yo solo soy una humilde fan que intenta entretener a los lectores :3

-¿De dónde ha salido?

Eso fue lo primero que escuche al recobrar la conciencia, por algún motivo me dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo y estaba… ¡¿mojada?! Notaba todo mi cuerpo empapado con mi ropa pegada a él.

-¿Quién es?- dijo otra voz.

Noté como unas manos me agarraban la cabeza y me la sujetaban. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón no lo conseguí.

Una de las manos que me sujetaba la cabeza me apartó unos mechones mojados de pelo de la cara y me los colocaba detrás de la oreja.

-Es guapa…- dijo una voz que me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Volví a intentar abrir los ojos, y, esta vez, lo logré fácilmente. Lo primero que vi al enfocar la vista fue un rostro, de hombre, muy cerca de mi cara; abrí los ojos como platos, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, los volví a cerrar, conté hasta cinco y los abrí de nuevo. Ahí seguía, ese pelo rojo inconfundible y, encima de él, un sombrero de paja.

Al ver que le miraba me preguntó.

-¿Estás bien? Estás pálida, parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

¿Un fantasma? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un sueño? Mi siguiente reacción fue, seguramente, por las hormonas adolescentes : me incorporé tan bruscamente que golpeé mi cabeza con la suya y lo mandé a volar.

-¡Auch! ¡Mierda! ¡Duele!- me quejé poniéndome las manos en la frente y cerrando los ojos.

-Lo…- dijo alguien.

-Ha…- otro

-Mandado…

-A volar…

Abrí los ojos y vi varios rostros mirándome fijamente. Oh, no, imposible.

-Esto no puede ser real…- murmuré

Delante mío hubiese jurado que se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que "el Rey Oscuro" Sylvers Rayleigh, de no ser porque era completamente imposible.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me preguntó… Un momeeeeeeento, ¿está-hablándome-a-mi? ¿un-personaje-de-anime?

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se me trabaron en la garganta.

-¿Do-donde estoy?- logré articular al final.

-En un barco pirata, pero tranquila, no vamos a hacerle daño- me respondió.

-¡Rayleigh-san!- dijo una voz- ¡puede ser una espía!

Oh, madre, mia. En ese momento creí que podía haberme muerto del shock. Era Buggy. Buggy. Buggy el payaso. Parpadeé unas diez veces.

-Imposible…- susurré mirándole. Me pellizqué el brazo tan furte como pude, esto no estaba pasando, no PODÍA estar pasando, pero tenía que ser real, tenía que serlo ya que el pellizco había dolido como mil demonios.

-¡Argh! ¡Maldición!- oí que decía alguien- ¡¿ como puede una chica tener tanta fuerza?! ¡Carajos! ¿¡Eso dolió sabes!?- dijo el pelirrojo apuntándome con el dedo.

Vale, eso ya era demasiado, lo tenía delante de mí, a mi personaje favorito, Akagami Shanks. Tenía que ser él, no había nadie mas con ese color de pelo en todo el anime de One Piece.

Apreté los labios.

-Lo- lo siento- dije bajando la mirada.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que Rayleigh me preguntó.

-¿Quién eres, muchacha?

Le miré a los ojos.

-Me llamo…Anne.

Asintió.

-Y, si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿Cómo has caído del cielo?

-¡¿Qué-qué?! ¿¡Del cielo?!- le miré como si le hubiesen salido tres ojos de repente.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Todos vimos como caíste al mar desde arriba- dijo señalando el cielo.

-¿De veras?- pregunté mirando a donde apuntaba.- No tengo ni idea, no me acuerdo de nada- mentí.

-Hmmm- dijo no muy convencido.

Bajé la mirada e intenté levantarme, pero las piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo.

-¡Ah!- solte un grito de dolor, me dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Cuidado- me dijo ¿Crocus?- has caído desde muy alto, te deben de doler todos los huesos.- Me agarró de los brazos para ayudarme a levantarme y, aunque me tambaleé un poco, esta vez me pude poner de pie.

-Gracias- le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa a la que él me respondió.

Estornudé, y otra vez, y otra vez.

-Creo que alguien ha cogido un constipado…- me dijo el doctor.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

-Shanks- dijo Rayleigh- tráele a nuestra pequeña muchacha algo para taparse y cambiarse si no queremos que se resfríe más, anda.

El pelirrojo dejó de frotarse con la mano donde le había dado el golpe.

-Sí, Rayleigh-san- se metió dentro del barco.

Yo simplemente me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Decidí por mí misma que si esto era un sueño, iba a tratar de disfrutarlo al máximo; y si era la realidad… Debería agradecer a Dios, a Mary o a quien fuera por ello.

Shanks salió a cubierta unos minutos más tarde con una manta y una camisa.

-No tenemos ropa de mujer- me dijo- pero espero que te valga mi camisa.

…

…

…

Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Mi personaje FAVORITO me estaba diciendo que me pusiese SU CAMISA?!

Podría haberme desmayado ahí mismo, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza estiré mis brazos para coger la prenda y la manta.

-Gra-gracias- dije sonrojada cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

Él sonrió.

-Así por lo menos no me darás otro cabezazo como el de antes- me guiñó un ojo. Oh, Dios mio, quise morirme de la vergüenza ahí mismo.

-Yo… Lo siento- dije mirándole, por primera vez a los ojos. ¡Por Kami! ¡Esos ojos! Algo se removió en mi interior.

Soltó una carcajada y puso sus manos en su nuca con gesto despreocupado.

-Ven chica- me dijo Crocus- te enseñaré donde puedes cambiarte. Sígueme- me dijo ya andando.

-S-sí- ¡tonta! Me dije a mi misma "¡deja de tartamudear!"- si- dije más claramente esta vez.

Empecé a seguirle y se detuvo delante de una puerta, la señaló con la mano.

-Puedes cambiarte aquí sin que nadie te moleste- me dijo

-Gracias- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Yo me subo a cubierta… ¿sabrás volver?- me preguntó.

-Sí, tranquilo, muchas gracias- le contesté con una sonrisa y entré por la puerta.

Era un pequeño cuarto, con escobas, mopas y cosas de limpiar. Entraba luz por una pequeña ventana, así que por lo menos podía ver.

Primero me quité la camiseta de tirantes y el sujetador, que estaba mojado, lo escurrí y cuando estaba ya aceptable me lo volví a poner.

Miré la camisa de Shanks, aparté la mirada y me sonrojé violentamente "quevergüenzaquevergüenzaquevergüenza " pensé, volví mi mirada a la prenda y lentamente me la pasé por los brazos, luego la cabeza y finalmente el tronco. Me estremecí, era una sensación un tanto extraña, pero a la vez agradable. Agarré el cuello de la camisa con la mano y me lo llevé a la nariz; olía… Bien…

"¡¿Pero qué demonios hago?!" solté la camisa como si me hubiera quemado. Me fijé en que me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, por lo que me quité los pantalones.

Fui a salir, pero algo me detuvo. Un espejo. Y, en ese espejo, estaba yo reflejada. Pero no era yo. Se me podría haber caído la boca al suelo del shock, pero lo único que hice fue seguir mirando mi reflejo con los ojos como platos.

Mis ojos, antes pequeños, eran ahora parecidos a los de Nami, pero seguían siendo azules. Mi pelo, ahora mojado , era más largo aunque seguía teniendo ese color moreno clarito. Y mi nariz. Todo en mí había sido convertido en un personaje anime, la verdad es que me vi guapa, diferente, pero guapa. También me fijé en como quedaba la camisa de ése pelirrojo en mi cuerpo, ¡error!, "deja de pensar en eso, Anne" " te ha ofrecido su camisa porque no ha tenido más opción". Con esos pensamientos abrí la puerta.

Salí al pasillo y comencé a subir las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, pero al subir el cuarto escalón una sensación de mareo me hizo apoyarme en la pared. Me agarré la cabeza con las manos y al cabo de unos segundos la sensación pasó; fue la misma que sentí al bajar las escaleras de mi casa.

Sacudí la cabeza y continué subiendo escaleras. Llegué a la puerta que daba a la cubierta y dirigí mi mano a el pomo, me cubrí más con la manta y abrí la puerta.

Parpadeé, el sol había salido y me daba de cara así que me tapé los ojos con la mano para poder ver.

-Capitán Roger, esta es la chica de la que le estábamos hablando- le dijo Buggy a un hombre con capa roja. Se giró y me miró a los ojos.

El color se me fue del rostro. Las piernas me temblaron. Mi corazón empezó a bombear tan rápido que creí que se me iba a salir. Abrí la boca (que se me había secado de repente) y la volví a cerrar sin saber que decir.

Tenía a unos tres metros por delante de mí a el futuro (si no lo era ya) Rey de los Piratas, Gol D Roger, también conocido como Gold Roger.

Se me acercó un metro, dos, tres, hasta quedar a un paso en frente mío. Me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Así que tu eres la muchacha que se ha caído del cielo, ¿no?- me preguntó, y si no me equivocaba, había algo de burla en su voz.

Como de repente había olvidado cómo hablar, asentí levemente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó.

Vale. Esto era demasiado. Sentí que mis piernas fallaban y lo único que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue un:

-¡Si solo le he preguntado su nombre!- bastante sorprendido.


	3. Despertando y más sorpresas

No oía nada. Silencio. Por un momento temí que el supuesto "sueño" había acabado y había vuelto a "el mundo real". Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo de madera en el que se balanceaba una lámpara. Giré la cabeza y vi una mesita con un vaso de agua, y más allá una camilla, giré al otro lado y vi más camillas, pero todas estaban vacías.

Me incorporé lentamente y me froté la cabeza con la mano; al parecer seguías soñando, o tu misma intentabas convencerte de que era un sueño.

-Vaya- dijo una voz- así que ya despertaste.

Miré delante mío y en la orilla de la cama estaba sentado Shanks.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- le pregunté.

El se rascó la cabeza por debajo del sombrero.

-Pues ni idea- respondió- estabas hablando con el capitán y de repente te desplomaste como un saco de patatas.

-Oh…- ya me acordaba- menudo numerito que hice antes, ¿verdad?

El rió como si hubiese dicho algo realmente gracioso y me miró divertido.

-¿Antes? Llevas tres días durmiendo, Anne-chan.

Mi cara debía de ser todo un poema porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Oye! ¡No te rías!- le di un puñetazo de broma en el hombro.

-Vale, vale, perdona.- Entonces pareció recordar algo- Ah, el cocinero supuso que tendrías hambre, y me dijo que te trajese esto.

Recogió un plato con fruta del suelo y me lo ofreció, mi estómago rugió ante el dulce olor. Cogí una manzana y le di un mordisco.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-Por cierto, tú me has dicho tu nombre, pero yo no te he dicho el mío- dijo al cabo de un rato- me llamo Shanks.- Me tendió la mano.

Se la tendí también y murmuré algo así como "enfantada", ya que tenía la manzana en la boca. Cuando nuestras manos se apretaron una descarga de electricidad me recorrió la columna.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras me terminaba la manzana.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?-le pregunté para romper el silencio.

-Ahora mismo en el Nuevo Mundo- se acomodó el sombrero.

El cacho de manzana que estaba tragando en ese momento se me atoró en la garganta y empecé a toser violentamente. Conseguí tragar el trozo y le miré con los ojos como platos.

-¿¡E-en el Nuevo Mundo?!

El pelirrojo asintió.

-Llevamos varios meses navegando por estas aguas.

Encogí las piernas hasta que chocaron contra mi pecho y las rodeé con los brazos. Enterré la cara entre estos y suspiré.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó.

Levanté la cabeza y sonreí.

-Sí, tranquilo, no es nada… Solamente me impresiona que esté en un barco pirata – cosa que era verdad.

El sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no se que es lo que habrás oído decir de los piratas; pero te puedo asegurar que no somos unos sádicos que degollamos a nuestros enemigos por diversión.- Me aclaró.

Ante ese comentario reí.

-Bueno no creo que se esperase menos del Rey de los Piratas- dije.

Shanks arrugó el ceño.

-¿El qué de qué?- me preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

¡ZAS! La realidad cayó sobre mí como una losa gigante. "¡Tonta!" me dije, "¡A Roger le empezaron a llamar el Rey de los Piratas poco antes de encontrar Raftel!" "¡Idiota!".

-Etto… Nada, nada, cosas mías- dije negando con las manos y, habría jurado, que me había salido una gota en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Oye…- cogió una pera- tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo caíste de arriba?- le pegó un mordisco a la fruta.

Suspiré.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea- me miró- lo último que recuerdo es salir de mi casa y desmayarme.- Omití los detalles de "vengo del planeta tierra", "esto es un anime" y "en realidad vosotros no existís".

Me observó durante un rato muy demasiado largo para mi gusto.

-Em… ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté al final.

Simplemente se levantó y me ofreció la mano.

-Levántate- me pidió.

Se la cogí y me levanté de la cama. Dio vueltas a mi alrededor con aire de suspicacia y me tocó la espalda, más concretamente los omoplatos.

Se separó de mí y me sonrió satisfecho.

-Vale, no eres de Skypea- concluyó.

Me caí al suelo ( sí al estilo anime XD ).

-¡¿Acaso no te vale con solo verme para saber que no soy de allí?!- le espeté.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Era solo para comprobar, Anne-chan.- se defendió con las manos en alto.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero un sonido me desconcertó.

¡BOUM!

Aunque solo había oído ese sonido en película y series, supe inmediatamente de que se trataba: un cañonazo; nos estaban atacando.

-¿S-shanks?- pregunté algo asustada.

-Ven- me dijo serio y cogiéndome de la mano.

Con la mano libre abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salimos a cubierta.

Todos los tripulantes estaban ahí, o la mayoría. A lo lejos divisé unos… Treinta barcos que nos tenían completamente rodeados.

-Rayleigh-san- dijo el muchacho.

-Shanks- le miró- creo que vamos a tener una dura batalla- entonces pareció verme a mí.- Mete a Anne dentro, que no salga, es peligroso para ella.

-Hai, Ray-san- se giró a mí.- Anne, ven, te pondré en un lugar seguro.

Pero yo no le escuchaba. Lo único en lo que estaba ocupada ahora mi mente era en aquella persona que encabezaba el ejército de barcos.

Kinjishi no Shiki

**Chan chaaan~ Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi :3 Y espero también sus reviews! En serio, me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia **** Besitooos y cuídensee ~ **


	4. Kinjishi no Shiki

_**Antes de nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews a:**_

_**Aiko Natssume: ajajaj pues ya ves, si que ha ido ^^ . Espero que te gusten los siguientes capis del fic :3 Nos vemos!**_

_**OPDMLuffy:Hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, en serio. Espero que lo esté haciendo bien :3 Un saludoo~**_

_**Yop: Ya ves, aquí tenemos la contii ^^, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y disfruta! Besitooos.**_

_**Midnight SkyDragon: ¿en serio?, me alegro de que te haya sacado una carcajada la verdad **____** Tambien es como reaccionaria yo, la verdad :3 Espero que te vayan gustando los siguientes capis.**_

**Y ahora… De cabeza al capítulo 4!**

Ya, sinceramente, no creía que nada pudiese sorprenderme, pero el ver a Shiki "el León Dorado" a unos metros del barco en el que me encontraba no me resultaba muy… ¿Común? Nada de esto en realidad.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni me enteré de que Shanks estaba tirándome de la manga de la camisa (suya por cierto) hasta que me tuvo que gritar al oído.

-¡Anne!- pegué un brinco por el susto.

-¡Oi!- me tapé la oreja con la mano y le lancé una mirada asesina- ¡Que no estoy sorda!

Me dio la sensación de que le acababa de dar un _tic_ en el ojo.

-Anda ven- me agarró de la mano.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunté mientras me dejaba arrastrar por él por la cubierta.

-A ponerte a salvo- me miró.

-¿Ah?- estaba confundida.-¿A salvo de qué?

Se paró tan bruscamente que choqué contra su espalda.

-¡Eh! ¡Así no es como se debe trat…!- me callé al ver su expresión seria.

-Anne… ¿Sabes quién es el pirata al que se supone que nos vamos a enfrentar?

Puse los brazos en jarra, ofendida.

-¡Pues claro que lo sé! Es Shiki, el pirata con el mayor poder militar de todos los mares. Posee una Akuma No Mi que le permite levitarse a sí mismo y a objetos inanimados, pero nunca a otra persona, planta, animal o ser vivo.

Puso tal cara de desconcierto que me habría podido tirar una semana (por lo menos) riéndome, si no estuviese así de molesta.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?- preguntó alzando la ceja.

"Porque los Mugiwara se enfrentan a él en la película de Strong World y porque hay un capítulo que se llama `Especial 0` en el que lucháis contra él". Sí. Podría haberle soltado eso para callarle su (muy linda) boquita, pero no tenía muchas ganas de que unos piratas me tomasen por loca, ¡ah! y tampoco me hacía mucha gracia que me tirasen de comer a los peces por saber cosas que no debería.

-Umf…- me crucé de brazos y giré el rostro.- La pregunta es quién no lo sabe, Shiki es un pirata tan famoso como tu capitán, pelirrojo.

No pareció muy convencido por mi respuesta pero aún así contestó.

-Bueno, pues puesto que "Miss Lo Sé Todo" sabe contra quién vamos a luchar, debería saber también que es peligroso para una niña estar en cubierta cuando ocurra la pelea.- Hizo hincapié en las palabras "Miss Lo Sé Todo" y niña.

¿¡Niña!? ¿¡Ese estúpido Akagami (que en esos momentos me parecía imposible que fuese mi personaje favorito), me acababa de llamar niña!?

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado, Akagami!?- apreté los puños.- ¡Que te quede bien claro, no soy una niña y no necesito que TÚ me pongas a salvo!

-Tsk- metió las manos en los bolsillos- Así es exactamente cómo reaccionaría una niña.

"Vale, se acabó" pensé "Lo siento Luffy, pero voy a matar a tu héroe". Justo en el momento en el que iba a saltar sobre él para arrancarle la piel a tiras, apareció Crocus.

-Vosotros dos- nos señaló- Ya vale, parecéis críos de dos años.

-¡Ha empezado él!- acusé.

-Es todo por culpa suya- se defendió él- ¡por actuar como una niña histérica!

¿¡Histérica!?

-Te voy a castrar, Shanks- dije con el tono más amenazador que pude.

Crocus me puso una mano en el hombro.

-No, no lo harás- le miré con enfado- por lo menos no ahora, en medio de una batalla que está a punto de desatarse.

"¿Batalla? ¿Qué bata…?" Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡Capitán Roger!- se quejaba Buggy-¡Su vida es lo primero!¿¡Por qué no solo escuchamos lo que Shiki nos quiere proponer!?

Me quedé estática, eso lo había oído yo, estaba segura.

Vi como Shanks se giraba a donde su amigo.

-Pero no importa cuántas veces te corten, no te pasará nada. ¿De qué te preocupas?- le dijo alzando una ceja.

-¡Tengo otras debilidades, idiota!- le gritó el de la nariz roja.

Entonces se giró y vio a Crocus, su cara se iluminó.

-Por cierto Crocus-san, ¿cuál es la condición del capitán?- se acercó a él- No puede pelear, ¿verdad? ¡Como médico debes detenerlo!

Él solamente cogió un arpón.

-Lo siento por ti- contestó- pero él se encuentra perfectamente.- Sonrió.

-¡Rayleigh-san!- se giró a su maestro. Pero un hombre con gafas lo retuvo cogiéndole del gorro.

-Mejor ríndete- le dijo- hemos navegado con Roger por mucho tiempo y sabemos que nada detendrá a Roger.

-¡Imposible!- se quejó Buggy.

-¡Con el barco de Tom, el Oro Jackson!- dijo Rayleigh- A Roger no le queda mucho tiempo- miró a su capitán.

Ahora os preguntaréis, ¿dónde estoy yo? Estoy en el sitio de antes, con los pies clavados al suelo incapaz de moverme. "Oh, Dios, mio" es lo único en lo que pienso. Ahora se porque todo esto me sonaba, lo había visto. La batalla que se acercaba, los nubarrones en el cielo, todo encajaba.

-¡¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma discusión, Roger?!- esa era la voz de Shiki- Hemos tenido muchos conflictos, pero puedo olvidarlos. Podemos usar el Arma Ancestral que tú encontraste para mi poder militar… ¡Y entonces, el plan que he diseñado durante años, por fin se completará!¡Podríamos conquistar el mundo de una sola vez!- extendió la mano-¡Se mi mano derecha, Roger!- la cerró.

3…2…1… "Y ahora es cuando Roger responde…" pensé.

-¡No tengo interés en conquistar nada, Shiki!- ahí estaba- Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿qué sentido tiene ser pirata?- Dios,¡me iba a dar un algo!- No importa cuantas veces me lo pidas…¡KINJISHI!¡RECHAZO TU OFERTA!.

Sonreí, "ese eres tú… Roger" pensé.

De pronto las olas se volvieron más bravas y el barco se tambaleó.

-¡Deténgase, Capitán!- Buggy le agarró del brazo, en un intento tan desesperado como inútil de detenerlo.-¡Sólo mire cuántos barcos tiene!- lloriqueó.

-¡Apártate!- Rayleigh le agrró.

-En resumen, tu respuesta es…- dijo Shiki- "Mátame aquí por favor". ¿No es así?- miró a Roger a los ojos.

Roger le devolvió la mirada.

-Mi respuesta es : "aplastaré a todos y cada uno de ustedes de una vez por todas".- respondió.

Dispararon un cañón por la proa del Oro Jackson que fue a dar al barco que estaba a la izquierda de en que iba Shiki.

Todos los tripulantes desenvainaron sus espadas y cargaron sus pistolas y rifles.

Me fijé en que Buggy estaba en el suelo murmurando cosas y lloriqueando. Me acerqué a él y recordé algo.

-No te preocupes- le puse la mano en el hombro y me miró, le sonreí dulcemente; por algún motivo le había tomado cariño a ese chico de nariz roja.- No habrá pelea- aseguré.

-¿Eh?- me miró con desconfianza.

-¿Eh?- todos ( y cuando digo todos es absolutamente TODOS ) los tripulantes se giraron a mirarme, incluido Roger.

Todos tenían una expresión de desconcierto en la cara.

"Oh, mierda"

**Tachááááááááán,¿Qué escusa se inventará Anne para justificarse? Los dejo con la intriga… ^^ Wahahahahaha! Nos vemos en el capítulo 5. Chaítoo! Y déjenme reviews porfitaaaaas~**


	5. Kinjishi no Shiki, parte 2

_**Antes de nada quiero agradecer su review a:**_

_**Pausyan: (siento no haberte agradecido en el anterior capi, gomeeen **____** no me di cuenta) Bueno, aquí tienes el capí´tulo 5, espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo : )**_

_**Yanee~**_

**Y ahora… ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTOOO! *se inclina* se que me vais a querer matar! Se que he tardado siglos en subir el capii : ( gomeeeeen T.T pero no es culpa miiaa! Son los deberes y los exámenes ¬¬ Bueno aquí les dejo el capii :3 disfrutaad!**

.

.

.

.

"Oh, mierda" esta vez, había metido la pata hasta el fondo mas fondo que había.

Miré a Buggy, que tenía los ojos abiertos y había dejado de lloriquear; a Rayleigh, Crocus y Roger que me miraban con algo de desconfianza y por último (muy a mi pesar) a Shanks, que tenía una ceja levantada y se estaba aguantando la risa.

_¿Ha dicho que no habrá pelea?- oí decir a uno.

-Eso ha dicho…- dijo el que estaba a su lado.

-Tal vez le haya dado un colapso por el sol- otro.

Shanks se acercó a mí, aún riéndose, y me puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Tienes fiebre?- alzó una ceja.

Le aparté la mano bruscamente.

-No, no tengo fiebre- le lancé una mirada asesina, realmente estaba empezando a odiar a ese tipo.

-¿Desvarías, tal vez?- volvió a preguntarme.

-No, Shanks, no desvarío.- Estaba empezando a enfadarme, ¿qué se creía ese…ese… idiota?

-Y como explicas que según tú "no va a haber guerra"?- me miró con suficiencia.

Vale, _touché._

-Um… ¿Una… corazonada?- desgraciadamente mi voz no sonó muy convincente.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Pequeña- me dijo- este es un mundo pirata, un mundo en el que hay batallas y guerras. Con pensar en que no las habrá no se dejará de hacerlas sólo porque quieras la "paz"- se encogió de hombros- así funciona éste mundo.

De repente no pude más y exploté, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa: yo podía ser una de las personas más tranquilas del mundo, pero ese sujeto me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¡Primero: no vuelvas a llamarme _pequeña_! Y segundo…- tomé aire profundamente- ¡No me imagino nada, no va a haber pelea y punto! ¡Es cierto que vais a ir a empezar a pelear, pero una tormenta gigante hundirá la mitad de la flota de los barcos de Shiki, a uno se le romperá el timón y se le clavara la mitad a Kinjishi en la cabeza!

"Uf… Qué bien sienta soltarlo todo de un tirón" Pensé antes de darme cuenta de que ahora SÍ que sonaba como una loca.

-Anne…- oí a Rayleigh- deberías calmarte…

-Estoy calmada- repuse, aunque un poco borde.

Suspiró y miró a Crocus. Él pareció entender.

-Anne, ven conmigo dentro a…- no pudo terminar la frase; una ola enorme casi golpeó el barco e hizo que se tambaleara muy peligrosamente.

Con un grito me agarre a lo que más cerca tenía y cerré fuerte los ojos, oí como la mitad de los objetos que habían en la cubierta se caían y los marineros también.

-¿Pero qué…?- fue la voz de Rayleigh.-¡Haru!- llamó a un hombre.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi cómo toda la cubierta estaba llena de objetos caídos, los tripulantes se levantaban mientras decían tacos, insultando a la estúpida ola.

Alcé la cabeza para ver a que me había agarrado y, lo lamenté. Mis ojos azules se encontraron con unos negros que me miraban divertidos.

-¿Podrías soltarme? Si quieres…- dijo Shanks.

Me aparté de él como si me hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica y murmuré un _"idiota"_ por lo bajo. Shanks rió.

-¡Es una tormenta supercelular! ¡Y de las fuertes!- gritó un hombre con un extraño tupé y gafas enormes. Supuse que era ese tal Haru.

Intenté ignorar la mirada que me dirigió Roger, parecía sorprendido.

-¡Ahí viene otra!- gritó un hombre al que le sobraban, por lo menos, 60 kilos.

Ésta vez, la ola nos golpeó, y todos caímos al suelo. El agua salada inundó la cubierta, sentí como todo mi cuerpo quedaba totalmente empapado y al intentar levantarme, resbalé y me volví a caer.

-¡Ay!- grité de dolor cuando mi trasero chocó contra el suelo.

Esta vez conseguí levantarme y me agarre a un cabo.

Todos los piratas corrían por todos lados y en todas direcciones, mientras oía a Roger gritar órdenes.

-¡Arriad las velas!¡Y evitad que la próxima ola nos de de lleno, o nos hundiremos, Haru, Kento!

-¡Sí, capitán!

Roger se giró a mí. Le devolví la mirada.

-Anne- me dijo- entra dentro, puede ser peligroso.

-¡Pero ya os lo he dicho!- protesté´-¡No nos va a pasar nada!

Mi voz fue callada por una ola de 30 metros, aproximadamente, de altura, que nos pasó a dos centímetros de la proa y fue a estrellarse contra varios de los de Shiki, destrozándolos y hundiéndolos.

-¡Mierda!- se oyó a el León Dorado.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones le pasa al Nuevo Mundo!?- esa fue la voz del hombre que estaba al lado de Shiki.-¡Esta tormenta no es normal!

Después todo pasó demasiado rápido, los tripulantes del Oro Jackson sacaron sus armas, dispuestos a hundir de una vez por todas a Kinjishi; después una ola, aún más grande que la anterior de descargó con furia a los barcos restantes de Shiki, quedando solo tres en pie.

Los restos de los barcos aplastados y hundidos flotaban por todo el mar. Y sangre, sangre por todas partes. Me entraron arcadas, en ese momento deseé estar en el cine y simplemente mirar hacia otro lado. Pero no. Eso era real. Era un mundo de piratas. Un mundo de cazar o ser cazado. Vida o muerte.

El cielo se fue despejando. La verdad, la situación era, hasta cierto punto, cómica: parecía que el clima estaba de nuestra parte, nuestro barco estaba ileso mientras que los del rubio estaban todos hundidos.

El barco en el que iba Shiki giró y se fue a marchar.

-¡Kinjishi!- gritó Roger, furioso-¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Esta lucha no ha acabado!

El barco continuó dando la vuelta.

-¿¡Pero que coj…!?- Haru miraba por el catalejo- Ca-capitán…

-¿Hm?- el capitán se giró a él.

-E-en su cabeza…- le tendió el catalejo, debajo de las gafas se podían ver sus ojos, abiertos por la sorpresa y que iban iban de mí a su capitán.- Mírelo usted mismo.

Roger cogió el catalejo. Cerró el ojo izquierdo para ver mejor.

Al cabo de unos segundos apartó el aparato de su cara.

Me miró.

-Tiene medio timón clavado en la cabeza- dijo simplemente.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron todos.

Rayleigh miró a su capitán y cogió el catalejo, miró por él hacia donde Shiki y por poco se le cae.

Se giró a mí.

-Tú lo sabías… Sabías lo de la tormenta, sabías esto.

Bajé la mirada y asentí.

-Ya os lo dije antes, yo…

-Vale- me interrumpió una voz- dejad de intentar engañarnos, Rayleigh-san, capitán.- Shanks le arrebató el objeto a Rayleigh de las manos y se dedicó a mirar por él, también.- Es imposible que haya pasado lo que nos ha dicho Anne, es- calló- totalmente… imposible… que… ¡Ostias! ¡TIENE MEDIO TIMÓN EN LA CABEZA!

Todos los nakamas se miraron entre sí y fueron a donde el pelirrojo, empujándose y pisándose unos a otros.

-¡Ey! ¡Quita tu mano de mi cara!

-¡Quita tú tus pies de la mía!

Todos se asomaron y buscaron a Shiki con la mirada.

Luego, todos se giraron a mí, interrogantes. En ese momento supe que tenía que dar muuuuuchas explicaciones.

-He…- reí nerviosa- ¿Intuición femenina?.

Les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Anne- Roger se acercó a mí.-¿Cómo sabías todo eso?

-Oi, oi- alcé las manos- puede ser que simplemente se me dé bien acertar, o que la suerte está de mi parte o…

-¡Suerte una mierda!- Shanks en dos zancadas se situó al lado de su capitán.-¡Todo lo que has dicho se ha cumplido!¡Eso no es suerte! Es más como una especie de predicción.- me señaló con el dedo.-¿¡Eres una bruja!?

Ahogue una risa. Realmente me recordó a Luffy por un segundo.

-¿Acaso me ves con cara de persona que remueve líquidos verdes en una olla y vuela en escoba?

Lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Hm… No, entonces…- se rascó la frente- ¿una adivina?

-Shanks, esas cosas no existen.- me crucé de brazos.

-Pues entonces… ¿te has comido una Akuma No Mi para ver el futuro o algo?

-No.

-Porque eso explicaría por qué hace tres días caíste y te medio ahogaste en el agua…

-Shanks- le corté- No soy una bruja, no soy adivina y no soy poseedora de ninguna Akuma No Mi.

Rayleigh se acercó a nosotros, aún con la espada en la mano.

-¿Entonces?

Suspiré, resignada. Si quería salir de ésta tenía que contar toda la verdad, o casi toda.

-Está bien, os lo contaré… ¡Pero es culpa vuestra si no me creéis!

Y ahí empecé a relatarles toda la historia, que no creía que fuesen a creer.

.

.

.

.

Cuando finalicé, todos los rostros de los hombres estaban realmente alucinados.

-Entonces, ¿en una pantalla ves lo que va a pasar en el futuro?- me preguntó Buggy, con los ojos desorbitados.

Le miré y suspiré.

-Sí, algo así.

Les había contado que venía de otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí, en el que podíamos ver en una pantalla las cosas que iban a pasar en un futuro (los ordenadores). También les dije que no recordaba nada de por qué me había caído al mar ya que me había desmayado. Incluí que nunca había estado con piratas, haber hablado con un pirata, haber mirado a un pirata ni haber estado en una nave pirata ( más que obvio ya que en la Tierra se "extinguieron" hace siglos).

-Hm…- Roger parecía pensativo- Así que… ¿Sabes lo que estamos buscando?.

Asentí.

-Raftel, la última isla del Nuevo Mundo.

-Vaya, muchacha- sonrió- sí que estas bien informada.

Me sonrojé y bajé la vista.

-Ah… Y también sé lo que va a pasar dentro de doce años.

-¿¡Tanto tiempo!?- Rayleigh alzó una ceja.

-Sí, lo sé todo sobre… Bueno casi todo sobre ti, Roger-san, Buggy, Shanks y Crocus.

-¿De veras?

-Sí- repetí- se como os conocisteis Roger y tú también… Que Roger se impresionó por el barco en el que vivías y te ofreció salir a visitar mundo con él, y que al principio te negaste, pero luego… Bueno, y así habéis acabado.

Vale, ahora sí que lo había sorprendido.

-Interesante…- murmuró.-Eres una muchacha extraña, Anne.

Me sonrojé más aún, _¿era un cumplido? ¿o un reproche?_

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Era Roger, que sonreía.

-Bueno, bienvenida a mi tripulación, ahora eres mi nueva nakama.

Parpadeé desconcertada.

-¿Ah?- pregunté, confundida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que ésta loca va a navegar con nosotros!?- Shanks saltó del asiento en el que estaba sentado y me señaló con las dos manos, parecía realmente asustado.

-Shahaha- rió el hombre-Claro que sí, no hay manera de que deje escapar a una muchacha tan valiosa como ella.

.

.

.

.

**Tacháaaaaaaan, bueno hasta aquí quinto capi~ Espero que les haya gustadoo! Y dejen reviews pliiis!**

**Besitooos :3**


	6. Nueva nakama

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama, pero algún día Shanks será mío… Wahahahahaahaha**

**Sinceramente creo que a este capi le falta algo… Pero juzguen ustedes! Y si tienen alguna petición o algo, háganmelo saber : )**

**Adelante con el capítulo 3!**

.

.

.

.

-¿Na-Nakama?- parpadeé, una, dos y tres veces. Estaba tan sorprendida que ni el comentario de ese imbécil pelirrojo me había molestado.-¿Yo?

-¡Claro que sí- el capitán se giró a su compañero-¿Qué dices Rayleigh?

El nombrado me observó de arriba abajo y suspiró.

-Sería una pena desperdiciar una muchacha con un poder semejante- miró a Roger- y aunque te dijese que no era buena idea, tampoco ibas a hacerme caso ¿verdad?

-¡Shahahaha!- me golpeó el hombro- ¡Pero qué bien me conoces!

Como yo en ese instante había entrado en una especie de colapso mental (Gol D. Roger me había ofrecido ser su nakama, ¡por Dios!) Roger tuvo que ponerme la mano delante de mis narices para sacarme de mi trance.

-Oi, Anne- me sonrió cuan alto era- ¿qué me dices? ¿Navegarás conmigo?

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Pero yo…- intenté decir.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya lo he decidido! ¡A partir de hoy, eres nuestra nueva nakama!- me interrumpió.

Me salió una gota en la parte posterior de la cabeza "¿a caso eso no debía decidirlo yo?"

Los tripulantes del Oro Jackson empezaron a vitorear, aplaudir y a acercarse a mí para darme la bienvenida. Bueno, todos no, Shanks estaba sentado en el suelo, con un aura depresiva alrededor mascullando cosas de las que solo entendí: "loca" "niña" e "hiperactiva".

-Emm…- no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado estaba que saltaba de alegría, pero por otro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; nunca había luchado, cogido un rifle, espada, puñal o arma en toda mi vida, si no contaban los cuchillos de cortar la comida, claro- Hay un pequeño problema…

Roger se giró a mí interrogante.

-Yo…- bajé la mirada- No se pelear.

Crocus carcajeó .

-Pequeña, eso no es problema- se agachó, cogió una espada y me la tendió. Le miré como si tuviese un Luffy delante de mí y acabase de decir que no tenía hambre.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunté, por Dios, ¿quien en su sano juicio le entregaba una espada de verdad a una chica de quince años?

-Obviamente, cogerla- respondió el médico.

-¿¡Eh!?- estaba horrorizada-¿¡quieres que coja una espada de verdad!?¡Tengo quince años!

Ahora era él el que me miraba extrañado a mí.

-¿Acaso nunca has cogido una espada?

-¡Claro que no!- negué con la cabeza-¡Si de donde vengo alguien te ve con una espada, seguramente tendrías que pasarte varios años en la cárcel!

-¿Y una pistola?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-¡NO!- puse los brazos en X.

Buggy se colocó al lado de Crocus.

-¿Una escopeta?- me pregunto el de la nariz roja- Al menos has tenido que coger una de esas alguna vez.

-No, ¿para qué quiero una escopeta? ¡No soy cazadora!.- Me crucé de brazos.

Buggy parecía realmente sorprendido.

-¿Un puñal?- me preguntó.

-No,no.

-¿Un arco?- pregunto el segundo de a bordo, Rayleigh.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada de nada, nunca he usado un arma. Nunca he visto piratas. Nunca he estado en un barco pirata. Y nunca, nunca, nunca, he visto una persona muerta- recordé la escena de varios cientos de cadáveres en el agua, flotando sin vida y con la sangre derramada alrededor. Tragué fuerte.

-¿Pero de qué clase de _planeta_ vienes, enana?- Shanks se había deshecho de su aura siniestra y se cruzaba de brazos, al igual que yo.

-De uno sin idiotas pelirrojos- murmuré.

-Uooooooh, Anne: 1, Idiota Pelirrojo: 0- rió Buggy.

Shanks le lanzó una mirada que se supone que fue una tipo: "_cierra la boca, que mi ego de macho ha sido pisoteado"_ que hizo que el payaso se riera aún más.

Shanks se giró a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

-O tal vez los haya, pero con tu personalidad no querrán acercarse a ti.- sonrió altivamente.

Una vena se me marcó en la frente.

-¿Me estás llamando antisocial?- apreté los puños, como odiaba a ese chico.

-¿Qué? Para nada, solamente te estoy llamando insufrible.- se echó el sombrero hacia atrás.

-Corrijo- dijo Buugy-Insufrible: 1, Idiota Pelirrojo: 1- volvió a reírse.

Shanks y yo lo miramos asesinamente y sus risas cesaron. Nos volvimos a mirar.

-Pues tal vez yo sea así, pero tú eres un creído- le apunté con el dedo.

-Histérica.

-Cerdo.

-Niña.

-Arrogante.

-Enana.

-Prepotente.

Todos nos miraban como a un partido de tenis, primero a él luego a mí, a él y a mí. Podríamos haber seguido insultándonos durante todo el día, si no fuese por Rayleigh.

-¡Callaos los dos!- nos golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Duele!- gritamos a la vez, agarrándonos la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¡Dejad de comportaros como niños de cinco años!- nos amenazó alzando el puño, de nuevo.

-Aquí la única niña es ella…- murmuró Shanks girando la cabeza, pero yo lo oí perfectamente.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?- me levanté como movida por un resorte y esta vez, yo también le amenace con pegarle un puñetazo.

-Pues que…- otro puñetazo del segundo de a bordo le hizo callar.

Se giró a mí. Yo retrocedí, por si acaso.

-Bien- dijo- Anne, si no sabes cómo pelear, te vamos a tener que enseñar. No vas a ir por el Nuevo Mundo así por las buenas sin saber usar un arma.

-Pero- intenté que cambiase de idea-de verdad, que yo no…

-Tsk- Shanks chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del suelo, apoyándose en la pared.-Si tienes miedo, solo dilo, no vaya a ser que te cortes con un cuchillito, enana- añadió.

Me dio un _tic_ en el ojo derecho y apreté el puño. "_Lo siento, futuro" _pensé _"pero te quedas sin Yonkou"_. En dos zancadas me puse a medio metro de donde estaba él y me dispuse a pegarle una buena ostia en la cara, pero él fue más rápido. Al ver que levantaba el brazo, supuso lo que iba a hacer y se agachó con una velocidad casi inhumana.

Mi puño atravesó la pared.

*POV COCINERO*

Viendo un puño en una de las paredes de la cocina.

"¿¡Pero qué cojones!?"

*FIN POV COCINERO*

Un Shanks con los ojos como platos, sombrero en torcido y en el suelo me miró horrorizado, luego al boquete de la pared, y a mí de nuevo.

-¿¡Pero qué intentabas!? ¿¡Pegarme o perforarme la cara!?- se puso de pie tambaleándose y se alejó de mí.

Yo por mi parte estaba anonadada, se suponía que un golpe así me rompería, por lo menos, la mitad de los huesos de la mano, pero la verdad es que ni me dolió; y la pared no es que fuese fina, precisamente.

Saqué la mano y la extendí, la volví a cerrar y la volví a extender.

Me giré a Rayleigh, Roger y Crocus, interrogante. El último se acercó a mí.

-Déjame ver la mano- se la tendí. La examinó por todos los ángulos, apretándome algunas veces en puntos concretos.- ¿Te duele?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Wow- dijo el capitán-¡Yo también quiero poder atravesar paredes con mis puños y no romperme las manos!

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza. Con todo el poder que poseía su capitán y lo que deseaba era eso.

-¿Esto es normal?- le pregunté al médico, estábamos en un mundo en el que había hombres de goma, hombres que controlaban los terremotos, ¿hace falta seguir? No creí que eso pudiese parecerles raro.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Una persona normal se habría roto la mano- me miró a los ojos-.

-O-oh…-¿qué quería decir con _normal?_

El capitán rió.

-Al parecer tus puños sirven como balas de pistola o balas de cañón, ¡ahora sí que no pienso dejarte ir de mi tripulación!

¿Eso era un halago?

-Hm… Gracias, creo- le sonreí tímidamente.

-¡Capitán Roger!- Shanks se giró a él- ¿¡Acaso no ve que puede aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para romperme el cráneo o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo!?- me señaló-¡Es peligrosa!

El capitán le dio un golpe suave al sombrero.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te asusta lo peligroso?

-Desde que ésta cría subió a bordo…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Shahahahahaha, ¡ya verán como con el tiempo se llevarán bien! Y ahora… ¡Una fiesta por nuestra nueva nakama, Anne!- levantó los brazos y los demás vitorearon.

Shanks suspiró resignado.

-Tranquilo- se giró a mí y yo me crucé de hombros- No pienso asesinarte mientras duermes, así que no tienes por qué pasar las noches en vela por mí- le guiñé un ojo.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa- dijo irónicamente.

-¡Vamos muchachos, a ver qué es lo que nos cocina Urô hoy!- dijo el capitán alegremente.

Todos entramos en el comedor a festejar, y yo, no podía ser más feliz en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeeeenooo, aquí se acaba el sexto capi ^^, lamento deciros que igual no puedo escribir durante un tiempito ya que me voy a dar la vuelta a España en ocho días ¬¬. Pero en el siguiente capi pondré roces de Shanks y Anne… Os dejo con la intrigaaa~**

**Besitooos y gracias por leer!**

**PD: Dejen reviews pliiiss ;)**


	7. Noche de estrellas

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece (por desgracia) si no al magnífico Eiichiro Oda-sama ^^.**

**Bueeeno, se que he tardado bastante :(, pero aquí está la conti :3, y como dije… Va a haber roces de Shanks y Anne, fufufufu~.**

**Bueno, sin más demora… Aquí les dejo el capii!**

**Y muchisisisisisimas gracias por esperar a este capítulo y también gracias a vuestros reviews! :) me hace muy feliz saber que os gusta la historia! ;3**

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que me hice nakama de Gol D. Roger, dos días en los que me había enamorado de las historias que me habían contado los muchachos sobre sus muchas aventuras. Me llevaba genial con ellos, cada uno tenía sus particularidades como por ejemplo Urô, el cocinero; tenía la manía de amenazar a todos los tripulantes con echarlos de la borda si no se acababan todo lo que había en el plato.

Sonreí. Ahora me encontraba en la cubierta, tumbada boca arriba mirando las estrellas en el techo de la cocina.

También me había hecho muy amiga de Buggy, y pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos; también era él el que solía parar las discusiones entre Shanks y yo, aunque siempre salía con un ojo morado o sangrando de la nariz. Mi relación con el (innombrable) idiota pelirrojo seguía siendo la misma: nos peleábamos casi todo el tiempo, siempre porque me llamaba enana.

"_Idiota"_ pensé.

-Enana- "_hablando del rey de Roma…"_, fastidiada ladeé la cabeza y me encontré a Shanks delante de mí.

-Idiota- bufé.

Sonrió.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de verte.-Se sentó al lado mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí , si puede saberse?-volví mi mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. Ahora lo único que menos quería era tener una discusión.

-Eh, eh, menos lobos caperucita- alzó las manos y yo fruncí el ceño _"¿caperucita?"_-No estoy aquí por querer estar contigo, si hubiese sabido que estabas aquí me habría ido a otro lugar, te lo aseguro.

Solté una carcajada irónica.

-Entonces si tanto te molesta, vete.

Se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí, eso sería muy tentador, pero desgraciadamente este es mi lugar favorito; así que no me pienso ir.

Le miré de reojo.

-Está bien, está bien- dije apartándome un poco para dejarle sitio.-Túmbate si quieres, porque no me pienso ir.

Se acostó y puso sus manos en su nuca.

-Vaya- dijo- hasta sabes ser educada cuando quieres.

-Imbécil- le ladré.

-Enana- replicó.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas mirando las estrellas. La verdad era que no me molestaba su presencia, mientras no discutiésemos, no era el típico silencio incómodo, si no un silencio agradable.

-Mi padre solía decirme que cuando alguien muere, su alma vuela hasta el cielo y se crea una estrella- dijo rompiendo el silencio.- Que por eso hay tantas estrellas, y que se quedan observándonos hasta que ya no sienten tristeza por haber muerto y dejan de lucir.

-¿Tu padre?- le pregunté curiosa-¿Tú tienes padre?- no pensé en lo idiota que sonaba hasta que lo pregunté.

Asintió.

-¿Qué te creías?¿Que era un monstruo marino con cuerpo de adolescente, y que el capitán Roger me encontró?- se rió.

-No suena tan descabellado… -murmuré

.Por eso me gusta mirar las estrellas,-continuó diciendo él- porque me recuerdan a él.-¿Era yo o su voz se notaba triste… melancólica?

-Oh… ¿A caso ya no os habláis?

Me miró.

-Más o menos- respondió.- Mi padre y mi madre murieron cuando yo tenía diez años.

"_Oh… Ah…Oh…"_

-Yo… me incorporé alarmada- No quería… soy tan estúpida… Lo siento de veras, no sabía que, bueno… Lo siento, no tienes que decirme nada si…

-Anne- dijo él- Tranquila, son cosas que pasan.

-Sí, pero yo… bueno… no quería ponerte triste, de veras que lo siento.- Enterré mi cara entre las manos- Soy una bocazas, y una tonta.

-Eh, eh- sonrió el pelirrojo- en serio, está todo bien. Pasó hace mucho tiempo… además- me miró y me regaló una sonrisa encantadora; mi corazón se aceleró- Tienes algo que me recuerda a mi madre.

Levanté la cabeza.

-¿En serio?- abrí los ojos.

-Sí, tal vez tu manía de echarme la bronca por todo.

-¡Eh!- le di un puñetazo en broma en el hombro.

-Y también está el hecho de que tienes la misma sonrisa que ella.- me miró fijamente.

"_¿¡Eh!?" _Me puse roja como un tomate y aparté la mirada.

-Hm… gracias- murmuré.

Nos quedamos otros momentos en silencio.

-Háblame de tu familia- me pidió.

-¿D-de mi familia?- parpadeé sorprendida y le miré.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de que no se nada sobre ti, a pesar de ser nakamas.

-Y a pesar de que nos peleamos todo el rato- reí.

-Sí, bueno, eso también- se puso de acuerdo conmigo.

Miré al mar.

-Bueno pues… Tengo una hermana pequeña, se llama Emily; tiene los ojos azules como yo, pero el pelo rubio lo ha sacado de mi madre. Ahora tiene ocho años y es un verdadero demonio- le expliqué.-Mi madre se llama Clarisse, es rubia y de ojos verdes, dicen que es una Santa, pero da un miedo que te cagas cuando se enfada, y eso sin mencionar que una vez me tuve que esconder en el armario para que no me castigara sin helados durante dos años por no haber hecho la cama.

-¿De veras?- Shanks empezó a reírse a carcajadas- Ahora se de dónde sale tu mal humor.

-¡No tiene gracia! Realmente ella da miedo- me estremecí- es como si notases un aura negra en todo tu ser que te obligase a correr hasta que hayas escapado lo suficientemente lejos.

El pelirrojo se rió aún más, cuando al final se calmó se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Continúa- me pidió.

-Bien pues… Mi padre es todo lo contrario a ella, es alegre, le encantan los deportes y hacer bromas aunque no tengan gracia. Tiene mi mismo color de pelo y los ojos azules. Su nombre es Ritchard.

Shanks se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Realmente me gustaría conocer a tus padres.-dijo al final.

Sonreí con nostalgia, los echaba algo de menos.

-Sí… a mí también me gustaría verlos…- le miré a los ojos- Sobre todo a mi hermana.

-¿Pues?- preguntó él.

-Bueno…- me mordí el labio- Ella… Está muy enferma, lleva así mucho tiempo y estoy preocupada por ella.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento, no quería…- se incorporó también.

-No pasa nada, son cosas que ocurren ¿no?- le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y también me encantaría ver a Mary…- miré el cielo de nuevo.

-¿Mary? ¿Quién es?- alzó una deja.

Sonreí con pena, me habría encantado que ella estuviese ahora conmigo.

-Pues… Es como mi hermana mayor, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera… somos totalmente diferentes, pero supongo que eso es lo que nos une.- Me encogí de hombros.

Shanks se quedó unos momentos pensativo.

-¿Totalmente diferentes, eh?- se giró a mí-¿O sea que ella no tiene mala uva?- me preguntó divertido.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber qué imagen tienes de mí!?- me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza, aparentando estar ofendida.

-¿Respondo a eso?- "_eh, eh, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mí? _pensé.

-Idiota.-Bufé y me volví a tumbar en la madera. Shanks pareció pensárselo unos segundos, pero al final acabó tumbado a mi lado.

El silencio volvió a crearse entre nosotros.

-Oye…- le oí decir.

-¿Hm…?- giré mi rostro.

Me devolvió la mirada.

-No, nada, déjalo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eh, no seas así, dímelo- protesté, aunque tuve que admitir que estaba curiosa.

-Mejor no- dijo él cerrando los ojos- Quiero seguir con vida durante varios años más…

Le golpeé.

-¡Dímelo! ¡No puedes dejar a una persona así cuando le haces una pregunta!

Se frotó la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Era necesario el golpe?

-Nop – sonreí- pero me apetecía hacerlo. Y ahora dímelo.

-Tsk, enana- refunfuñó.-Está bien, pero debes prometerme que no me asesinarás, torturarás, castrarás, echarás por la borda ni me dejarás sin sake.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?- alcé una ceja.

-¡Sólo promételo!- me apuntó con el dedo.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, está bien- me llevé la mano al corazón, como cuando haces un juramento importante- Prometo, por muy tentador que sea, no asesinarte, torturarte, castrarte, echarte por la borda ni dejarte sin sake; ¿contento?

El pelirrojo pareció relajarse, pero aún así se alejó un poco de mí.

-¿Te gusta Buggy?-me preguntó al final.

"¿¡_AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!?_" Parpadeé y abrí la boca para decir algo.

-¡No me pegues!- se tapó la cara con las manos y se levantó rápidamente-¡Me lo has prometido!

Empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia. "¿_Buggy y yo? ¿Juntos? ¿En serio?"_. Empecé a reírme aún más, tal vez era porque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, o por lo ridículo de la situación, pero no podía parar de reírme.

-Oye…- hizo un mohín con la boca- No te rías, no es gracioso. He tenido que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para preguntártelo.-Se había destapado la cara y se había acercado a mí al ver que no iba a matarle por la pregunta.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dije al final cuando pude serenarme- Pero realmente, de todas las preguntas que puedes hacerme… ¿me haces ésta?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la vergüenza.

-¿Eso es un sí o un no?- preguntó fastidiado.

-¡Claro que no!- respondí, _¿era yo o parecía más relajado ahora?_-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

-Bueno… como estás siempre con él… pensé que… bueno…ya sabes- me miró a los ojos y volvió a desviar la mirada inmediatamente.

Sonreí pícaramente.

-¿Celoso?- pregunté rápidamente.

-Tsk, más quisieras, enana- se acercó de nuevo a mí y se volvió a tender en el suelo. Le imité.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sentada mirando las estrellas con Mr. Soyuntiogenialytueresolounaniñapequeña como si nada, hablando de cosas de las que no había hablado con nadie desde que me uní al Oro Jackson. "_Sí´, es un idiota"_ pensé _"pero saber sabe ser agradable y no irritante cuando quiere"_.

Volví a mirar las estrellas y esta vez fui yo la que hablé.

-Yo también solía mirar las estrellas, pero no con mi madre, si no con mi hermana- vi como Shanks se giraba.-Siempre buscábamos formas en ellas, y cuando las encontrábamos nos poníamos a chillar como locas y riendo como niñas pequeñas.

-¿Las estrellas tienen formas?- me preguntó extrañado.

-¿No lo sabías?- abrí los ojos con sorpresa y encarné las cejas.

-No.

-De verdad…- me arrimé más a él-Mira allí- señalé un punto concreto en el cielo.-Fíjate en esas tres estrellas que están muy juntas, justo ahí.

-¡Todas las estrellas están juntas!- entornó los ojos para buscar a lo que yo me refería.

Suspiré.

-Esas de ahí- me acerqué más- Las que brillan mucho mucho mucho y están muuuuuuy juntas.

-Hm… Ahá, ya las veo- dijo al final-¿qué pasa con ellas?

-Pues esas forman el Cinturón de Orión- le expliqué.

-¿El cinturón de qué?

-Si te fijas- le dije- alrededor de esas tres hay más estrellas, pero unas en concreto forman la figura de una persona, es difícil distinguirla, por eso solo se ve el cinturón.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-¡Ya lo veo!- excalmó-¡Enséñame más!

Reí.

-Bien… Hmm… A ver… Ahá- señalé otro punto en el cielo nocturno-¿Ves esas de ahí? ¿Las que forman como un cuadrado y que luego les salen otras como una cola?

-Cuadrado… cuadrado… cuadrado… ¡Sí! ¡Ahí está!

-Bueno, pues esos forman la osa mayor.

-¿Porque tiene forma de osa?

-Exactamente- afirmé.

-Genial- dijo- ¿hay más?

-Claro que sí, hay centenares de estrellas que tienen formas, y cada una es distinta a la otra, pero obviamente yo no las conozco todas.

Hizo un puchero.

-¿Y conoces alguna más?

-Solo una- afirmé- mi favorita.

Su boca se dibujó en una "o" por la sorpresa.

-¿Cuál es?

-Esa de ahí- moví mi brazo a la derecha- La constelación del Cisne.

-No veo nada- se arrimó más a mí para poder ver bien dónde estaba apuntando.

-Es que es difícil de ver- me apretujé más contra su cuerpo-Pero si te fijas bien, puedes ver la forma de un cisne en pleno vuelo: con las alas extendidas.

-¡Tú te imaginas cosas!- volteó su rostro para mirarme.

-¡Claro que no!- repuse-¡Es tu culpa si estás cieg…!- giré la cabeza para mirarle y no terminé la frase. Nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Me puse roja cual semáforo y mi corazón empezó a bombear mucho más deprisa. Sentía la garganta seca y de pronto me costaba respirar con normalidad.

Shanks al parecer lo estaba pasando como yo, ya que podía sentir sus mejillas de un color carmesí y su respiración entrecortada chocando contra mis labios.

-S-Shanks…- murmuré nerviosa.

El se acercó un poco más. Nuestras bocas debían estar a dos centímetros de distancia. Uno y medio. Uno. Medio.

-¡SHANKS! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO, PEDAZO DE VAGO!?- se oyó la voz furiosa de Rayleigh y él y yo nos separamos como movidos por un resorte.

Me levanté temblando y con la cara como un tomate. Maldita sea, ¡no podía mirarle a los ojos!

El segundo de a bordo pareció reparar en nosotros.

-¡TÚ!-señaló a Shanks con el dedo-¡A fregar los platos, ahora! ¡No pienso dejar que te escaquees como la última vez!

El pelirrojo fastidiado, bajó de un ágil salto de donde hace apenas dos segundos estábamos tumbados hasta el suelo.

-Sí, sí…- dijo- Ya voy, ya voy.

Me miró de reojo y yo aparté la mirada.

-Gracias- me dijo- me divertí mucho- me sonrojé aún más si cabe- enana.

Me quedé en shock, ¡se estaba burlando de mí, todo eso había sido para ponerme nerviosa!

-¡IDIOTA!- le grité, esta vez roja por el enfado también.

Él se despidió con la mano, y siendo arrastrado por Rayleigh, entró en la cocina.

Cuando hubieron entrado, me desplomé de rodillas en el suelo. El ritmo cardíaco de mi corazón no había disminuido y me sentía como una estúpida.

Me tumbé y me propuse dormir, aunque fuese al aire libre, para refrescar mi muy enredada mente.

Lo último que pensé antes de caer dormida, fue en que no me habría importado que me besara.

.

.

.

.

**Chan chaaaan~ Qué les pareció? Tomatazos? Bananazos? Melonazos? Acepto de todo!**

**Quiero dedicarles este capi a todos mis fieles lectores que han esperado con paciencia este capi, ya que los hice esperar demasiado.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, esta vez lo hice más largo para compensar ^^, nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**

**Me merezco un review?:)**

**Besitooos~**


	8. Isla

**Hola! ^^ Antes de nada quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

_**Yop:**_** gracias! Me alegra de que te guste mucho mi fic :3 me hace muy feliz, y efectivamente, la relación de Anne y Shanks será de amor-odio (me encantan las relaciones de amor-odio */*) al principio no estaba segura si hacer de que se llevaban bien y eran amigos, pero si se pelean todo el rato y discuten me parece más divertido escribirlo :3**

**Nos vemos! :)**

_**Midnight SkyDragon:**_** una de mis lectoras más fieles, gracias de verdad por leerme! :) La verdad a mí también me parecen divertidas las reacciones de Shanks con Anne y me divierto mucho escribiéndolas ^^. En cuanto a lo del Haki, al principio no sabía si ponerlo o no, pero más adelante en un capi tenía que usarlo, así que decidí hacerlo :3. Y en lo del anterior capítulo… Me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto, se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo ya que la inspiración se me fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero me alegra de que me haya salido bien!**

**Besitooos~ ^^**

_**OPDM Luffy:**_** muchas gracias por tus reviews! Si te soy sincera me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo la parte de la escusa que debería dar Anne xD y por supuesto tenía que hacerla nakama :3, si no… cómo iba a pelear con Shanks? xD.**

**También voy a poner más roces entre ellos… jijiji~, ya estoy pensando en un capi especialmente en que ocurra algo que espero que te guste (y a los demás claro ^^)**

**Chaitoo! :3**

_**Pausyan: **_**exactamente! He de hacer que Anne tenga cuidado, a ver si sin querer le va a soltar a Shanks que va a perder su brazo izquierdo solo para fastidiarle :P.**

**Espero que te haya gustado la conti, y que sigas leyéndome :)**

**Yaneee~!**

_**Aiko Natssume:**_** me alegra mucho de que te guste, Onee-san! :3. Y claramente tenía que mencionarte en el capi anterior sí o sí xD, y claro que eres importante ^^ (por lo menos para mí) , pero Shanks es mío ¬¬ todito para mí :P. Espero de veras que me sigas leyendo ya que tu opinión es muy importante para mí :3**

**Muchos besitos y abrazos (Mary) Onee-san!**

_**rakelDsa: **_**una nueva lectora! Gracias por leer mi fic, y me alegro de que te guste! Espero que sea de tu agrado y que continúes leyéndome :3**

**Abrazoos !^^**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretener a mis lectores y sin ánimo de lucro :).**

**Aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo! Disfrutad!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí cómo alguien me zarandeaba de los hombros mientras repetía mi nombre.

-Anne-chan, Anne-chan, despierta- me dio unos golpecitos suaves en las mejillas y yo me giré hacia otro lado.

-Hmmm… Cinco minutitos más, mami, que hoy es sábado- dije con voz ronca y somnolienta.

La persona ahogó una risa.

-Me temo que no soy tu madre, Anne-chan… y tampoco es sábado- dijo divertido.

Perezosamente me volví a girar y abrí un ojo y luego el otro. Me encontré a Buggy agachado al lado mío, sonriéndome.

Un momento… ¿¡qué hacía Buggy en mi camarote!? ¿¡Y desde cuando había luz solar en él!? Más despierta me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida donde anoche estuve mirando las estrellas y… los recuerdos del casi-beso de Shanks y yo hizo que me sonrojara levemente.

Bostecé y me froté los ojos.

-Hm… ¿qué hora es…?- pregunté.

-Las ocho y media- me tendió la mano.

Se la agarré e hice que me levantara ya que a las mañanas yo era medio zombie y necesitaba por lo menos quince minutos para que mi cerebro funcionase con normalidad.

Cuando ya me pudo poner de pies levanté las manos y me estiré.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dormida?- me preguntó.

-Oh, bueno, ayer salí a mirar un rato las estrellas y…me quedé dormida- omití la parte de Shanks.

Me sonrió y bajó de un salto a la cubierta. Extendió los brazos hacia mí.

-Salta, que yo te cojo- me ofreció.

-Vaya, eres todo un caballero- me senté en el borde del techo y salté.

Me agarró pero yo salté con demasiada fuerza y perdimos el equilibrio, cayendo yo encima de él en el suelo.

-Vaya, lo siento- me disculpé riéndome.- ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No tranquila- dijo también él riéndose- ¿y tú, estás bien?

-Sí, sí.- y continuamos riéndonos como niños pequeños que acaban de hacer una travesura.

-Ejém- alguien carraspeó.

Nos giramos a la vez y vimos a Shanks mirándonos con una ceja levantada y cruzado de brazos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos: yo apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho del peliazul y él rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos. Me levanté rápidamente y le ofrecí la mano.

-Gracias- me dijo agarrándola. De un fuerte tirón le levante, con demasiada fuerza, y si no lo hubiese sujetado por los hombros se habría caído esta vez él encima de mí.

-Siento interrumpir vuestro…momento- dijo el pelirrojo con voz seria- pero Ûro ha amenazado con tiraros por la borda si no vais a desayunar.

-Sí, sí, ya vamos- dijo el de la nariz roja molesto separándose de mí y lanzándole una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo, quien hizo como que no la vio.

-Id yendo vosotros- les dije y se giraron a mirarme-Yo voy a darme una ducha antes de ir a desayunar, podéis empezar sin mí.

Buggy asintió y Shanks simplemente se quedó serio, con el sombrero de paja tapándole los ojos.

-Nos vemos luego- les despedí con la mano y entré dentro del barco para ir a mi camarote.

Lo último que vi antes de girarme fue a Shanks con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos.

No es que fuese un camarote de lujo ni un apartamento, no os vayáis a pensar, simplemente era un pequeño cuarto, con una cómoda estilo _vintage _pegada a la pared izquierda y enfrente de ésta, pegada a la pared derecha, una cama antigua con dosel, pero como nadie la había usado estaba prácticamente nueva, las sábanas eran de tonos azulados y verdosos. Al lado del pie de la cama y a la derecha de la puerta había un pequeño armario de madera oscura, con grabados de barcos piratas que navegaban sobre olas. Detrás y un poco a la izquierda de la cabecera de la cama había un tocador de madera blanca con un espejo ovalado y pintado con bordados color turquesa.

El pequeño cuarto se iluminaba gracias a un ojo de buey que estaba arriba de la cabecera de la cama, y que estaba cubierto por una pequeña cortina color turquesa, a juego con el tocador y la cama.

La primera vez que había visto el cuarto, me había parecido la cosa más maravillosa del mundo ( y eso que no era muy grande ): parecía el cuarto de mis sueños. Me dijeron que Tom lo había construido, junto con otros cinco cuartos más aparte del que yo ocupaba, por si alguna vez tenían nakamas del sexo femenino, porque obviamente no las iban a meter a dormir con todos los hombres.

También disponía de un pequeño cuarto de baño (síp, para mi solita) en el que se entraba por una puerta que estaba al lado de la cómoda.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto y entré al baño.

No era muy grande, suficiente para una persona. Tenía una ducha con una mampara de cristal empotrada en la esquina izquierda, al fondo. Pegada a la pared derecha había un lavabo estilo _vintage_ al igual que la cómoda del dormitorio y el suelo estaba cubierto de azulejos de color verde agua. También había un retrete y un colgador para las toallas. Al lado de la ducha un cesto para la ropa sucia.

Me desvestí (sí, ya me había puesto mi ropa normal, no la camisa de Shanks) y me metí en la ducha. Abrí el grifo de agua caliente y dejé que corriera por mi cuerpo, mientras sentía todos mis músculos relajarse al contacto con el agua.

Cogí el champú con olor a cereza y me enjaboné el pelo con él, mientras que con el gel de olor a vainilla me embadurnaba el cuerpo.

Al cabo de varios minutos, decidí que no podía quedarme ahí para toda la vida (por muy tentador que fuera) y me aclaré el pelo y el cuerpo con agua fría.

Coloqué una toalla en el suelo y con otra dispuse a secarme el cuerpo. Después me recogí el cabello con la toalla para que se me secase y me puse la ropa interior, luego la camisa de tirantes blanca y por último mis shorts estilo militar. Me puse mis botas de cordones justo por debajo de la rodilla y me quite la toalla del pelo.

Me di un poco de crema en la cara y me alisé y peiné el pelo con los dedos como pude _"debo comprarme un cepillo para el pelo en el próximo lugar en el que paremos"_ me recordé _"y algo de ropa también"_.

Me miré al espejo por última vez y sonreí satisfecha, me gustaba mi yo tipo anime; con mis ojos azules brillando, contrastando con mi piel blanca y mis labios rojizos. Recordé que Mary siempre me decía que me parecía a Blancanieves, que solo me faltaba tener el pelo más oscuro y era igual que ella. Sentí una punzada en el corazón al recordarla e hice una mueca con la boca.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a desayunar con el resto de la tripulación.

-¡Buenos días!- saludé a todos con una enorme sonrisa nada más abrir la puerta, a la que me respondieron (algunos con comida en la boca).

Roger reía alegremente mientras, disimuladamente, les robaba parte del desayuno a sus nakama quienes le exigían que se lo devolviese.

-¡TÚ!- pegué un brinco al ver un cucharón a medio milímetro de mi rostro-¡Ponte a desayunar antes de que cambie de idea y te tire por la borda por ser impuntual!- me dijo el cocinero con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Ha-hai Ûro-san- dije y rápidamente tomé asiento entre Haru y Buggy, quien me sonrió.

Me serví un vaso de zumo de naranja y cogí un pastelito relleno de crema "_delicioso"_ pensé al darle un buen mordisco.

-Anne- me llamó Rayleigh.

-¿Hm?- pregunté con la boca llena.

-Ayer se me hizo raro veros a ti y a éste- señaló con el pulgar a Shanks quien removía su café con una cucharita con aire distraído- en el techo de la cocina sin…digamos…romperos algo el uno al otro.

-Qué buena imagen tienes de nosotros, Ray-san- murmuré sarcásticamente y me llevé el vaso de zumo a los labios para beber.

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros- no es muy común ver a dos nakamas que se pasan la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo besándose.- me miró significativamente.

Escupí el zumo y empecé a toser violentamente. De pronto, todo el comedor se había quedado en silencio y nos miraban a Shanks y a mí con expresiones sorprendidas en el rostro. Menos Roger, que se estaba partiendo de risa ahí mismo y Buggy, que se estaba encargando de darme golpecitos en la espalda mientras me repetía que no me ahogase.

-¿¡Qu-qué!?- pude preguntar al final y tuve la sensación de que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se subía a mi cara-¡No nos estábamos besando!

-Sí claro…- apoyó su cabeza en la mano derecha con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-¡Que no!- grité completamente roja.

-¿Entonces qué hacíais los dos ahí arriba tan acurrucados?- alzó una ceja.

-Pues… le estaba enseñando los nombres de las constelaciones, y como está medio ciego tuve que "arrimarme" a él para decirle donde estaban- miré a Shanks, que parecía que no se había inmutado de nada.

-Tsk, así que así es como se llama ahora…-Crocus llevó su dedo índice a la barbilla con aire pensativo.

-¡Que os digo que no nos…!- intenté protestar.

-Ella tiene razón- todos se giraron a Shanks, que seguía removiendo el café absorto en su mundo- no nos besamos.

-¡Veis!- sonreí triunfante, una sonrisa que se me borró con el siguiente comentario del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué iba yo a querer besar a un niña tan molesta? Sería problemático…- dijo con aire aburrido.

Ese comentario me dolió, que queréis que os diga, y ahí tuve la certeza de que lo que pasó la noche anterior antes de que Rayleigh nos encontrara fue puro teatro para ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa?- me levanté de mi silla y puse los brazos en jarras- ¡Soy YO a la que le molestaría besar a alguien con un carácter tan infantil, engreído e insoportable! Pedazo de… de…de- cuando estaba a punto de soltarle una burrada entró el compañero de navegación de Haru.

-¡Hay una isla a las tres en punto!

Roger se levantó completamente animado.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya me estaba cansando de no pisar tierra firme! ¡Vamos muchachos, seguro que hay restaurantes ahí!- les salió una gotita en la frente y yo solté una risita. Roger realmente se parecía a Luffy.

-Pero capitán…- dijo el navegante llamando la atención del nombrado.

-¿Hm?

-Hay… un problemita…- miró a Rayleigh.

-¿Qué ocurre?- y de pronto una expresión horrorizada apareció en el rostro del capitán-¡No me digas que es una isla en la que no venden sake!

Él soltó una risita nerviosa.

-He, no es eso capitán.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… que Shirohige está en la isla, he divisado el Moby Dick.- todos adoptaron un semblante serio y se giraron a su capitán.

Un momento… ¿Shirohige? ¿El Shirohige que se convierte en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, está en la isla en la que vamos a parar? No sabía si estar emocionada o cagada de miedo.

No me lo pensé dos veces, salí corriendo como una bala del comedor. Tenía que verlo para creerlo. Los demás fueron detrás de mí.

Me asomé por la borda y vi una isla a lo lejos.

Haru se colocó a mi lado y miró por un catalejo.

-Sí, no hay duda, es el barco de Edward Newgate.- le dijo a Roger, quién sonrió de forma perversa.

-Esto será divertido…- oí que murmuraba.

Le arranqué el catalejo de las manos a Haru y miré por él.

Y, a lo lejos se divisaba un barco pirata enorme, con una ballena blanca en la pro. Y, allí subido, aunque no se viese muy bien, la figura de un hombre que se convertirá en leyenda unos años más tarde.

Edward Newgate, más conocido como Shirohige.

.

.

.

.

**Bueeeno, aquí se acaba el capi ^^, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo :).**

**Y una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios! :3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos~**


	9. Sihrohige

**Hola a tod s! He intentado subir este capi lo más rápido posible ya que no quiero que Midnight-san me mande a su horca de secuaces XD, y espero que lo disfrutéis, solo digo que Anne se va a llevar una sorpresa al ver a alguien…~ :P No los entretengo más y… De cabeza al capítulo 9!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Posiblemente Shirohige ya nos hubiese visto como nosotros a él; y aún seguíamos en el barco por dos opciones, la primera: seguíamos vivos porque tenía lumbago y no podía usar su Akuma No Mi (Buggy y yo apoyábamos esa teoría), o la segunda: lucharía contra nosotros más tarde, cuando llegásemos a la isla (esa la apoyaban todos los demás).

-¿¡Vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a él de nuevo!?- preguntó Buggy agarrándose de los pelos y corriendo en círculos. -¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!? ¿¡Qué he hecho mal en esta vida!?

-Oh, vamos- replico Shanks- si la última vez no fue para tanto.

-¿¡Perdón!?- Buggy le fulminó con la mirada- ¡Casi nos vuelca el barco! Pero claro…- dijo en tono deprimido- Como tú puedes nadar… seguramente, seguramente… yo hubiese sido el único muerto…como alimento para los peces…- se sorbió los mocos.

Yo fui a donde Roger y le miré ojos brillantes.

-¿Vamos a ir a donde él? ¿Vamos a ir, vamos a ir? Porfaaaaa- puse las manos delante de mi cara como si estuviese rezando.

Parpadeó sorprendido, pero luego me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Shahahahaha, ¡así me gusta! ¡Una muchacha lista para la acción!- rió.

Todos los tripulantes habían sacado sus armas y tenían un semblante serio, esperando las órdenes de su capitán.

-¿¡Tú también!?- Buggy me miró y empezó a llorar aún más.

Obviamente habían malinterpretado mis intenciones -yo no quería ir a meterme con nadie más ni nadie menos que el ,en un futuro, hombre más fuerte del mundo- simplemente quería ir a verle… fuera del ordenador. Sí, vale, era una idea un tanto suicida ir a donde Shirohige y decirle: _"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Verás, quería venir a conocerte porque me pareces alguien impresionante y a pesar de estar en la tripulación de Gol. D. Roger quería saludarte" _. No, no era muy tentador que te cortaran con una espada que mide tres metros, no parecía ser muy agradable.

-¡Bien!- dijo Roger soltándome y sacando su espada-¡Vayamos a donde ellos!

-Sí, capitán-Haru y su camarada, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Roland, fueron a donde estaba el timón del barco y segundos más tarde estábamos yendo directos a la isla.

Me asomé por la borda, muerta de nervios, y empecé a pensar en que iba a conocer a Marco, Vista, Tatch… ¡Y a Shirohige!; empecé a morderme las uñas. "_Debo sacarme una foto con Marco para enseñársela a Mary… se morirá de la envidia… ¿hay cámaras por aquí?" _ Reí nerviosa, _" sí, cuando regrese … si es que regreso" _Empecé a dar golpecitos con la punta de mi bota al suelo.

-Creo que eres la primera persona aparte de Roger a quien le entusiasma ver a Edward Newgate, Anne- Rayleigh se colocó a mi lado y sonrió.

-¿Y a quién no? ¡Esta oportunidad solo se da una vez en la vida, si es que se da, y yo lo tengo prácticamente delante!- le miré desbordante de emoción- ¿Cuántas veces habéis luchado contra él? ¿Os ha ganado alguna batalla? Oh, claro que no, estamos hablando de Roger… ¿Y cuántas veces le habéis ganado? ¿Su bigote es natural? ¡Esto es súper emocionante!- empecé a acribillarle a preguntas y hablaba tan rápido que seguramente no había pillado ninguna.

Ante su expresión desconcertada aclaré.

-Vaya lo siento, ¿ya vuelvo a hablar como un loro, verdad? Lo siento, solo me pasa cuando estoy muy muy muy nerviosa… ¡pero realmente lo estoy!

-Enana, cálmate, ¿quieres? Nos vas a dejar a todos sordos…- Shanks me miraba con expresión molesta.

Antes de que pudiese decirle nada Buggy se me adelantó.

-¡TÚ! ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Anne-chan, bastardo!- miraba con expresión homicida al pelirrojo, apuntándole con el dedo.

Le miré con suficiencia y mi nerviosismo fue completamente disuelto. Y para rematar le saqué la lengua.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua- haced lo que queráis…- concluyó. Abrió la puerta que daba a un pasillo que conducía al camarote de los hombres y la cerró de un portazo.

"…_Haced lo que queráis…"_ ¿A qué venía eso? ¿Qué habíamos hecho Buggy y yo? _ "¿¡Y por qué demonios está tan insoportable desde el desayuno!?"_.

-¿¡Pero a este que cojones le pasa si puede saberse!?- pregunté mosqueada poniendo los brazos en jarras. Vale, Shanks y yo casi siempre discutíamos, pero ahora parecía realmente molesto por algo.

Vi como Rayleigh sonreía de una manera extraña y miraba la puerta por la que había salido Shanks de cubierta.

-Interesante…- dijo aún sonriendo.

-¿Qué es interesante?- le pregunté.- ¿Qué demonios le he hecho para que esté así de mosqueado?

-No está mosqueado contigo- me aseguró el segundo de a bordo sin mirarme y sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿¡Entonces que le pasa!?- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- Ni que fuese bipolar…

Rayleigh se me quedó mirando mientras yo murmuraba cosas sobre lo insoportable que estaba desde esta mañana Shanks.

Al final él suspiró.

-Voy a hablar con él… Y Buggy…- el nombrado se giró a él- No deberías…- me miró y luego otra vez a él- nada déjalo- y se fue por la misma puerta que el del sombrero de paja riendo a carcajadas.

-¿¡Y a éste que le pasa también!?- miré a Buggy- ¿Y qué es lo que no deberías hacer?

Se encogió de hombros, parecía igual o más perdido que yo.

-Y yo que sé…

¿Os digo la verdad? Al parecer Buggy y yo éramos los únicos que no nos enterábamos de nada, porque al girarme vi a todos mis nakama mirándonos a Buggy y a mí y luego a la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, ¡incluso Roger!, el siempre despistado y cabezota capitán parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría porque al igual que Rayleigh empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

Cuando ya estaba harta e iba a empezar a preguntarles "amablemente" que de qué demonios se reían, echaron el ancla y el barco se paró. Habíamos llegado a la isla.

Me asomé rápidamente a ver si estaba el Moby Dick, pero no lo vi.

-Hemos atracado un poco más alejados de ellos… por precaución- me aclaró Crocus al ver mi expresión de desconcierto.

Hice un mohín con la boca.

-¿Pero… iremos verdad?- miré a Roger, quien se acomodó su sombrero y sonrió de esa forma suya tan peculiar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voy a darle una buena tunda a ese Newgate! ¡Shahahahaha!- se giró a sus tripulantes.

Fue a añadir algo, pero en ese instante apareció Rayleigh con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro seguido de un cabizbajo Shanks que iba murmurando cosas, no muy agradables, por lo bajo.

Todos se giraron a mirarle y cuando levantó la mirada pude ver que sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono carmín, todos rieron menos Shanks, Buggy y yo. El pelirrojo apartó la mirada, mosqueado, y se sentó en las escaleras.

-Bien- prosiguió Roger- ahora que estamos todos, vosotros dos- nos señaló a Shanks y a mí- os quedaréis cuidando el braco mientras que nosotros vamos a… "hablar pacíficamente" con Edward- una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de estar esperando algo y va alguien y en menos de dos segundos tira ese algo por la borda? Así es como me sentí yo.

-¡Pero no es justo!- dijimos a la vez Buggy, Shanks y yo.

-¡Yo quiero ver a Shirohige!- protesté yo.

-¡Yo no pienso quedarme con ella- me señaló- solo en el barco!- protestó Shanks.

Nos fulminamos con la mirada.

-¡Yo no quiero iiiiiiiiir!-Buggy empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡CALLÁOS TODOS!- Rayleigh nos golpeó a todos en la cabeza-¡Vosotros dos!- nos señaló mientras nos sobábamos el chinchón-¡Os quedaréis aquí!- al ver que abríamos la boca para volver a protestar añadió-¡O sino tú te quedarás sin sake durante tres meses!- refiriéndose a Shanks- ¡y tú tendrás que pelar patatas durante dos meses!- refiriéndose a mí.

Ambos cerramos la boca inmediatamente.

-¡Y tú!- señaló a Buggy- Vendrás con nosotros, como tu cuerpo es separable puedes levitarte en el aire y decirnos la posición de Shirohige, ¡o si no te tiraremos al mar!

Al igual que Shanks y yo, Buggy dejó de llorar nada más oír esas palabras.

-Bien- Roger- id bajando muchachos e… id bien preparados.

¿Os imagináis una tripulación súper alegre de repente convertida en gente seria y con armas hasta –literalmente- los dientes? Pues eso es lo que pasó en el Oro Jackson, sin exagerar. Cada uno, o casi, cogió un arma de cada tipo y bajo del barco diciendo a quién se iba a cargar primero.

Buggy miró a su capitán antes de bajar, como un alma en pena, del braco.

-Capitán… ¿usted no viene?- le pregunto.

-Sí, sí…- Roger miró a Shanks- pero antes tengo que hablar con éste de aquí.- le señaló con el dedo pulgar.

Buggy suspiró. Yo le miré y le sonreí con ánimos, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo de la envidia; me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente y bajó de un salto.

Me giré a donde Roger y Shanks y vi que el último me observaba fijamente, con una mirada que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar. Roger nos miraba alternativamente y se puso al lado de Shanks.

-Ven un momento conmigo, muchacho- le hizo un ademán con la mano.

Shanks se levantó perezosamente, se sacudió los pantalones y siguió a su capitán hasta un rincón del barco, donde yo no pudiese escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Me encogí de hombros _"hombres… ¿Quién los entiende?"_ me senté en la barandilla y observé como todos mis nakamas hablaban animados (si exceptuamos a Buggy, que ahora mismo estaba acuclillado en el suelo con una aura depresiva alrededor suyo).

Oí como Roger reía y cómo Shanks gritaba algo que no pude oír bien.

Me giré al mar y una suave brisa con olor a sal llegó hasta mi nariz. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del contacto del viento marítimo con mi piel y cómo se mecía mi pelo al compás del aire.

-Bien- oí que dijo Roger al cabo de un rato, al lado mío- nosotros nos vamos, y en cuanto a vosotros… que os divirtáis- sonrió pícaramente antes de bajar y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Vi cómo al bajar Roger todos se ponían en marcha hacia la zona donde estaba Shirohige y me quedé observándolos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista.

Me giré a ver a Shanks.

-Bueno- me bajé del un salto- como estamos solos y no hay nadie para parar una pelea nuestra… creo que sería una buena idea no pelearnos durante un rato.

-Hmp, como sea- se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Vale, ya estaba harta.

-¿¡Se puede saber que cojones te pasa!?- en dos zancadas me planté delante de él y lo fulminé con la mirada-¿¡Se puede saber que te he hecho para que estés así!?

Pareció un poco sorprendido por mi cambio de humor tan repentino, pero no cambió la expresión de su cara.

-No me pasa nada, ¿déjalo quieres?- se tapó con el sombrero de paja los ojos.

-No, no quiero- respondí tozuda- Llevas de un humor insoportable desde ésta mañana, ¡y no hay quién te aguante! Además… ¿qué te ha hecho el pobre de Buggy para que lo trates así?

Eso sí pareció molestarle.

-Escucha enana- respondió furioso- No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, ¿sí? Ya que simplemente nos aguantamos por ser nakamas, tú y yo no nos llevamos bien y se acabó, así que déjame en paz; y en cuanto a Buggy… Es un imbécil.- apretó los puños y yo me separé de él, dolida.

-Bien- me di la vuelta tan dignamente como pude y me volví a sentar en la barandilla, dándole la espalda- tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, me parece bien.

Oí como abría la puerta de la cocina y entraba dando un portazo cuando la volvió a cerrar.

"_Simplemente nos aguantamos por ser nakamas"_ esas palabras no se iban de mi mente y se me clavaban como cuchillas. "_¿Realmente le caigo tan mal?" "¿Se- se ha cansado de mí y ya no me soporta?"_ Los ojos me escocían por aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Pegué un puñetazo a la madera donde estaba sentada; le había cogido cariño -en cierto modo- siempre discutíamos, pero eso era lo que nos unía… o eso creía yo hasta hace menos de cinco minutos.

Me empezó a temblar el labio inferior, "_¡no!" "¡no pienso llorar!". _Respiré hondo.

-Anne…- oí la voz de Shanks detrás de mí y me giré para mirarle; no había oído como se abría la puerta y me sobresalté al oírle hablar.

-¿Qué?- le pregunte bordemente.-Si has venido para decirme de nuevo que no te mol…

-Lo siento- me miró a los ojos.

Me quedé muda, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir- me he portado como un imbécil, lo lamento.

Me giré y volví a mirar el mar, para que no viese mi expresión de alivio en el rostro; no iba a darle esa satisfacción.

-No pasa nada, está bien- mi voz temblorosa me traicionó.

-Anne…- se acercó a mí y noté como se colocaba a mi lado y me miraba- No, no lo está. Siento haberte dicho esas cosas es que… hoy estoy frustrado. No quería pagarlo contigo, de veras. Perdóname.

Le miré de reojo.

-Vale- le apunté con el dedo- esto nunca ha pasado.

-¿Pasar el qué? ¿Yo no recuerdo nada?- sonrió divertido y le devolví la sonrisa.

-De todas maneras… ¿hoy no has tenido un buen despertar, eh?- alcé una ceja. Lo dije para bromear, pero cuando su expresión feliz cambió a una seria supe que había metido la pata.

-No, al contrario que el tuyo…- escupió las últimas cinco palabras entre dientes.

"_¿Eh?" "¿Qué ha pasado cuando me he despertado yo pues?"_ le iba a preguntar eso, pero una voz me interrumpió.

-¡Anne! ¡Shanks! ¡El capitán dice que vayáis!

En menos de dos segundos estábamos los dos en el suelo y a mí se me olvidó completamente lo borde que había sido el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vayamos? ¿A dónde él? ¿A dónde Shirohige? ¡Oh, Dios, mio! ¿Y el barco? ¿Se queda aquí? ¿Nadie lo cuida?- empecé a hablar rápidamente de nuevo.

-Eh, eh- Roland, que era él quién nos había venido a buscar, me hizo un ademán con las manos para que frenara un poco- Yo solo sé que hemos llegado a donde Shirohige y él le ha dicho al capitán que quería hablar con él, se han ido y luego ha vuelto y me ha dicho que te llame.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Shanks.

-No quieren que te quedes solo, así que ven con nosotros- dijo empezando a caminar.

Nos miramos y le seguimos.

Lo primero que vi, fue el Moby Dick y casi me da un desmayo en medio de la playa, pero como vería a Shirohige decidí que me desmayaría cuando le viese a él.

Empecé a morderme las uñas, de nuevo, y a mirar cada dos por tres a ver si los veía.

-Enana, cálmate- dijo Shanks con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón - no van a desaparecer, ¿sabes?

-¡Tú no estás emocionado porque los has visto miles de veces! ¡Pero ésta es la primera que yo le veo!- empecé a dar saltitos por el nerviosismo.

Continuamos caminando mientras yo le preguntaba cosas sobre cómo era Shirohige a Shanks, quién me respondia siempre que ya lo vería yo misma.

-Ya estamos- dijo Roland en un momento.

"_¿Ya estamos"_ Iba tan despistada hablando con Shanks que no me di cuenta de que los teníamos a menos de diez metros de distancia.

Con el corazón amenazándome con salirme del pecho me asomé desde detrás de Roland y lo vi.

Shirohige.

Contuve un gritito nervioso y salí de detrás del navegante. Seguramente los que me estuviesen viendo en esos momentos verían estrellitas dibujadas en mis ojos y una luz deslumbrante alrededor mío.

No podía dejar de mirarle, era como un maldito imán del que no puedes desviar la mirada. Se giró para mirarnos, cuando vio a Shanks y a Roland arrugó el ceño y luego se giró para mirarme a mí

Oh, Dios, mío. No sabía si morirme de miedo por esa mirada que imponía tanto o sentirme maravillada y nerviosa. Así que hice las dos cosas.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, tal vez un grito histérico, pero una voz que me dejó completamente helada me interrumpió.

-¿Anne? ¿Eres tú?

Oh, no. Imposible. Esa voz… no, no era posible.

Busqué con la mirada al portador de esa voz tan familiar para mí y la encontré a los pies de Shirohige.

Abrí los ojos como platos, el corazón se me paró, sentí como el color se me iba del rostro y empecé a temblar.

-Ma…ry…- murmuré al final.

.

.

.

.

**PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Voy a ser mala y a dejaros con la intriga –evil face- :P Qué hara Anne ahora? Qué hace Mary en el mundo de One Piece? Cómo reaccionará?**

**Sé que en este capi he hecho a Shanks un borde y un cerdo ( casi hace llorar a Anne! ), pero… qué será lo que le molesta tanto? Por qué habrá gritado a Anne de esa manera? Fufufufufu~ Dentro de unos capis se sabrá!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capii!**

**Besoitos de chocolate~^^**

**Natsuki-chan :3**


	10. ¿Mary?

**Hola! Antes de nada quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

_**Midnight SkyDragon**__**:**_** eso digo yo también… menudo lio amoroso entre los tres! Realmente me alegra de que te guste como escribo y que me adores :DD Y aquí va la conti, sé que la has estado esperando con ansias (o eso espero :P) y espero que te guste así no me mandarás a todo tu séquito que por cierto… ¡Yo también quiero uno así! Y en las divisiones pirata que entre Shanks :PP**

**Gracias de nuevo por tus reviews Midnight-chan!**

**Besitoos~**

_**Aiko Natssume: **_** me alegra de que cada vez te guste más mi historia Nee-san ^^ e intentaré hacerlos lo más largos posibles (pero sin serlo mucho ;) ). Yo también adoro a Shirohige… ¡su bigote es tan… tan… aplatanado (?) XD! Y me hace feliz que el anterior capi te gustase tanto y efectivamente… Shanks es idiota, pero un idiota pelirrojo muy kawaii / / / y sip, lo dejé en lo más interestante PUAJAJAJAJAJAJA y ya me imagino los insultos O.O… ¡NIÑA NO USES ESE LENGUAJE! XD! Espero que te guste el capii!**

**Abrazos de oso ^^**

_**rakelDsa: **_**como dije antes… soy una persona malvada Muahahaha XD, así os dejo enganchadas y esperáis la conti con ansias ^^, o eso espero. Yo, simplemente, amo a Shanks en todo su esplendor 8D. Y de nada por el fic, me divierto mucho escribiéndolo!**

**Nos vemos! :)**

**Y a mis nuevas lectoras, por supuesto:**

_**Asakura Luxe: **_**Me alegro de que mi historia te saque una que otra carcajada :3. Pues yo si fuera Anne me tiraría todos los días medio hiperactiva (por no decir completamente hiperactiva) al saber que estoy en el mundo de One Piece; estaría gritando como una loca posesa XDDD y Mary y ella que están ahí y nosotros en clase haciendo exámenes y con profesoras que dan miedo D: y sí, ¡envidia cochinaaaaa!**

**Intentaré subir los capis lo más rápido que pueda, y espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates por dejarlo en lo más interesante ;3**

**Saludineeees!**

_**IshikoNanami:**_** he de decir que yo también me pirro por las relaciones de amor-odio, me vuelven completamente loca 8D y Shanks… ya no se puede hablar, es demasiado asdfasdfasdfasdf *le salen corazoncitos en los ojos* Y no me mates por lo del anterior capi TnT, pero quería dejarlo en lo más interesante para dejaros enganchados/as :33 En cuanto a lo de Shanks… tal vez esté celoso… tal vez no… o tal vez esté embarazado y tiene cambios de humor (?) Nah XD. Porque ver a dos personas en el suelo una arriba de otra… uf! Da que pensar… pero… si Anne y Shanks se llevan "mal" por qué estaría celoso? Lo explicaré más adelante, aunque creo que ya habréis sacado vuestras conclusiones :P**

**Besitos de chocolate de la autora para su lectora psicópata ^^.**

_**malena99:**_** oh, de veras? Me hace feliz que te hayas metido en tu cuenta solo por ponerme un review * / / /*, gracias, gracias! :3 De veras te he enganchado a Shanks? Eso me hace feliz! :D Shanks celoso es demasiado posesivo y… y… comible? ++ así que lo pondré mas veces así… y porqué está celoso? Si es que lo está… Se sabrá más adelante ;3**

**Aquí te dejo la conti, el capítulo 10!**

**Besitos y abrazos! ^^**

_**Orikame:**_** buenas! Me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^, yaa, intenté ponerlo lo más sorpresa que pude para que os sorprendierais, y veo que lo he conseguido! :P. Y sí, Shanks es genial */ / / /*, quiero un Shanks por mi cumple (?) XD, sí, se que no hay muchos fics de él, pero a mi parecer es un personaje importante y sexy también 8D y me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir! :3**

**Más besos!**

_**MiwakoGloss:**_** vaya gracias por leer mi fic :3, me alegro de que esté gustando a tanta gente, me hace realmente muy feliz ^^. Espero que sigas leyéndolo y que te siga gustando :)**

**Nos vemos!**

**Bien, ahora, sin más demora… Aquí os dejo el décimo capítulo *fuegos artificiales*. Disfrutadlo y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir con la historia!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ma…ry…-murmuré al final.

Parpadeé aun en estado de puro shock. Era ella, no había duda alguna: su pelo corto y de color moreno aclarado por el sol, sus ojos verdes y color miel brillando como siempre y esa sonrisa que nunca se le iba del rostro; aunque claro, todo ello convertido en personaje anime.

-¡Anne! ¡Anne!- su sonrisa se iluminó al reconocerme y empezó a correr hacia mí.

Yo por mi parte me quede donde estaba, clavada en el suelo sin poder moverme, sintiéndome mareada por momentos.

Me abrazó tan fuerte cuando llegó a mi lado que tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás para no caerme de espaldas.

-¡Anne, realmente eres tú!- se separó un poco de mí y me evaluó de arriba abajo-¡estás estupenda!

¿Veis ahora la diferencia? Mary era una muchacha hiperactiva, siempre alegre y extrovertida; yo por mi parte era tímida, claro que era alegre pero lo que Mary hacía con su personalidad alegre era alegrar también a los demás. De ahí que yo me hubiese quedado tipo estatua de sal al verla y que ella hubiese venido corriendo como un cohete hacia mí.

-Mary… ¡Mary!- volví a la normalidad y me lancé a sus brazos, y para que mentir, se me escapó alguna que otra lágrima.

-Anne… que me ahogas…- se quejó ella.

Me separé de ella y me limpié las lágrimas de los ojos; no sabía muy bien por qué lloraba, si de alivio, felicidad o porque en estos últimos días mi cuerpo había segregado emasiada adrenalina.

-Lo siento- le sonreí- pero me alegro tanto de verte que…

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ANNE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- me interrumpió su grito, que casi me revienta los tímpanos. Me agarró de las manos y me miró a los ojos, completamente feliz- ¡DONDE SIEMPRE HABÍAMOS QUERIDO IR! ¡ES ALUCINANTE!- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿pero eso es razón para que me rompas lo oídos?

-¿¡Qué mas dan los oídos!? ¿¡TE DAS CUENTA DE DÓNDE ESTAMOS!?- se puso a saltar y a dar gritos.

-Sí, sí- supe que iban a pasar unos varios, muchos, demasiados minutos hasta que Mary se calmara- he tenido varios días para acostumbrarme…- suspiré.

-¡Ven conmigo!- se dio la vuelta y me llevó-prácticamente a rastras- hacia Shirohige- ¡Te voy a presentar al viejo y mis compañeros!- se giró y me sonrió, radiante.

-O-oye, espera que mis nakama están ahí…- intenté decirle y me giré a mirarlos.

Continuó arrastrándome mientras todos nos miraban completamente perdidos.

-¡Viejo!- llamó a Shirohige; y, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que Mary había llamado "viejo" al futuro hombre más fuerte del mundo y temí por su vida y la mía una milésima de segundo, hasta que vi que el capitán no se había inmutado por haberle llamado así.- ¡Te presento a Anne!- me colocó delante suyo y yo tragué fuerte.

Me sentía diminuta, minúscula al lado suyo.

-Ho-hola- todas mis ganas de conocerle se esfumaron cuando me miró.

-Anne, supongo que ya sabrás quién es él.- dijo Mary.

-Como para no…- mumuré.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó Shirohige al cabo de un rato (que a mí me parecieron horas) y miró a Mary interrogante y luego a mí.

-¡Sí!- respondió Mary inmediatamente.

-¡Vaya Edward!- Mary y yo nos giramos y vimos Roger andando hacia nosotros.- ¡Al parecer tu camarada y la mía son conocidas, shahahahaha!

-Capitán Roger ella es…- intente explicarle.

Me giré a Mary y vi que se tapaba la boca con las manos para no gritar. Miraba a Roger como si hubiese visto un fantasma-¡Tú eres… tú eres…- se giró a mí y señaló a Roger con el dedo- él es… es…!

-Sí, lo sé- sonreí-¡es absolutamente genial, ¿a que sí?!- Oh bien, ahora la hiperactividad se me había contagiado.

-¿¡Además es tu capitán!? ¿¡Estás en la tripulación de Gol. D. Roger y no me habías dicho nada!?- me miró con reproche.

-¡No me has dejado hablar desde que nos hemos visto!- me defendí.

-¡Eso no es una escusa!- me apuntó con el dedo.-¡Estás en la tripulación del futuro Re…!

Le tapé la boca con la mano antes de que dijese nada más.

-¡Calla!- me giré a mi capitán y le sonreí para disimular- No le hagas caso, suele delirar…

Mary se soltó de mi agarre y se acercó a Roger.

-¡Menuda pasada!- exclamó evaluándole.

Roger ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se giró a Rayleigh.

-¡Eh, Ray! ¡Soy famoso!- alzó las manos y puso los dedos en "V" de victoria.

Casi pude oír el suspiro de Rayleigh desde donde estaba.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- Mary se había girado y miraba a mis nakama maravillada, los ojos –literalmente- le brillaban de la emoción-¡Esto debe ser un sueño!

Me acerqué a ella y la jalé de un brazo.

-Pues no, no lo es, tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo para que yo lo asimilara. Ven, te los voy a presentar.

Me acerqué a ellos agarrando a Mary del brazo.

-Chicos, esta es Mary. Mary, estos son Rayleigh-san y Crocus, aunque ya sabrás quienes son…; éste es Ûro, el cocinero- el hombre la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza- y éstos son Haru y Roland, los navegantes; éste es…

Continué presentándoselos y me dio la sensación de que mi mejor amiga se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

-Y éste es Buggy, ya sabes…

-¡Por dios! ¡Buggy el payaso!- gritó entusiasmada.

-¿¡A quién llamas tú payaso!?- se defendió él sacando un cuchillo y plantándoselo debajo de las narices.

-Oi, oi, Buggy… no te pongas así- me puse delante de Mary ya que no quería verla muerta nada más volverla a ver- se habrá confundido con alguien…- miré a Mary significativamente dándole a entender que no le gustaba que le llamasen así. Cosa que ella no pareció entender.

-No, estoy segura de que…

-¡Te sigo presentando!- la cogí antes de que metiese la pata de nuevo.

Le presenté a los que faltaban.

-¡Anne, tu tripulación mola mogollón!-me dijo al final.

-¡Como si la tuya no!- reí.

Volvimos a donde nuestros respectivos capitanes; ella me dijo que no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, que estaba escuchando música en su cuarto y de pronto se desmayó, y que cuando se despertó estaba en el Moby Dick. Y yo le conté cómo había llegado yo aquí.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- me preguntó cuando finalicé mi relato, parándose de golpe y alzó los brazos.-¡Que soy adivina! Esta mañana te dije lo alucinante que sería venir aquí… ¡y ha ocurrido! ¡Soy absolutamente genial!

-Sí pero… aún me pregunto cómo habremos llegado aquí… ya sabes lo del desmayo y todo eso.- le miré y vi que sonreía despreocupadamente.

-Bah, ¿qué más da eso ahora? Estamos aquí ¿no?

-Sí, supongo-suspiré.

-¡Ahora podremos hacer lo que queramos!¡ No hay instituto, no hay deberes, no hay…!-se paró de golpe cuando llegamos al lado de Shirohige y Roger; cuando me giré a mirarla vi que tenía los ojos desorbitados y miraba a un punto en concreto.

Seguí su mirada y vi… a Shanks que estaba parado al lado del capitán, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirándonos.

-No me digas que es…- me dijo mirándome con la boca abierta.

-Sí- suspiré cansadamente- sí que es.

Shanks saludó a Mary con la mano, sonriendo.

-Buenas- le dijo- soy…

-¡Es Shanks!- gritó ella al borde del colapso nervioso-¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada, si puede saberse!?- se giró ofendida a mí.

-No creí que fuese importante…- aparté la mirada. Claro, Mary creía que Shanks era como una especie de dios griego para mí, no que me parecía un idiota prepotente.

-¿¡Cómo no va a ser importante!?- se giró a Shanks y lo apuntó con el dedo-¡Es Akagami No Shanks!

-¿Me conoces?- preguntó el pelirrojo, confundido.

-¿¡Que si te conozco!?- Mary se acercó a él-¡Anne no para de hablar de ti a todas horas en todos lados!

Él encarnó una ceja, sorprendido y me miró. Yo ahora mismo estaba segura de que cualquiera podría haberme confundido con un semáforo.

-¿De veras?- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Claro que…!

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no!- me acerqué a Mary y la separe de él, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.- Debes de estar confundida…- murmuré entre dientes.

-No, es verdad incluso una vez dijiste que darías lo que fuera por…- le tapé la boca con la mano, antes de que dijese otra cosa embarazosa.

-Por pegarle un puñetazo en la cara, lo sé Mary- sonreí falsamente.

-¡Bien Newgate!- oí que dijo Roger, y me giré a él- Como estas dos muchachas parecen que son muy amigas… ¿qué te parece si dejamos la pelea para otra ocasión?

Shirohige alzó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Estás diciendo que tienes miedo, Roger?

-No- se acomodó su sombrero- lo que estoy diciendo es que no quiero que tu querida nakama vea como te pateo el trasero, Edward.

Al ver que iban a empezar una pelea –y no creo que fuese muy agradable- Mary y yo intervenimos.

-Venga, venga- dije yo para calmarlos- Mary y yo nos acabamos de ver desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿no vais a arruinar este momento verdad?- pregunté.

-Es verdad, porque no mejor… ¿celebramos una fiesta? ¡Eso! ¡Una fiesta!- miró a Shirohige.

-¡Yo apoyo esa decisión!- se le oyó a Buggy desde donde estaba.

Los dos capitanes se miraron durante un rato bastante largo ,y, en el momento en el que creí que se iban a liar a tortazos y mandobles, Roger habló:

-¡Bien! Podemos pelear en otro momento, pero que te parece si ésta vez, por éstas dos- los señaló con el pulgar-¿lo dejamos correr?

Shirohige suspiró.

-Bien, ¡sacad el sake, muchachos! ¡Vamos a beber hasta caer rendidos!

Sonreí aliviada.

-¿Acaso no vas a presentarnos, Mary? Eso es de mala educación, ¿sabes?- dijo una voz.

Me giré a Mary interrogante ya que no veía a la persona que había hablado, y parpadeé sorprendida al verla sonrojada; espera un momento… _"¿Mary sonrojada?" _Eso era lo más raro que podía verse en toda una vida.

Se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

-Sí, sí, venid aquí, que os presento.- dijo ella.

Casi me dio una una hemorragia al ver a un Marco de unos diecisiete años, seguido de Vista, Tatch y Jozu.

-Chicos, ella es Anne, mi mejor amiga- se giró a mí- Anne, supongo que ya sabes quienes son.

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar, sin saber que decir.

-Vaya, un gusto conocerte, soy Tatch- se me acercó y me tendió la mano- un gusto conocerte.

Se la tendí y por poco me da un paro cardíaco cuando me la cogió con suma delicadeza y me la besó; "¡es Tatch, y está vivo!" "¡Bendita seas, Mary!"

-En-encantada- me sonrojé.

-Yo soy Diamond Jozu- se apuntó con el pulgar y sonrió- pero llámame Jozu.

-Así lo haré- le sonreí de vuelta y retiré mi mano de la de Tatch.

Vista se acercó a mí, y de algún lugar desconocido, se sacó una rosa y me la ofreció.

-Soy Vista- le cogí la flor y él se giró a Mary- Mary-san, no me habías dicho que tenías una amiga así de hermosa…- volteó la cabeza para mirarme.

Agaché la mirada, cohibida.

-Ya vale, Vista, la vas a hacer sentir incómoda- Marco se acercó a mí- mi nombre es Marco- me tendió la mano y se la cogí- un placer.

-Lo- lo mismo digo.- estaba totalmente embobada, ¿¡quién habría pensado que Marco así de joven fuese tan… tan… endiabladamente sexy!?

-Bien, y ahora que las presentaciones están hechas…- dijo Mary y se giró a su capitán- ¡FIESTA!

* * *

Al principio las dos tripulaciones se mostraron algo reacias a relacionarse, pero después de un rato con el alcohol corriendo, todos hablaban animadamente entre ellos, olvidando que eran rivales.

Rayleigh, Crocus y varios tripulantes del Moby Dick bailaban en torno a la hoguera mientras cantaban canciones, bebían sake, y bebían más sake aún.

Todos los demás estaban repartidos en grupos en los que bebían y comían hasta a hartarse.

-Uf… Creo que esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida- admitió Buggy mirando a su alrededor.

Reí.

-Sí, no creo que sea muy común ver a dos enemigos bebiendo sake, emborrachándose y llevándose medianamente bien.

Él y yo estábamos sentados apoyados en una roca, un poco apartados del grupo compuesto por: Mary, Shanks, Marco, Tatch, Shirohige ,Roger y algunos nakamas más de ambos bandos; los dos capitanes reían ya totalmente borrachos, diciendo barbaridades y discutiendo de quién era el mejor. Shanks y Marco que estaban semi-borrachos hablaban con Mary, quién sin necesidad de alcohol reía como una niña pequeña y hablaba sin parar. Buggy y yo por nuestra parte éramos los únicos que estábamos sobrios, o lo parecíamos.

Nos miramos y, con pereza, nos levantamos de donde habíamos estado sentados y fuimos a donde los demás.

-¡Os estáis perdiendo la fiesta!- se quejó Mary nada mas nos vio.- ¡Y tú!- apuntó a Buggy con el dedo y lo miró amenazante- ¡Deja de flirtear con Anne, o te juro que te dejo estéril!

-¡No está/estoy flirteando conmigo/ con ella!- respondimos a la vez.

Oí algo parecido a un gruñido por parte de Shanks y vi cómo se llevaba la botella de sake a los labios para beber, sin dejar de mirarnos.

Me senté al lado de Mary, que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Buggy.

-Déjalo, no hay nada entre nosotros- le dije para que se calmara.

-Hmp, no sé…- ¿os he contado ya que Mary también tenía una parte sobreprotectora? Pues la tiene.

-Te digo que no hay nada…- intenté convencerla.

-Bien, vale, si tú lo dices…- hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia-¡Ah, por cierto!

La miré.

-¿Hm?- pregunté y vi como le brillaban los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo con Shanks?- miró al pelirrojo y él escupió el sake que tenía en la boca.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡CLARO QUE NO!- respondí negando con los brazos y roja como un tomate, aunque claro, la oscuridad lo tapaba un poco.

Shanks seguía tosiendo; cuando al final se tranquilizó un poco miró a Mary.

-¿Por qué creías que iba a tener yo algo con esa enana?- le preguntó.

Antes de que pudiese contestar me adelanté.

-¿¡Cómo me has llamado, pedazo de burro!?- me levanté y lo miré con los ojos echando chispas.

-E-N-A-N-A, ¿te lo vuelvo a repetir?- respondió.

-¡Retíralo!- le exigí-¡Ahora mismo!

-¿O si no qué?- se cruzó de brazos y me miró con suficiencia.

-O si no te juro que…- Mary me interrumpió.

-Oi, vosotros dos, ya vale- me agarró del codo e hizo que me sentara de nuevo-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con él?- me preguntó por lo bajo para que no nos escuchara.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa?- dije distraídamente.

-Bueno, hasta hace menos de dos semanas me estabas demostrando el por qué lo idolatrabas tanto y por qué era el mejor personaje de One Piece- me miró esperando una respuesta.

Volteé el rostro.

-Es un imbécil pelirrojo y un creído- respondí simplemente- de veras que no entiendo cómo pude decir que él era mi personaje favorito, ¡no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!- cogí una manzana de un plato y empecé a jugar con ella.

Al girarme vi que Mary me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Pues lo dijiste- respondió.

-Mentira- murmuré entre dientes.

-¡Verdad!

-¡Te digo que no!

Se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Claro que lo dijiste!- lo dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que varias personas se giraron a mirarla, entre ellos todo nuestro grupo, Shanks, Buggy, Rayleigh, Marco y Crocus.

-¡No!- la verdad era que intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que era así, ya que no encontraba solución lógica a cómo podía haberle admirado tanto.

-¡Yo te digo que sí! Es más, no dijiste sólo que Shanks era un tipo absolutamente genial, ¡si no que me dijiste que darías lo que fuera porque existiese de verdad y echarle un buen polv…!

Me levanté como un resorte y le metí la manzana en la boca, antes de que dijese lo que temí que fuese a decir.

-¡NO HABLES DE MÁS!- le grité y al girarme vi que todos nos miraban como las vacas al tren.

Murmurando por lo bajó me senté de nuevo en mi sitio y Mary me siguió, intentándose sacar la manzana de la boca.

Muy a mi pesar levanté la mirada hacia donde Shanks… ¡el muy cretino se estaba riendo! Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la boca y las manos apoyadas en la nuca, con aire cansado.

-Así que…- me dijo- absolutamente genial, ¿eh?

Agarré lo primero que tuve a mano y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas -que resultó ser un pollo asado-, lo esquivó sin problemas.

-¡Tú a callar, idiota!- le ladré.

Me levanté cabreada y me senté donde estábamos Buggy y yo antes sentados.

"_Menos mal que Mary no ha acabado la frase porque si no… ¡Argh! ¡Qué vergüenza!"_ enterré la cara en mis rodillas y gemí frustrada.

Levanté la mirada, Shanks aún sonreía "_estúpida sonrisa"_ y me miraba fijamente. Y, de golpe, como por arte de magia, me acordé de la conversación que tuvimos él y yo antes, cuando dijo que Buggy era un imbécil; sonreí, había encontrado la forma de fastidiarle para que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡Eh, Buggy!- le grité al payaso lo suficientemente alto como para que la mitad de los que estábamos ahí nos oyeran.

El peliazul me miró interrogante.

-Ven aquí un momento.

Vi cómo parpadeaba sorprendido pero luego se levantó y vino a donde mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó.

-Siéntate a mi lado- palmeé el suelo para que se sentara y le sonreí inocentemente.

Miré de reojo, "_bien, Shanks está mirando" _pense.

-¿Para qué quieres que me siente?- me preguntó cuando se hubo puesto a mi lado.

Pero no contesté, le abracé y me acurruqué contra él.

-¿¡Anne pe-pero qu-qué haces!?- intentó alejarse de mí completamente nervioso.

-Oi, no te muevas- le dije- quédate conmigo, que si no me siento sola- hice un puchero y al mirarle puse ojitos de cordero.

Pareció relajarse un poco porque se acomodó en la roca, pero aún tenía el cuerpo en tensión.

-Pero… nos miran…- me dijo mirando a todos lados. Y era verdad, todos nuestros nakamas nos miraban con la boca abierta.

-Qué más da- respondí- al fin y al cabo somos amigos, ¿no? no es nada malo lo que estamos haciendo.

-Bueno…- se rascó la cabeza- supongo que no…

-Entonces déjame dormir aquí, que estoy cansada- bostecé y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Miré delante de mí y vi a una boquiabierta Mary que nos miraba como si nos hubiesen salido antenas, treinta brazos y cuatro ojos y nos apuntaba con el dedo

Desvié un poco la mirada y sonreí al ver a Shanks con el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños y la mandíbula y con los ojos echando chispas.

"_He, por idiota… Aunque… me interesaría saber por qué le molesta que esté así con Buggy"_ fue lo último que pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

Noté como el payaso me acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

.

.

.

.

**Buh! :) Aquí se acabó el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado ^^. Qué os ha parecido Mary? Si os soy sincera la he hecho bastante parecida a mi verdadera mejor amiga :3, solo que ella no grita como una loca posesa XD.**

**Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo éste capi y sobre todo cómo es Mary y cuando casi se va de la lengua si Anne no le llega a meter la manzana en la boca XDDDD.**

**Y de nuevo… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! Me han encantado todos y cada uno de ellos, muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a todas! :)**

**¿Me merezco un review?**

**Se despide: Natsuki-chan**


	11. Mary, parte 2

**Buenaaaaas ^^, primero quiero agradeceros los reviews!:**

_**Orikame:**_** Sííííí, a mí Mary me parece muy divertida también :3 pero imaginate que te pasa lo de que casi suelta Mary de Anne… yo querría que me tragase la tierra y que nadie me desenterrase nunca jamás! XDDD En cuanto a lo de que Anne ha hecho con Buggy, ella no sabe que es lo que molesta a Shanks de Buggy, pero con tal de molestar al pelirrojo hace cualquier cosa! Y cómo va a reaccionar el pelirrojo? Fufufufufu~**

**M-mi casa? . . *buscando cámaras* ¡ME ESPIAAAAAAN! XDD**

**Espero que te guste el capítulo ;3**

**Abrazos Orikame-san.**

_**Asakura Luxe: **_** sii, Anne es muy mala :( pero no sabe lo que hace, solo lo hace para molestar a Shanks que la pone de los nervios :P**

**Yo también quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ellas! Hagamos a los científicos inventar una máquina que te lleve al mundo de One Piece (?) Y si no quieren… los amenazamos! XD.**

**Espero que te guste el capítulo! ^^**

_**Midnight SkyDragon:**_** me alegro de que te haya divertido el capítulo anterior, Midnight-chan :3, me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo y yo también solté alguna que otra carcajada ^^ Shanks es un pelirrojo idiota… pero por eso lo amamos tanto! :D Y Anne haciéndole sufrir Wahahahahaha XD.**

**Yo también quiero a Marco en el Oro Jackson… pero no va a ser posible TnT , gomeeeen! :(**

**Bueno, pero aún así, espero que disfrutes el capítulo Midnight-chan!**

**Nos leemos! ^^**

_**OMPDLuffy: **_**Hola! :D sii? Me alegro de que te guste Shanks en ese estado ^^, y Mary es muy divertida (aunque un poco bocazas también (?), bueno, se le puede perdonar :3) de veras me alegro de que haya parecido divertido el capítulo y de que te guste como escribo :)**

**Nos vemos! ;)**

_**Ishiko Nanami:**_** lo primero que he de decirte Ishiko-chan es que… me encantan los comentarios que meescribes! * / / / / *, me divierto mucho leyéndolos y alguna que otra vez me sacan una sonrisa, muchas gracias! :)**

**En cuanto a lo de Shanks… yo también estoy empezando a creer que está embarazado!… pero… si así fuera… ¿¡Quién c*****s es el padre!? *saca la pistola* ¿¡Quien ha osado a tocar-embarazar a MÍ Shanks!? ¡Lo mataré! XDDD paranoia total!**

**De veras te pereces a Mary? ¡Me alegra oír eso! como dije en el anterior capi, la he hecho bastante parecida a mi verdadera mejor amiga, si quitamos lo de que casi mete la pata con lo de Anne, porque ella nunca me ha hecho algo así… creo (al menos cuando yo estaba presente) :P**

**Y me alegra que me digas que soy tu ídolo ^ / / / / / ^, u-una estatua? Mía? Kyaaaaaaaaa! Gracias, gracias, gracias! ;P, en cuanto a lo del manicomio… O.O ¿¡Tú también estás en uno!? OMG, ¡a ver si vamos a ser vecinas Ishiko-chan! *busca por todos lados a ver si la ve***

**Espero que te guste éste capítulo Ishiko-chan! :3**

**Vendas con corazoncitos de la autora para su lectora psicópata.**

**PD: Son para los cortes de las cuchillas que por cierto… ¡Si que cortan!**

_**Aiko Natssume:**_** gracias Onee-san ^ / / / / ^ pues tu tú en anime es bastante parecido a ti… aunque… espero que no me vayas a hacer lo que Mary a Anne XD o te meteré un melón en la boca, que es peor! :P, bueno, aquí te dejo la conti, lo antes posible, pero por favor, por favor, no mates a Shanks! TmT *llora desconsoladamente en una esquinita*.**

**Por supuesto que pondré más de los tres! En este capi Shanks no se va a cortar un pelo para devolverle la pelota a Anne por lo que hizo con Buggy, lee y verás! :)**

**PD: *imaginando las muertes* O.O**

_**RakelDsa**_**: hola! :) me agrada que te haya parecido interesante el capi, y exactamente, lo mejor son los celos de Shanks! Es muy comible! w , bueeeno, pues esta vez soy buena e intento subirlo lo más rápido posible para que no me odiéis mucho XD.**

**Y muchas gracias por el cumplido, me alegra sorprenderte!**

**Nos vemos! ;3**

**Y por último a mis nuevas lectoras!:**

_**Julie Tatsumaki: **_** querida Julie-san, quería agrade… ¿¡PERO QUE COÑO!? *se lanza donde ella y la abraza fuerte * MARI-CHWAAAAAAAAN~! Tal vez aquí en el Norte te llamen Z, pero para mí tú eres mi Mari-chan w Me alegro de que te guste mi fic :D, me haces muy feliz! :3**

**Se me hace muy divertido escribir sobre Anne y Shanks y cuando Mary casi dijo eso, al volverlo a leer me dije a mi misma: espero que no me pase eso en la vida real XD. **

**Muchos saluditos, besitos y abracitos de tu amiga del norte 8D!**

_**onefannumber1:**_** me alegro de que mi fic sea de los mejores que hayas leído :D, me hace muy feliz ese cumplido, de veras :) intento esforzarme lo más que puedo para que le guste a la gente ^^, y al igual que tú… mis partes favoritas también son las peleas de Anne y Shanks, al volverlas a leer me parecen muy divertidas :3, pero en cuanto a lo de Anne Shanks y Buggy, Anne no sabe que Shanks está celoso (ya que se pelean todo el tiempo y se supone que la noche que casi la besa la estaba utilizando!) pero como ve que le molesta pues decide vengarse XDDD.**

**Aquí te dejo el 11º capítulo, que lo disfrutes! :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** One Piece no me pertenece (por desgracia…) si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama, yo uso sus personajes para entretener a mis lectores ^^**

**Bueno, sin más demora… aquí va el onceavo capítulo! Espero que os guste! :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡DESPERTAD!

Eso fue lo que nos despertó a Buggy y a mí, y por si fuese poco, nos vino con un balde de agua de mar añadido.

Abrí los ojos como platos al oír el grito y segundos después cómo un agua salada empapaba mi cuerpo y el de Buggy, quién gritó por la sorpresa.

Vi a Shanks con una cazuela en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Le fulminé en con la mirada.

-¿Hay formas humanas de despertar a la gente sabes?- genial, acababa de empezar el día y ya estaba discutiendo con él.

-Adadadadada…- dijo Buggy.

Me giré a él y vi que tenía la lengua afuera de la boca y se apoyaba en la roca, sin fuerza. Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto tonto de repente, pero después recordé que se comió una Akuma No Mi y que era vulnerable al agua de mar.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Ya lo has dejado tonto al pobre!- le reproché a Shanks.

Él simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-¡No es justo!- Mary acababa de aparecer detrás de Shanks, se situó delante del pelirrojo y puso los brazos en jarras-¡Yo quería tirarles el agua encima!- protestó.

-¡Mary!- le dije.- ¿Acaso no hay formas más normales de despertar a una persona?

Ella se giró a mí.

-¡Claro que las hay!- se defendió y al girarse a mí me sonrió- ¡Pero ésta es la única eficaz para que te levantes a la primera!

Me salió una gotita en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Me siento halagada…- murmuré sarcásticamente.

Me levanté -con una pereza inmensa- y le di la mano a Buggy para ayudarle a levantarse, ya que parecía un muñeco de madera que no se puede mover por sí solo.

-El capitán nos espera- dijo Shanks- daros prisa- se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Borde…- murmuré por lo bajo, para que no me oyera.

Buggy me agarró de la mano y lo impulsé hacia arriba. Cuando ya lo pude poner en pie, me pasé un brazo suyo por los hombros para ayudarle a caminar.

-Te ayudo- se ofreció Mary, quién le cogió el otro brazo y al igual que yo se lo pasó por los hombros.

-¿Dónde has dormido?- le pregunte a Mary cuando comenzamos a caminar.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó. _"¿¡Otra vez!?"_ me pregunté a mi misma, eran las dos primeras veces en mi vida que veía a mi mejor amiga sonrojarse.

-En el tronco donde estaba sentada anoche, con Marco- lo último lo dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

-Oh- respondí, no tenía un idea del porqué se había puesto roja.

-Por cierto- Mary me miró a los ojos- Ayer estaba raro.- Dijo simplemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Shanks- me respondió. Yo solté una carcajada irónica.

-Shanks ES raro- le respondí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando Buggy y tú estabais sentados, fuera del grupo, bebía y charlaba alegre, pero al veros se le cambió la cara radicalmente- se encogió de hombros- y cuando os fuisteis a dormir no dejaba de lanzaros miraditas y de fruncir el ceño, para luego bufar molesto y beber un trago de sake.

Sonreí para mis adentros, lo había conseguido, había molestado a ese pelirrojo.

-Tsk, es hombre, a saber que le pasaba- esta vez yo me encogí de hombros.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó de repente.

Me paré de golpe y ella no tuvo más remedio que pararse también.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunté –creo que demasiado alto- escandalizada.

-Que si te gusta Shanks- volvió a repetir y miró divertida por mi reacción.

Abrí la boca, la volví a cerrar y la abrí de nuevo. Me quedé en blanco, la pregunta me había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

-E-es un idiota, un creído y un arrogante- dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

Mary rió.

-No me has respondido- dijo ella.

La miré.

"_¿Qué si me gustaba?" "¿Que si… me gusta Shanks?"_ eran preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta.

Era cierto que a veces era insoportable pero… me acordé de aquel día, mirando las estrellas y de cómo me había sentido a gusto con él. Esa noche en la que me había sentido _completa._

Rodé los ojos para buscarle con la mirada y lo vi riendo con Rayleigh por algo que había dicho el último, aún riendo desvió su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de subir en una montaña rusa a un lugar muy alto, y bajar de golpe? ¿Esa sensación de subidón de adrenalina y las mariposas en el estómago? Pues eso es lo que sentí.

Él dejó de reír y se puso serio, mirándome fijamente como si supiese lo que estaba pensando. Y yo, por alguna extraña razón, no quería ni podía apartar la mirada.

El tiempo se congeló –literalmente-, no oía nada ni sentía nada, era como si la mirada de aquel pelirrojo me hubiese lanzado un hechizo y hubiese entrado en una especie de trance.

"_¿Me gusta Shanks?"_ esa maldita pregunta no dejaba de martillearme los oídos. No lo podía negar, Mary había dado en el clavo.

-¿Anne?- la voz de mi mejor amiga me despertó del trance.

Parpadeé muchas veces y aparté la mirada de Shanks. El corazón me latía rápido y sentía la boca seca.

-No pasa nada- le sonreí para tranquilizarla- estoy bien, vamos- dije comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Lo que yo no vi fue la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Mary.

* * *

Sentí que me mareaba. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el estómago se me revolvió; por un momento pensé que iba a vomitar.

Miré a mi mejor amiga que estaba igual que yo; se le había puesto el rostro pálido y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qu…é?-fui capaz de preguntar al final.

-Anne- mi capitán me puso la mano en el hombro- lo siento pero de verdad que…

-¡No podéis hacer eso!- el grito histérico de Mary le interrumpió.

Se puso a mi lado y me agarró la mano.

-¡No nos podéis hacer esto!- volvió a gritar.

-Mary- la llamó Shirohige, más ella no le hizo caso.

-¡A penas nos hemos vuelto a ver! ¡No podéis… no podéis…!- parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿No hay otra solución?- pregunté con la voz ronca, esperanzada.

Los dos capitanes se miraron.

-No, no la hay- respondió Shirohige volteándose a mirarnos.

Noté como si el mundo se acabase de caer encima de mí.

-Es así desde hace generaciones- explicó Roger- cada vez que dos barcos piratas se encuentran, luchan a vida o muerte, no hay más opciones.

-¡No es justo!- la voz chillona y entrecortada de Mary hizo que el corazón me diera un vuelco.

Las palabras que hace menos de dos minutos había dicho Shirohige me retumbaban en la cabeza: "_Esta vez ha sido una excepción, pero la próxima vez que os veáis no va a poder ser amistosamente. La próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos que luchar en serio, y en la guerra no valen las amistades."_

Luchar. Guerra. Barcos enemigos. Mary contra mí. Una tripulación debe perder. Alguno tiene que morir.

La mera idea de verme a mí peleando contra Mary en un combate a muerte me parecía irreal. Lejano. Imposible.

¡No podía matar a mi mejor amiga!

-Debe haber otra manera… Yo… ¡No pienso matar a mi mejor amiga!-apreté mi mano contra la suya -¡No puedo matar a mi mejor amiga!

Roger me miró y pude ver comprensión en sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo- pero las peleas de los piratas son a muerte. Cazar o ser cazado.

Agaché la cabeza, desolada y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza ordenándome a mí misma que no iba a llorar. Sentí el sabor de la sangre en mis labios.

-Pero… es solo si son barcos enemigos, ¿no?- Mary preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Claro- respondió su capitán.

Mary se puso delante de mí y me agarró la otra mano. Al levantar la cabeza vi que sonreía esperanzada, aunque en sus ojos había angustia.

-Anne, únete a mi tripulación.- me dijo.

.

.

.

.

**Tachán! Aquí se acaba el capítulo! He de decir que me ha parecido muuuuy difícil escribir este capítulo y no me convence mucho… Pero díganme ustedes! ^^ Además de que me ha quedado bastante corto TnT pero el siguiente lo hare más largo, lo prometo!**

**Me ha dado pena escribir lo de Mary y Anne, ya que están cada una en un barco y Roger y Shirohige son los mayores enemigos, así que la próxima vez que se vean… :(**

**Qué habrá descubierto Anne sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shanks? Qué es lo que siente por él? En el próximo capítulo parecerá pero… no de la forma que os esperáis :P**

**¿Algún review?**

**PD: Espero que Oda-sama se recupere, ya que está en el hospital porque tiene gripe :( Tienes todo el apoyo de tus fans, Oda-san!**

**Natsuki-chan ^^**


	12. Despedida e intentando olvidar

**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews a…:**

_**Midnight SkyDragon: **_** LoL! Ahora todos entendemos por qué Buggy es un amargado y cascarrabias! Ahora el mundo tiene sentido! XD (paranoia ;P), me alegro de que te gusten los momentos de drama + / / / / / +, a mí me encanta escribirlos :) ¿¡tienes una zoan tipo pantera negra!? Midnight-chan… ¡te adoro! Yo también quiero una! :DD, bueno, como no quiero morir a manos de una pantera (no creo que sea muy agradable D: ) aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que la disfrutes Midnight-chan! :3**

**Y… qué elegirá Anne? En éste capi se sabrá!**

**Abrazos de pantera (?) :P**

_**Asakura Luxe:**_** yo por mi parte espero que nunca me levanten así… oh, espera,¡ sí que lo han hecho! malditos profesores de campamentos y sus pistolas de agua… ¬¬**

**Desgraciadamente sí a muerte… TmT, todos sabemos que los piratas peleaban siempre así pero… no os preocupéis, no voy a hacer que se maten!... Creo… -evil face- XD**

**O.o los torturas? ¡Bien!, yo llevo el material (?) pero déjame a mí un poco, que si se niegan a llevarme a mi paraíso… Wahahahaha, ¡no podrán descansar en paz!**

**Yo creo que Anne también se dio cuenta… ya veréis lo que ocurre en éste capi… o más bien en el siguiente ;) y en cuanto a Shanks… quién sabe, lo sabréis en el siguiente capi :3**

**Y no hay de qué, me encanta escribir ésta historia para vosotros y que os guste tanto! Me hace seguir queriendo escribir más y más y más! :D Y, efectivamente, ¡esperemos que Oda-sama se recupere!**

**Besitos~**

_**Ishiko Nanami:**_** primero de todo: me he reído como una loca posesa –sí, han tenido que venir los médicos del manicomio y todo a ver qué me ocurría- cuando he leído que le has mordido a un hombre la cabeza XD, pero… si era un sospechoso… ha tenido que valer la pena! ¡Dónde está que yo también se la muerdo! Y después…. *saca la motosierra y sonríe tétricamente*¡encontraremos al que ha dejado embarazado a NUESTRO Shanks y lo descuartizaremos!**

**Oh, voy a ver *se asoma por la ventana* KYAAAAH! OMG OMG OMG, ¿es ésa estatua súper chachihipermegagenial en la que estoy con pose a lo Franky? ++ Me encanta *se pone a gritar como una histérica! ¡Soy famosa, soy importante! :DD Y esperaré con ansias a que vengas a buscarme, desgraciadamente yo no puedo ir a buscarte porque me han atado con cadenas a la pared por empezar a gritar por la ventana: ¿¡quién ha osado embarazar a Shanks!?, ¡se han creído que estaba desvariando! ¿¡Tú te lo puedes creer!? En fin… ¡es que ésta gente no loca no mola nada Ishiko-chan!**

**Yo también creo que despertar así a un amigo tuyo (que no sea a ti porque a mí me lo han hecho ¬¬) ¡tiene que molar mucho! :D Solo esperemos que no te odie durante los próximos días de tu vida (?), lo de saltar encima me lo han hecho (sí, a mí, y para rematar el día de mi cumpleaños… ahora me despierto siempre antes que mi hermana para que no lo vuelva a repetir XD) y no-mola-nada, luego te duele la tripita… TnT. En cuanto al embarazo de Shanks… creo seriamente que está embarazado, o que es bipolar o… tiene la regla (?) O.O ya empiezo a delirar… *se toma las pastillas* Aaaaah, muuucho mejor :3; y Anne, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de algo? ++, entre éste capítulo y el siguiente se sabrá… más o menos XD.**

**¡Efectivamente Anne y Mary no pueden luchar a muerte! ¿Qué harán las dos en éste aprieto? En este capítulo se sabrá ;) O.O ¡Cuántas formas de decir no! Geniaaal~ y Mary y Marco… fufufufu~ creo que has dado en el clavo Ishiko-chan :P ¡lee, lee para saber lo que ocurre entre ellos!**

**Y como creo seriamente que entre todas vuestras amenazas algún día vais a acabar por matarme… ¡Acabo ya de agradecerte el cacho testamento de review! Que vuelvo a decir que me ha encantado ^^**

**Se despide la autora loca de su lectora psicópata con pistolas que disparan balas de corazones :)**

**PD: Sí, eran muy peligrosas las cuchillas… en cuanto a las pistolas… espero que no te la vean, a mí una vez me la vieron y me la quitaron para luego meterme en una habitación acolchada ( que era muy aburrido porque no había nada que hacer D: )**

_**Julie Tatsumaki:**_** mi querida Hime ^3^,¡ muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me gusta mucho leerlos :D; como dije antes, a mí ya me han despertado de esa manera (aún guardo rencor a los monitores de ese campamento…¬¬) Así que tomare nota y si alguna vez coincidimos… no te despertaré de esa manera, ya que tengo una vida larga por delante XD**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en la que Anne se expresa en cuanto a lo de Shanks * w *, y efectivamente, entres estos capis sucederá algo entre ellos :D *aplausos* y Shanks en indudablemente genial/maravilloso/sexy y violable (?) :P**

**Se me hizo duro escribir el conflicto entre Anne y Mary, y me dio mucha pena, ¡pero ninguna puede irse de su tripulación, ni hablar! Así que… ¿que ocurrirá con ellas? Y… la próxima vez que se vean? ++ chan chan chan…~**

**Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, Hime :3, espero que te guste!**

**Nos vemos Mari-chwaaan~**

_**rakelDsa: **_**hola :D sinceramente, intento subir los capítulos lo más rápido que puedo ( ya que varias personas me han amenazado con matarme D: ) e intento dejarlo en lo más interesante así os coméis la cabeza con lo que va a pasar y os dejo enganchados ;). En cuanto a Anne y Shanks… ¿qué es lo que pasará entre ellos? ++ Entre este capi y el siguiente voy a escribir algo sobre ellos que espero que os guste y… ¡os divierta, obviamente!**

**Muchos besos! :)**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece no es de mi propiedad ( pero Shanks sí (?) ) pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sama :3 yo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro ;)**_

**Bien, princesos y principesas, espero que hayáis esperado éste capítulo con impaciencia ^^ y espero que lo disfrutéis :3 Las cosas van a ir poniéndose interesantes entre Shanks y Anne en éste capítulo y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, bueno, ya me entendéis ;) ¡Pero la chispa florecerá entre éste y el próximo capítulo! No os entretengo más y… ¡ Adelante con el 12º capítulo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las palabras de Mary retumbaban por mi cabeza como si tuviese un muñequito dentro de ella y estuviese todo el rato tocando el tambor.

"_Únete a mi tripulación"_ Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue un: "_¡Claro que sí!"_, pero luego me di cuenta de que yo ya tenía una tripulación, nakamas, amigos y… cuando me giré a mirarlos se me hizo muy dura la idea de despedirme de ellos.

Me volví a morder el labio inferior con fuerza; tenía que elegir, mis nakamas o mi mejor amiga.

-¿Anne?- me preguntó Mary al ver que no respondía.

Al levantar la mirada vi que en sus ojos había necesidad de una respuesta positiva y me sentí terriblemente culpable. Si le decía que no, jamás me iba a perdonarme a mí misma; pero por el contrario si le decía que sí… no iba a volver a ver a Roger nunca más, ni a Rayleigh, ni a Haru, ni a Ûro, ni a Buggy, ni… a Shanks.

Miré al último de reojo y vi que se había puesto pálido y tieso como un palo, me miraba expectante y con angustia en los ojos.

Bajé la mirada.

-Mary- la miré- únete tú a la mía- le propuse.

Ésta vez fue Mary la que se quedó en blanco y empezó a retorcerse los dedos de las manos, como cuando estaba nerviosa. Me fijé en que lanzaba miraditas discretas a Marco quién intentaba rehuir su mirada.

-Yo…- me miró a los ojos y después a Marco, a Shirohige y a los demás nakamas suyos- no puedo…- murmuró con la voz rota y bajó la mirada.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio.

-Anne, por favor, únete a los piratas de Shirohige, nos lo pasaremos en grande todos los días, ¡te lo prometo!- me suplicó al cabo de unos minutos.

Solté mis manos de las suyas e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos me quedé con la vista fija en la arena.

-Mary, de-de veras que quiero pero…- miré de nuevo a mis compañeros- no… puedo irme.- me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¡Yo no quiero luchar contigo!- gritó ella.

-¿¡Acaso crees que yo sí!?- la encaré yo también.

-¡Pues entonces ven a mi tripulación!

-¡Pues ven tú a la mía!

-¡Yo quiero que vengas con el viejo y conmigo!

-¡Mi tripulación mola mucho más!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

Nos estuvimos peleando igual unos diez minutos mientras todos nos miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eeem…- nos interrumpió Shanks.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- ambas nos giramos a mirarle, con los ojos echando chispas.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No es por arruinar el momento y todo eso pero… ¿podríais decidiros ya?- me miró de reojo y me lanzó una mirada que no supe interpretar.

Mary y yo nos miramos.

-No puedo dejar a mis nakamas…- le dije al final.

-Yo… tampoco…- miró a Marco, que con la respuesta de ella se relajó.

Otro silencio.

La miré a los ojos; no sabía qué hacer.

-Ven conmigo- la agarré de la mano- tenemos que hablar… en privado.

-¿E-eh? ¡Oye, no me arrastres!- protestó; pero yo ya la estaba llevando a un lugar en el que no pudiesen oírnos.

* * *

La abracé por enésima vez seguida, repitiéndome a mí misma que no lloraría.

-Y no te metas el líos, procura no cabrear a Rayleigh y no saltes por la borda del barco; tampoco…- Mary llevaba siete minutos diciéndome las cosas que me prohibía hacer.

-Que sí, mamá- le guiñé un ojo y la volví a abrazar.

-¡Anne, nos vamos!- dijo Crocus subido en el barco con los demás.

-¡Voy!- le respondí, aún abrazando a Mary.

-No se te ocurra hacer ninguna cosa rara- me advirtió ella.

-Lo intentaré- sonreí forzadamente, aunque ahora lo único que quería era llorar a moco tendido y comer helado de chocolate viendo una película de drama- Cu-cuídate.- Le dije.

-Tú también.

-Ah, dile a Marco de mi parte que como no te cuide bien, lo mataré- le advertí y solté una risita. Mary me había dicho (más bien lo había deducido yo al ver que ellos se cogían de la mano al volver nosotras) que estaban juntos; y claro, yo como buena amiga suya que soy, me puse a gritar como una posesa histérica.

-Lo haré, descuida- oí como se sorbía la nariz- Voy a echarte mucho… mucho de menos.

El labio inferior me empezó a temblar.

-Yo… también- genial, ¡odiaba las despedidas!

Tragué fuerte, sentía como un nudo en el pecho que me impedía respirar y los ojos cada vez me escocían aún más.

-Bueno- se separó de mí e intentó sonreírme, como si fuese mañana cuando nos volviésemos a ver- ¡no llores, boba! Que si no me pongo a llorar yo también…- se frotó con la manga de la sudadera los ojos, para borrar las lágrimas- tú piensa que nos vamos a volver a ver, ¡ya verás! Y para ese entonces nos habremos vuelto muy fuertes, te lo prometo.- me miró.

-S-sí- asentí con la cabeza y apreté los puños.

-Ah, una cosa más- me dijo ella. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, como intentando quitarse algo.- Toma, ésta es mi promesa de que volveremos a vernos.

Me entregó un collar. Era una cuerda de cuero con un colgante: un _lauburu*_ de plata.

-Mary…- intenté rechazarlo, ése era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, y era su más valioso tesoro- no puedo…

-¡Claro que puedes!- me agarró una mano y depositó el collar el ella.- Sabes que éste collar es muy importante para mí, así que… ¿qué mejor persona que tú, la persona más importante para mí, puede tener mi tesoro?- me sonrió de esa forma suya y yo me desmoroné.

Solté una lágrima, luego otra, y otra; hasta acabar llorando como no lo hacía desde hace años. Apreté fuerte el collar en mi mano, hasta que me hice daño de tanto apretarlo.

-Lo-lo cuidaré, te-te lo prometo- murmuré entre sollozo y sollozo.- Y cu-cuando nos veamos te lo devolveré, te lo juro… te lo juro…- me puse a llorar más fuerte.

-¡Anne! ¡Te he dicho que no llores, maldición!- mi mejor amiga se tapó los ojos con la mano.

-Lo… siento- me limpié las lágrimas.- Mary…- quitó la mano de sus ojos y me miró- ni se te ocurra olvidarme.

Sonrió de nuevo.

-Ni tú a mí.

Nos dimos un último abrazo y nos dirigimos cada una a su barco, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que zarpamos de la isla, varias horas desde que me había despedido de Mary…

Apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa; era la hora de cenar y todos nos encontrábamos en el comedor. Todos reían y bebían, mientras que yo suspiraba y suspiraba y jugaba con el _lauburu_ de Mary; no había tocado mi cena en ningún momento.

-¡Vamos, Anne-chan! ¡No te deprimas de ésa manera!- intentó animarme Buggy- ¡Ya verás cómo pronto os volvéis a ver y…!- no acabo la frase pero yo la complete en mi mente _"lucharéis en un duelo a muerte"_

Shanks lanzó una mirada asesina su nakama.

-Vamos, anímate un poco y come algo- me dijo el pelirrojo.

-No tengo hambre…- respondí simplemente.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Si no comes te quedarás más pequeña de lo que ya eres, enana- el comentario estaba destinado a cabrearme, pero estaba tan deprimida que solamente suspiré.

-Me da igual…- le respondí y empecé a darle vueltas al collar.

Buggy y Shanks se miraron entre sí y el último suspiró.

-Vale, bien, me rindo- se agachó para coger algo- tendré que usar mi carta final.

Puso una botella de sake delante de mis narices y yo lo miré interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros y destapó la botella.

-Obvio, bebértela- me respondió.

Parpadeé, ¿acaso había oído mal?

-No voy a repetirlo- me dijo y me acercó más la botella- bebe.

-Shanks, yo-no-bebo- le dije tajante.

-Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?- sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-No pienso beber sake- dije.

-Lo harás.

-No.

-Lo hago por tu bien.

Solté una carcajada irónica y levante la cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué acabe borracha es por mi bien?- enarqué una ceja.

Él bufó.

-No he dicho que tengas que emborracharte, enana; simplemente bebe un trago o dos y ya verás cómo te animas algo más, que así pareces un muerto viviente.

-Aunque no suelo coincidir con el- lo apoyó Buggy- creo que tiene razón, por una vez no pasa nada Anne-chan.

¿¡Acaso se habían vuelto todos majaretas!? Aunque… reconocí que me picaba la curiosidad por como sabía aquella bebida, además de que olvidarme de mis problemas un rato no estaría nada mal…

Miré la botella y el líquido de dentro, para luego mirar a Shanks y a Buggy. Suspiré.

-Bien, supongo que no pasará nada…- cogí la botella y olisqueé, _"¡uf! ¡Cuánto alcohol!"_- ¡Salud!- dije antes de cerrar los ojos y darle un buen trago.

El líquido me quemaba la garganta al bajarme, pero era extrañamente reconfortante.

Abrí los ojos y vi que Shanks me sonreía.

-Bueno, ¿eh?- me preguntó.

-Muy fuerte- dije con voz ronca, pero sonreí.

De pronto el ambiente había cambiado, todo parecía más divertido.

Le pegué otro trago, y después otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_** princesos y principesas, ha de deciros que en todo el mes de Julio no podré escribir, ya que me voy un mes entero a otro sitio. Así que espero que sepáis ser pacientes y esperar, pero antes de eso, intentaré subir capis lo más rápido que pueda :)**

_**Lauburu***_**: el Lauburu es un símbolo vasco; significa **_**cuatro cabezas**_** en euskera (en vasco) ya que tiene como una forma de un trébol de cuatro hojas. Buscad fotos en internet y ya veréis como es, si no lo sabéis ^^**

**Bueno, ¡aquí se acaba el capítulo! ¿De qué habrán hablado Mary y Anne en privado? ¿Volverán a verse? Anne bebiendo…uuuf… ya veréis lo que ocurre en el siguiente capi ;)**

**He de decir que no me ha quedado como esperaba, pero bueno, ¡dejo que vosotros decidáis!**

** ¿Tomatazos? ¿Bananazos? ¿Camazos? ¿Algún review?**

**Natsuki-chan ^^**


	13. Resaca

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**Asakura Luxe**_**: efectivamente, que se vayan preparando *evil smile* sí, será la primara semana de Julio cuando me vaya, pero hasta entonces… ¡Seguiré subiendo capítulos! :)**

**¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Anne se habrá emborrachado? ¿Qué habrá pasado mientras lo estaba? ¡Aquí lo sabréis! :D**

**¡Y me alegro de haberte alegrado el fin de semana! Me levanté pronto para acabar de escribirlo pero… ¡ya veo que ha merecido la pena! :3**

**O.O ¿a ti también te han despertado así? XDDD es verdad, no mola nada XD ¿encima fue tu hermana? A mí la mía una vez me levantó el día de mi cumpleaños tirándose encima mío TmT**

**No creo que mi historia sea para tanto pero… ¡me alegra que lo pienses! ^ / / / / / ^ y el haberte enganchado a ella también :)**

**Besitos de caramelo~**

_**RakelDsa:**_** exactamente,¡ a ver que ha hecho Anne borracha!, de veras que me da pena no poder escribir :( pero hasta entonces seguiré y seguiré escribiendo ;3**

**Efectivamente, algo entre Anne y Shanks, ya verás lo que hace Anne en el capítulo :), bueno, no te entretengo más y… ¡nos vemos abajo!**

_**Ishiko Nanami: **_***se imagina a Shanks gordo* Definitivamente… ¡Me voy a cargar al que lo ha dejado preñado! *voz tétrica y con un aura siniestra alrededor* ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo volveré a revivir, lo herviré en agua caliente y lo volveré a descuartizar *entran médicos con una jeringuilla, me pinchan y salen***

**O.O ¿de veras has escapado del manicomio y peor aún, de los médicos por mí? *se pone a llorar* Ishiko-chan, ¡eso sí que es ser valiente! Y tienes razón, ¡son ellos los que deberían estar aquí y nosotras fuera buscando al que ha dejado a Shanks embarazado!**

**Exactamente, tengo una sorpresita en cuanto a lo Mary y Anne, pero que no saldrá hasta el final, o casi el final, del fic ;3. Efectivamente Anne se emborracha, pero no llegan a tanto XD, aunque… a algo menos sí ;D**

**Escopetas con corazones de la autora para su amiga psicópata (es para cazar a quién lo ha dejado preñado) Oh, *coge el cuchillo se suelta las cadenas y sale de la habitación* ¡Ishiko-chan! ¡Nos vemos más tarde en las habitaciones acolchadas y blancas! *le devuelve la sonrisa y escapa de los médicos que han enviado a por ella***

_**Orikame:**_**¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! Se me hizo difícil escribir esa parte y no me quedó como quería pero bueno… cosas que pasan ^^. Soy una mala persona y lo corto justo ahí… muahahahahahaha *risa de bruja malvada* No, no hay lemon, pero algo de lime sí ;D ¡espero que te guste esa parte Orikame-san :)!**

**OMG, ¿¡a por mí!? ¡Me tienen controlada y saben a donde voy! XDD**

**Me alegra que te guste tanto y aquí… ¡te dejo la continuación!**

**Abrazos Orikame-san ;3**

_**Midnight SkyDragon:**_** abrazos felinos everywhere :D estoy fatal, lo se… XD. Me alegra que te gustara el capi Midnight-chan, ya que como dije antes, a mí no me quedó como creía, pero bueno… Es verdad… ¿qué ocurrirá con Anne y mary? Efectivamente no van a poder acabar bien pero… ¡tampoco se pueden matar! Ya veréis lo que ocurre hacia el final del fic, aunque aún queda bastante ;3**

**En cuanto a lo de Mary y Marco… ¿sí? Pero… ¿puedo yo también? :D Amemos a Marco :DD**

**Besitos felinos, Midnight-chan~**

_**Y a nuestra nueva lectora:**_

_**Angelagdp: **_**muchas gracias por tu review ^^, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste :)¡ y me alegro de que te guste la historia!**

**Nos vemos!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama ^^**

**Princesos y principesas, ladies & gentelmen, sirenos y tritonas, marcianitos y marcianitas… (ya no se me ocurre nada más XD)¡bienvenidos/ as al décimo tercer capítulo de Mundos Paralelos! He decidido subirlo hoy, ya que lo tenía casi acabado y pues para compensar el anterior capítulo, que no me hizo mucha gracia… Bueno, como dije en el capi anterior… Sabemos que Anne bebió pero… ¿que habrá pasado mientras bebía O.O? ¡En éste capi también veremos el primer (y no último) beso de Shanks y Anne! *suenan trompetas, gritos y aplausos***

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente; fue como si me los estuviesen quemando así que los cerré de nuevo. Notaba la boca pastosa y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, como si me estuviesen martilleando el cerebro continuamente.

Con un quejido volví a abrir un ojo, y después el otro. La luz de la mañana iluminaba mi habitación por completo pero… ¿cómo había llegado a mi habitación? No recordaba haber entrado en ella. Me tapé los ojos con la mano y gemí fastidiada.

Tenía las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas y de seguro que tenía unas ojeras impresionantes por lo cansada que me sentía; _"¿¡qué demonios pasó ayer!?" _recordaba la despedida de Mary y cómo Shanks y Buggy me habían invitado a beber sake, pero a partir de ahí todo eran lagunas, recuerdos borrosos y nada.

_¡SLAM!_

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y estuve a punto de caerme al suelo por el susto; el golpe que dio la puerta con la pared hizo que mi cabeza doliera mil veces más.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS, ANNE-CHAN!- gritó Buggy a pleno pulmón y yo me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas.

Grité con protesta con la cara enterrada en la almohada; el grito de Buggy habían hecho que de los martillazos pasáramos a una avalancha de rocas.

Oí cómo Buggy reía hasta quedarse sin aliento, incluso creí que estaba llorando de la risa.

-No… tiene… gracia…- le dije aún debajo de las sábanas y con voz ronca.

Él solamente empezó a reírse aún más.

-Oh, vamos, ¡sí que la tiene!- cuando se hubo calmado se sentó en mi cama- ¿cómo te encuentras?

Me destapé la cabeza y le miré a la cara.

-Me siento horriblemente fatal- dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada, con gesto cansado; porque en verdad me sentía agotada, me dolían (aparte de la cabeza) todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-Bebiste demasiado…- Buggy sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿No me digas?- pregunté irónicamente- Fue culpa vuestra por decirme que bebiera…- le intenté mirar con reproche, pero estaba demasiado _chof_ para eso.

-¡Fuiste tú la que aceptaste a beber!- exclamó indignado; cuando yo me tapé los oídos con las manos y le lancé una mirada asesina, pareció avergonzado- lo siento…- murmuró bajito.

-Sólo intenta no gritar mucho, por favor…- supliqué más que pedí.

Me sonrió de esa forma suya y me entregó una taza en la que yo antes no había reparado.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté.

-Café negro- se encogió de hombros y me la tendió- ya sabes, para la resaca- se llevó el dedo índice a la sien.

-Hmmn… Gracias- cogí la taza y le di un sorbo, me quemé la lengua pero no me importó.

-Bueno, por lo menos te olvidaste de… ya sabes…- se mordió una uña y me miró de reojo.

-Oh…- respondí simplemente ya que no me acordaba de nada en absoluto- Esto… ¿Buggy?

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que… pasó ayer?- dejé la taza en el suelo y le miré.

Parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿No te acuerdas? ¿De nada? – me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza; él suspiró.

-Sí que te cogiste una buena ayer, ¿eh?

-No me lo recuerdes… después de esto… no creo que me acerque a ninguna bebida alcohólica por lo que me queda de vida…- dije resignada.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues verás- empezó y yo me incorporé (no sin esfuerzo) para oír mejor- cuando ibas ya por la primera botella y media de sake, empezaste a reírte sin más, pero como la mitad estaban ya borrachos nadie notó nada. Después viste que Crocus- san y Haru estaban bailando encima de la mesa y los imitaste.

Abrí la boca sin poder evitarlo al oír eso.

-Entonces dijiste : _¡bien muchachos, cantad conmigo!_ Y empezaste a cantar una canción mientras los demás coreaban.

Enterré la cabeza en mis manos, muerta de vergüenza y ahogué un gemido de frustración.

-Luego empezamos a cantar la de _Binks No Sake_ y tú empezaste a bailar encima de la mesa con la segunda botella de sake en la mano; entonces tropezaste y si Shanks no te llega a coger… te hubieses roto el cuello como mínimo.

Levanté la cabeza, _¿Shanks?_

-¿Acaso él no estaba borracho?- le pregunté y él negó con la cabeza.

-Era el que menos lo estaba, principalmente porque te estabas bebiendo tú su sake- soltó una carcajada- Bueno, pues te cogió y decidió llevarte a tu cuarto ya que dijo que necesitabas descansar, entonces desaparecisteis.- finalizó.

Hubo un silencio mientras yo asimilaba la información.

-¿En serio me puse a cantar?- le pregunté al cabo de un rato.

Asintió.

-Sí, y nada mal, por cierto- afirmó y se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Dios mío, soy terrible!- volví a enterrar mi rostro, esta vez en mis rodillas cubiertas por las sábanas color azul pálido.- ¡Ahora no podré salir de la habitación, me moriré de la vergüenza!

Me puso una mano en el hombro, de forma reconfortante.

-Tranquilízate, estaban todos tan borrachos que seguro que casi ninguno se acuerda de nada.

-Tú te has acordado…- murmuré.

-Sí, pero porque no todos los días se te ve tan animada- sonreí cuando dijo eso.

Se levantó y recogió la taza del suelo para depositarla en la cómoda.

-Ven- me dijo- vamos a desayunar.

Levanté la cabeza y me quité las sábanas; tenía mi ropa de ayer puesta, no la camisa vieja que me habían dado para poder dormir ya que no tenían pijamas de sobra.

Al correr el dosel parpadeé deslumbrada y los ojos me dolieron al contacto con la luz.

Decidí darme una ducha antes de ir a desayunar, para despejarme un poco.

-Ve tú, yo voy a darme una ducha- dije mientras sacaba los pies de la cama.

-Bien- dijo yendo hacia la puerta- Intenta que no te de algo mientras te duchas- dijo antes de salir.

Sonreí cuando la puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

Me levanté y… el estómago se me revolvió, me puse una mano en la boca y con pasos tambaleantes abrí la puerta del baño; me incliné en la taza y vomité todo el sake que ingerí ayer.

"_Ya nada puede ser peor"_ pensé. Bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté en ella para calmarme un poco.

Cuando mi estómago ya se hubo tranquilizado, me desvestí y entré en la ducha.

Le di al grifo de agua fría y apreté los dientes al notar el agua completamente helada corriendo por el cuerpo, aunque me despejó la mente bastante.

Estuve unos minutos así, hasta que decidí intentar hacer memoria para recordar un poco lo que ocurrió ayer, ahora que podía pensar con claridad. Cerré los ojos.

Recordaba (gracias a lo que me había dicho Buggy) cómo me puse a cantar la única canción relacionada con piratas que me sabía:

-¡La vida pirata es la vida mejor! (yo)

-¡**La vida pirata es la vida mejor! (todos los demás coreándome)  
**-¡Sin trabajar!

**-¡Sin trabajar!**

-¡Sin estudiar!

**-¡Sin estudiar!**

-¡Y coooooon… la botella de ron!

**-¡Y coooooon… la botella de ron!**

-¡Soy capitán

**-¡Soy capitán!**

-¡De un barco inglés!

**-¡De un barco inglés!** (aunque no supiesen lo que era inglés)

-¡Y en cada puerto tengo una mujer!

**-¡Y en cada puerto tengo una mujer!**

-¡La rubia es!

**-¡La rubia es!**

-¡Fenomenal!

**-¡Fenomenal!**

-¡Y la morena tampoco está mal!

**-¡Y la morena tampoco está mal!**

-¡Y las inglesas con su seriedad!

**-¡Y las inglesas con su seriedad!**

-¡Y las francesas que todo lo dan!

-¡Si alguna vez!

**-¡Si alguna vez!**

-¡Si alguna vez!

**-¡Si alguna vez!**

-¡SI ALGUNA VEZ!

**-¡SI ALGUNA VEZ!**

-¡Me ves casar!

**-¡Me ves casar!**

-¡Con la del… Grand Line, una, una y nada más!

**-¡Con la del Grand Line una, una y nada más!**

Bien, pues yo canté eso, con una botella de sake en la mano y completamente borracha a grito pelado; después ellos empezaron a cantar la de "El Sake de Binks" y yo ésta vez en vez de cantar, me puse a bailar, trastrabillé y… Recordaba cómo me caí encima de unos brazos, que me cogieron _estilo princesa_. Shanks.

Apoyé la frente en la mampara de la ducha. "_¿¡Y qué es lo que pasó después!?_; según Buggy Shanks me llevó a mi cuarto… "_piensa Anne piensa"_. Tenía recuerdos borrosos de la luz de la lámpara de mi habitación y luego, y luego…

_¡ZAS! _Me acordé de golpe de lo que pasó y me apoyé en la pared para no caerme.

Sí que me acordaba, oh Dios que sí me acordaba.

*~* FLASH BACK*~* (en 3ª persona)

_Shanks cogió a Anne antes de que ésta se cayera al suelo._

_Suspiró pesadamente, realmente la idea de haberla incitado a beber no había sido de las mejores que había tenido… Aunque se veía bastante adorable en ese estado._

_Sacudió la cabeza y Anne se removió entre sus brazos._

_-Eh, Shanks, ¡baila conmigo, es divertido!- le sonrió de oreja a oreja y él apartó la mirada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

_-Creo que voy a llevarla a su cuarto- le dijo a Buggy._

_-Sí, buena idea._

_Aún con ella en brazos la sacó de la cocina._

_-¿Shanks? ¿Por qué salimos? Era divertido…- hizo un puchero._

_-Creo que ya has bebido suficiente…- respondió._

_-Pero yo me estaba divirtiendo…- se quejó de nuevo y se removió en los brazos del pelirrojo._

_Suspiró de nuevo._

_-Será mejor que descanses… no quiero ni saber el dolor de cabeza que tendrás mañana…_

_Ella dejó de resistirse y caminaron (más bien Shanks caminó y Anne se dejó llevar) hasta que llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de la ojiazul._

_-¿Puedes sostenerte en pie un momento para que abra la puerta?- preguntó Shanks._

_-Hmmmm… Síp._

_La depositó en el suelo; al principio ella se tambaleó, pero se apoyó en la pared para no caerse. _

_-¿Tienes la llave?- se giró a ella._

_Anne rió entre dientes._

_-Sí- la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_El joven abrió la puerta._

_-¿Puedes andar?- le preguntó._

_Supo que no cuando ella se separó de la pared y al dar dos pasos se cayó al suelo riendo._

_-Ya veo que no…- rodó los ojos.- Deja que te ayude…_

_La volvió a coger como antes y entró en el cuarto. Nunca había estado ahí, pero le pareció bonita y acogedora para ser así de pequeña._

_Se dirigió a la cama y depositó ahí. Volvió tras sus pasos para cerrar la puerta y al girarse vio que Anne se había levantado y se apoyaba en una de las columnas de madera de la cama de dosel._

_-Deberías tumbarte y dormir- le recomendó él._

_-Pero yo no tengo sueño…- le miró y sonrió._

_Él no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con el sonrojo en las mejillas por el abuso de alcohol y los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad del cuarto, solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna._

_-Duerme- le dijo-ordenó él._

_-No quiero…- Anne se mordió el labio inferior y ladeó la cabeza._

_Él se acercó a ella._

_-No voy a volver a repet…._

_-¿Es verdad lo que has dicho de que Mary tiene buenos pechos?- lo interrumpió ella._

_¿Perdón?- preguntó confuso, parpadeando varias veces._

_Ella rió._

_-Bueno, antes te he oído decir que Mary estaba bien desarrollada por… arriba- le miró a los ojos y él se sonrojó._

_-Realmente eres problemática cuando estás borracha…- murmuró por lo bajo._

_Anne se acercó a Shanks._

_-¿O sea que no te gustan mis pechos?- le preguntó inocentemente acercando su rostro al suyo._

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- se sonrojó violentamente y automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el borde de la cama._

_Anne se encogió de hombros._

_-Has dicho que te gustan los de Mary así que… ¿he de suponer que te gusta?- se acercó un paso hacia él._

_Antes de que un muy sonrojado pelirrojo contestara, Anne lo tumbó encima de la cama y se posicionó encima de él, inmovilizándole los brazos agarrándolos por las muñecas y poniéndoselos encima de la cabeza._

_El sombrero del pelirrojo cayó al suelo._

_-¡Anne! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Suéltame!- exigió._

_Ella no hizo caso._

_-Entonces si te gusta Mary… ¿significa eso que tampoco te gustan mis ojos?- le preguntó de nuevo._

_¿¡Que si le gustaban o no sus ojos!? ¡Eran los más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida! Pero ya que de pronto se le había olvidado cómo hablar, sustituyó eso por un:_

_-Ee… ¿eh?_

_-¿Acaso tampoco te gusta mi pelo?- se inclinó más hacia él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia._

_El pelirrojo tragó fuerte._

_-¿Significa eso que no te gusto, Shanks?- lo dijo en un tono tan sensual e inocente a la vez que por un momento se le olvidó como respirar._

…

…

…

"_¿Significa eso que no te gusto?" Malditas palabras, maldita situación en la que se encontraba, maldita Anne por ser tan jodidamente adorable estando borracha, y maldito sí ante esa pregunta._

_-Porque tú a mí sí- finalizó Anne antes de juntar sus labios con los de Shanks en un beso suave._

_Si en ese momento hubiese estado de pies, se habría caído al suelo de seguro; pero al estar tumbado simplemente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó aún más si se podía._

_Pudo haberla apartado ya que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero había dos razones por las que no lo hizo:_

_1. Los músculos no le respondían, como si de pronto no tuviese el control de sí mismo._

_2. Los labios de Anne, para su mala suerte, no eran para nada rechazables. Es más, tenían un suave sabor a sake, además de que eran suaves y carnosos._

_Anne se separó de él y sonrió abiertamente._

_-¿Entonces esto tampoco te gustó?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza y con un leve tono carmín en las mejillas._

_Al verla así, todas las defensas de Shanks se derrumbaron y mandó todo a la mierda._

_Se soltó del agarre de las manos de Anne y con un brazo le rodeó la cintura, mientras que con la mano del otro brazo le agarró la nuca y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado._

_Al principio Anne pareció un poco perdida por el brusco beso, pero casi inmediatamente se relajó y se dejó hacer. Al principio fue un beso simple, labio con labio; pero cuando Shanks le mordió el labio inferior, ella abrió la boca sorprendida y él no dudó en meter la lengua, cosa que a Anne no le importó lo más mínimo._

_Aquello no era un beso suave, y el cambio hizo que a ambos les pareciese que en la habitación hacía mucho más calor del que en realidad hacía. De pronto todo fue, dientes y lenguas que chocaban entre sí por el dominio del beso, cosa que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder._

_Anne enredó sus dedos en el pelo de el joven y empezó a juguetear con los mechones pelirrojos._

_En el momento en el que Shanks metió su mano por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, queriendo explorar más aún sobre ella, y cuando iban a pasar a asuntos mayores; sintió el peso muerto de un cuerpo encima suyo._

_Anne se había dormido, rendida por la borrachera._

_Con un gruñido de fastidio, Shanks quito el cuerpo de Anne de encima de él y lo tumbó en la cama; la arropó con las sábanas y le quitó las botas. En un ataque repentino de cariño, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le besó la frente._

_-Tal vez sea mejor así… no quiero que hagamos algo mayor por una borrachera…- murmuró._

_Aún tenía el rostro sonrojado y el corazón aún le latía a mil por hora, así que entró al baño y se refrescó la cara con agua del lavabo, para intentar serenarse._

_Volvió al dormitorio y recogió el sombrero del suelo; echó una última mirada a la morena y salió del cuarto. Ya hablarían mañana sobre lo que había ocurrido…_

_*~*END FLASH BACK*~*_

"_¡Le había besado! ¡Había besado a Shanks!"_

Me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared.

-Tonta… tonta… tonta…- me dije a mí misma.

¿¡Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora!? Ni siquiera tenía claros mis sentimientos hacia él… ¡No sabía si en verdad me gustaba o no!

-¡Argh!- gruñí.

Y de pronto, supe lo que debía hacer, aunque tuviese que mentir.

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina todos estaban desayunando.

-¡Buenos días, Anne!- me gritó Roger desde su lugar en la mesa.

Miré de reojo y vi que Shanks me miraba atentamente, sonriendo.

Hice de tripas corazón y me senté en mi sitio. Aún me dolía la cabeza, pero ya no tanto.

-¿No tienes resaca?- me preguntó Crocus.

Asentí.

-Me duele la cabeza bastante- esbocé una sonrisa cansada.

-¡Shahahaha! ¡No es de extrañar, ayer bebiste demasiado para ser tu primera vez!- rió el capitán mientras le robaba un pastelito a Rayleigh. Yo hice una mueca, la voz para nada baja de mi capitán hizo que unos molestos martillazos me aparecieran en el interior de la cabeza.

Bajé la mirada hacia la mesa.

-Yo… en realidad…- miré a Shanks por lo que iba a decir, él cogió un vaso de zumo para beber; suspiré- no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó ayer.

_¡CRASH!_

Hizo el vaso de zumo al caerse de la mano de Shanks, quién me miraba con los ojos como dos platos; y yo me sentí terriblemente fatal por haberlos mentido, en especial a él.

Desvié la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¿De nada?- me preguntó el médico alzando las cejas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues sí que te cogiste una buena…- dijo Rayleigh riendo.

Oí una silla arrastrarse y al mirar vi que Shanks se había levantado y me miraba a los ojos, tenía decepción dibujada en ellos, aparte de ira y enfado; se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, murmurando una retahíla de tacos y maldiciones no aptas para oídos finos.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo cuando él salió.

-¿Que le ocurre a éste?- preguntó Buggy confundido.

Yo cogí una galleta y me la llevé a la boca; mientras me sentía la persona más cruel, horrible y despiadada del mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buh! ^^ Aquí os dejo el final del capítulo, honestamente me ha gustado mucho ;3 espero vuestras opiniones sobre el capi y… ¡sobre el beso de Shanks y Anne! :D, lo hice más largo para compensar al anterior capítulo :)**

**De nuevo, ¡muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen realmente feliz ;D**

**Natsuki-chan.**


	14. Arrepentimiento

**Holas! :) muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**Orikame:**_** ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Me lo pasé de maravilla escribiendo ése capítulo, y sobre todo el beso de Shanks y Anne / / / / , aunque fue Anne quién le besó primero… ¡Shanks tenía todo dominado! ;D en cuanto a lo de la mentira, Anne lo hace porque no sabe lo que siente por él, y cree que sólo lo besó porque estaba borracha… aunque… ¿no dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten? ;3, aquí te dejo el capítulo, ¡espero que te guste Orikame-chan! (¿Mejor que Orikame-san? :P )**

**Muchos más besos~**

_**Askura Luxe:**_** ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Por fin hay besooo! :DD (puedo asegurar que no será el último~~), Anne hace lo que hace ya que está confundida y no sabe lo que siente por Shanks… D:, en fin, ¿alguna vez tendrán que hablar de lo que pasó no? Exactamente, ¡que envidia! ¡Yo también quiero besarle! :((**

**Me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia, y que la leyeses desde hace tanto tiempo ^^; de veras que me esfuerzo en escribir lo mejor que pueda ya que no creo que sea muy buena pero… en fin, ¡me alegro de que esté dando sus frutos! ;D. Espero no haber hecho la espera muy larga… ¡Así que aquí va el (ansiado) capítulo catorce! El anterior lo subí lo más rápido que pude, y me alegra haberte dado una alegría ^ / / / / ^**

**En verdad me siento halagada de que quieras leer los capítulos con tantas ganas Asakura-chan :3 me pone muy feliz oírlo (leerlo en éste caso XD).**

**Muchos abracitos y besitos Asakura-chan ;D**

_**rakelDsa:**_** ¿en serio te sorprendí? WOW, ¡me alegro de ello! Ya veo que el beso no era lo que te esperabas… ;D exactamente… ¡pobre Shanks! Anne es mala (?) Nah, sólo está confundida, pero esperemos que hablen de ello, ¿no? Aunque Shanks tiene que estar muy deprimido y decepcionado… T.T**

**Nos vemos! :D**

_**Midnight SkyDragon:**_** vuelvo a darte las gracias por ser una de mis más fieles lectoras desde hace tentos capítulos, Midnight-chan ^^ así que… ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D**

**En cuanto al capítulo anterior, me alegra oír que te saqué alguna que otra carcajada ;3 yo también al volverlo a leer sonreí más de una vez ^^. Efectivamente, Anne es muy cruel… Pobre Shanks TnT, no importa… Yo le consuelo (?) XD, en fin, ya veremos como se va arreglando todo y Anne… ¿aceptara los sentimientos que desconoce hacia Shanks? Fufufufu~ leer para saber (?) :P**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo Midnight-chan ¡y muchos achuchones!**

**PD: más te vale subir pronto otro capi de Diario Inexistente o… ¡descubriré dónde vives y te mataré! XDD**

_**Ishiko Nanami:**_** Yo también Ishiko-chan, si Shanks engorda… ¡Abriré como sea las ventanas con barrotes de mi habitación y saltaré! ¡No puede engordar! *se tira de los pelos mientras corre con los médicos detrás* ¡Que dejéis de perseguirme, cohone! ¡Que tengo que ir a las habitaciones acolchadas!**

**La sorpresita no se sabrá hasta el final…~ ^^, aún así, falta para eso. Exactamente, yo si fuera Anne no saldría de mi cama y estaría todo el día llorando y comiendo helado de nata (porque no me gusta el chocolate) deprimida de por vida XD. ¡Me alegra de que te hayas reido! Intenté hacerlo lo más hm… entretenido y divertido posible ;3**

**¡Estoy llegando a las habitaciones Ishiko-chan! *pasa por al lado de la estatua y se pone a lo Franky* ¡SUUUUUUPER! *sigue corriendo dejando a los médicos con cara de poker* **

**Navajas multiusos con corazones y ositos amorosos de la autora para su amiga psicópata :)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**One Piece no me pertenece a mí, ¡si no a el gran Eiichiro Oda-sama! Pero Shanks será mío… *voz tétrica***

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero no me ha dado casi tiempo a escribir ya que estábamos con exámenes… ¡Gomenasai!**

**¡Bien! Princesos y principesas, ya vemos que las cosas entre estos dos se van calentando… Fufufufufufu~ ¡espero que os guste!**

**¡Nos vemos abajo! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un hecho: Shanks me odiaba. Desde lo que dije en el desayuno no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Al acabar de desayunar salí a cubierta y me lo encontré apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al mar con expresión ausente. Me acerqué a él, no sabía muy bien que iba a decirle pero aún así me puse a su lado, se giró a mirarme. Fue sólo un momento, pero pude ver el rencor que me guardaba en ese momento y quise morirme ahí mismo; se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir media palabra.

Había intentado hablar con él, pero me evitaba de todas maneras o al cruzarse conmigo se daba media vuelta.

Vale, sí, me lo tenía merecido. Y vale, también podría haber mantenido mi boquita cerrada y no haber dicho nada sobre que no me acordaba de nada, pero la verdad es que me acordaba de absolutamente todo (para mi desgracia) y mentirle fue una de las cosas más duras que hice en mi vida; aparte de que lo hice por puro egoísmo: aún no tenía claro lo que sentía hacia él, no sabía si en verdad me gustaba o llegaba a quererle o lo que pasó solamente fue porque iba bebida.

Y ahora ahí me encontraba yo, subida al tejado de la cocina, como aquel día en el que estuvimos hablando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, nakamas, compañeros; y ahora todo eso se había ido al traste y todo por mi culpa. Maldito orgullo que me impedía aceptar que sentía algo por él, si era que lo sentía… y si no sentía nada por él… Maldito sake.

Suspiré. Comencé a balancear las piernas con aire aburrido.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era a Mary, quería hablar con ella, contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza, aunque ella me diría que estaba loca por él pero mi cabezonería me impedía aceptarlo… ¡Maldito orgullo!

Oí cómo se abría una puerta y de ahí salía alguien.

Shanks.

Contuve la respiración, esperaba que me viese y nada más verme volviese a entrar por donde había salido; pero no fue así. Como estaba dándome la espalda no debió verme; se apoyó en la barandilla mirando al mar.

No hice ningún ruido por si me oía y se marchaba. No me di cuenta de que continuaba sin respirar hasta que los pulmones casi me explotaron por falta de aire; cogí una bocanada despacio, como con miedo porque me oyese; tenía todos los músculos en tensión y casi podía oír mi sangre correr por mis venas. Dejé de balancear mis piernas y el corazón empezó a latirme tan rápido que creí que hasta él podía oírlo.

Oí cómo suspiraba. Yo también lo hice, pero en bajito.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí subida mirándome por lo que te queda de día?- di un pequeño bote por el susto al oír la voz del pelirrojo _"¿me había visto? ¿cuándo?"_.

Se giró y apoyó sus codos en la barandilla.

"_¡Vamos! ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó!" _me decía una vocecita interior. Me mordí el labio y con algo de miedo le miré a los ojos.

-Has estado ignorándome todo el día…- dije en vez de lo que tenía que decirle; _"¡tonta! ¡cobarde! ¡mentirosa!"_ me repetía a mí misma.

Rió sin ganas.

-Y supongo que no sabrás el por qué.- dijo irónicamente enarcando una ceja.

"_¡SÍ!"_

-No- desvié la mirada, sentía que sus ojos quemaban los míos.

Chasqueó la lengua.

-Shanks yo…- _me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó anoche_, _"¡vamos, dilo, no es tan difícil!"_- no sé por qué estás molesto conmigo pero… -_la verdad es que me acuerdo del beso- _si he hecho algo mal… lo siento.

Se giró bruscamente y vi cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Salté al suelo. Al principio dudé el acercarme o no. Para cuando lo estaba pensando mis pies se dirigían a donde él.

Me detuve a medio camino.

Él golpeó la madera con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea!- parecía frustrado, rendido. Y todo por mi culpa, todo por mi maldita culpa.

El dolor en mi pecho se intensificó; estaba jugando con él, estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y yo lo sabía aunque una parte de mí aún se intentase convencer de que Shanks no sentía nada por mí.

Fui a colocarle una mano en el hombro pero antes de que lo hiciese el barco se balanceó hacia un lado peligrosamente.

Con un gritó sentí cómo me caía al suelo y rodaba hasta chocarme con unos barriles; uno de ellos se me clavó en el estómago y sentí un dolor que me dejó unos instantes sin respiración. Oí cómo la mayoría de las cosas de la cubierta caían al suelo con un gran estrépito y me tapé la cara con las manos instintivamente.

-¡Anne!- gritó Shanks- ¿¡estás bien!?

Unas manos apartaron los trastos que se me habían caído encima y yo me destapé la cara. Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo izquierdo y me ayudó a incorporarme.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- me llevé la mano al estómago.

-Hgg… Sólo en la tripa…- respondí apretando fuerte los dientes por el dolor.- ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni id- ¡CUIDADO!- me tiró al suelo al sentir otra vez el barco tambaleándose, ésta vez con más intensidad que antes.

Me agarró de la mano para que no empezase a rodar y caerme al agua. Con la otra mano se agarró a un cabo del mástil.

-¡No se te ocurra soltarte!- me advirtió.

Le agarré la mano con más fuerza mientras tiraba de mí.

-Agárrate al cabo- me pidió mientras intentaba no caerse.

Me agarré como si vida dependiese de ello hasta que el barco volvió a estabilizarse, al cabo de varios minutos.

Me solté y caí al suelo, con el cuerpo temblando y el corazón palpitándome de manera descontrolada.

-¿Qu…é? ¿Po-por qué?- tartamudeé.

Shanks frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, no hay tormenta por lo que no ha podido ser una ola, así que algo ha debido de golp-

Una puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Anne! ¡Shanks! ¿¡Estáis bien!?- el segundo de a bordo salió de una puerta seguido de Roger.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza -yo aún seguía temblando-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Roger.

Rayleigh me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Con la mano temblorosa se la agarré y estuve a punto de volver a caer al suelo por el dolor constante en la tripa. Me apoyé con la mano que tenía libre en el mástil y me solté de la mano de Rayleigh para ponérmela en la zona adolorida.

-… entonces Anne se cayó y se golpeó contra los barriles- Shanks explicaba lo que había ocurrido a su capitán- y luego volvió a pasar de nuevo.

Roger se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a la barbilla, con aire pensativo.

-Hmm… Movimientos misteriosos- dijo al final.

Todos negamos con la mano y nos salió una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Capitán!- todos los tripulantes salieron a dónde estábamos nosotros por la misma puerta por la que habían salido antes Rayleigh y Roger.

-¡Estamos todos bien shahahahahaha! No os preocupéis- dijo el capitán con una amplia sonrisa.

Crocus pareció ver mi expresión de dolor porque en menos de medio microsegundo estaba arrodillado a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver- me levantó la camiseta por debajo de las costillas y me hizo presión con los dedos. Solté un grito de dolor.- No está roto, pero te has dado un buen golpe, tienes hematomas aunque te desaparecerán pronto.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, capitán?- preguntó uno de los francotiradores, el hombre gordo al que le sobraban muchísimos kilos, ¿os acordáis?- Estábamos en el salón jugando al póker y de pronto el barco comenzó a balancearse.

El capitán negó con la cabeza.

-Movimientos misteriosos….- volvió a repetir.

Rayleigh le dio una colleja.

-¡Que no!- se giró a Haru y a Roland con expresión interrogante.

Ambos navegantes se miraron

-No parece haber sido obra de una ola, tampoco estamos en zona de arrecifes así que… sólo queda una posibilidad…- Roland miró a Rayleigh y a su capitán significativamente.

El primero pareció captar todo en un nanosegundo porque había desenvainado su espada; todos los demás lo imitaron. Roger se rascó la cabeza confundido.

-¿No son movimientos misteriosos?- hizo un mohín con la boca.

-¡Que no!- volvió a gritarle su amigo.- ¡Estad atentos, puede aparecer cualquier bicho del mar en cualquier mom-!

Como si le hubiesen oído, de pronto unos bicharracos –horribles he de añadir - salieron del mar. Eran como una especie de calamares gigantes; uno era negro como la noche con puntitos amarillos brillándole como luciérnagas y el otro tenía un color verde-azulado que lo confundía con el agua de mar. Tenían tentáculos larguísimos y el negro tenía como unas garras al final de éstos.

-¡Mierda!- soltó Rayleigh- ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Hay que vencer a éstas cosas antes de que lleven el barco a las profundidades!

Roger cambió drásticamente su expresión infantil a una de completa seriedad. Sonrió de esa forma suya como cada vez que había una batalla y desenvainó su espada.

-¡Venid aquí si os atrevéis!

El barco se tambaleó cuando los calamares –o lo que fuesen- se acercaron al barco y me volví a caer al suelo con un grito ahogado –debería pensar seriamente en que me diesen clases de equilibrio-.

Después, a penas tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que ocurrió; alguien gritó mi nombre y al levantar la cabeza vi un tentáculo azulado dirigiéndose hacia mí a gran velocidad, pero antes de que pudiese cogerme alguien se interpuso entre la extremidad del calamar y yo; vi como lo agarraba, y lo sumergía en el mar.

Un sombrero de paja cayó a mi lado.

Tardé lo mismo que la velocidad de la luz en darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me levanté como si me hubiesen pinchado, olvidando el dolor en mi vientre y me asomé por la borda, agarrándome fuerte en la madera.

-¡Shanks!- grité al borde del colapso nervioso-¡SHANKS!

El bicho levantó los tentáculos y vi una melena pelirroja; Shanks intentaba soltarse del agarre del calamar pero antes de que pudiese sacar su espada volvió a sumergirlo.

-¡NO!- exclamé tan alto como me lo permitieron mis pulmones.-¡NO, NO NO!

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta había agarrado un puñal que estaba en el suelo y estaba subida a la barandilla de madera.

-¡Anne, no!- Crocus intentó detenerme agarrándome de la camisa; pero yo fui más rápida.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me lancé al agua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bien! Voy a volver a ser malvada y a dejaros con el gusanillo de la intriga… ;3, en fin, sé que el capítulo ha sido cortito, pero como dije antes no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir …–se deprime- ¿acaso habías pensado que me había ido ya? ;D Nooo, vais a tener que aguantarme unas semanas más antes de libraros de mí ;P**

**En fin, ¿alguien quiere mandarme cartas bomba? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas?**

**¿Algún review, porfas?**

**Nos vemos, ¡princesos y principesas!**

**Natsuki-chan.**


	15. Por tí

**Marcianitos y marcianitas aquí os dejo los agradecimientos por vuestros reviews ^^:**

_**Orikame:**_** OMG, ¡la gente cada día me odia más! xD La verdad es que lo dejo así porque –aparte de ser una persona malvada que ya habría muerto por tantas amenazas vuestras ;3- os dejo enganchados/as y porque... Ok, vale, lo admiiito… Soy una mala persona más que nada *risa malvada***

**¡Gracias por tus ánimos Orikame-chan! Aunque no creo que saque tan buena nota xD, ¡gracias por el cumplido! Me hizo sonrojar ^ / / / / ^.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos~**

**PD: xD, lo de princesos y principesas lo saqué porque me dio por cambiar de sexo a la gente :PP, no sabía que alguien más lo decía O.O (¡¿tengo telepatía!?) Ok, paranoia total.**

_**Asakura Luxe: **_** ya sabía yo que alguien acabaría por tirarme alguna verdura a la cara xD, me lo tengo merecido por ser mala (?) Sé que sí, Wahahahahaha.**

**Espero que lo hayas esperado con muchas ansias y para que no vuelvas a mirar el calendario y para no darte un susto, ¡lo subo lo más pronto posible! :D Espero que lo disfrutes ^^**

**Oooooish, yo tampoco quiero irme y dejaros :(( pero bueno, cuando vuelva…. ¡Otra vez tendréis vuestra ronda semanal de capítulos! :)**

**Y puedo asegurarte de que habrá más besos jijijiji, y algo más que besos… Pues también, aunque por el final :P**

**Asakura-chan * / / / / / * ¡me alegra de que me digas eso! ¡lectoras que me dejan reviews como los tuyos y me hacen tales cumplidos sois las que más me animáis a escribir más y más! :* Gracias, gracias, gracias :DD. Además de que me alegro de veras de que te guste tanto la historia ;)**

**Nos leemos! :***

_**Aiko Natssume:**_** gracias por darme envidia al decir lo de tu orde nuevo pedazo de ******************************** (síp ahí van todos los insultos que me sé ^^ aunque con amor, ¿eh?) xDDD, ¡pero yo te quiero mucho Onee-san! ;33 y lo sabees~**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y efectivamente… eres una pervertida (?) Ñaaa, ya somos dos *pone los dedos en V* ¡Molaamos! :DD (vale sí estoy feliz porque he aprobado todo :D) Y creo que me pensaré poner cosas subidas de tono… si queréis :3**

**¡Anne es muy mala! Pero… mejor la tiramos al mar en vez de quemarla (?) Oh, dios, soy la escritora y quiero matar a la prota… ¡creo que esto es grave! D:**

**Nos leemos Onee-san ^^**

**PD: más te vale subir pronto capi o si no… ¡Asesinaré a Sanji, a Law y a Doflamingo! –evil smile-**

_**rakelDsa:**_** OMG, ¿en serio gritaste eso? LOL, me lo estoy imaginandoo XDD (aunque me veo a mi misma gritando eso y a mi madre con cara de WTF y mirándome como si me hubiesen salido otro par de brazos xD)**

**La verdad es que yo también he tenido ganas de gritarle a Anne que se lo dijera, pero si lo dijese ahora… ¡no habría odio! –muerde un pañuelo- **

**Dios, las amenazas empiezan a cumplirse . . *mirando hacia los lados por si ve lechugas o tomates voladores viniendo a donde ella* :P**

**Espero que te guste el capítulo :3 **

**Nos vemoos! :)**

_**Angelagdp:**_** siento haberte dejado con las ganas ;) aquí tienes el capítulo, ¡disfrútalo! :D**

_**Y a nuestra nueva lectora:**_

_**Anieh07:**_** ¡muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia! :D Pero creo que esto ya es grave ,¡si hasta las nuevas lectoras me dicen que soy cruel! xD Creo que al final acabaré por creelo (?) :P**

**¡Claro que Shanks se va a salvar! Si Shanks muriese yo… yo… *se pone a llorar* ¡No podría! ¡Me daría algo! D:**

**Oh, ¿Ana? Casi como Anne xD, ¡me gusta el nombre! :3**

**Me alegro de que te gustara Mary, a mí me parece uno de los personajes que más disfruto escribiendo (aunque haya salido poco) y me alegra de que te rieses cuando casi dijo eso que le había dicho Anne xD, es que tenía que decirlo sí o sí :P (amiga Troll (?) )**

**En cuanto a esa pregunta… No va a ir exactamente a donde Luffy :P ya veréis lo que ocurre por el final de la historia ;3**

**^ / / / / ^, ¡gracias por el cumplido sobre la historia! :D me esfuerzo en ponerle un poco de todo para que no sea todo el rato de lo mismo, ¡me hace feliz que te guste! :DD**

**O.o ¿¡diariamente!? ¿¡un review!? ¡Kyaaaaaah! ¡ESO ME HACE QUERER ESCRIBIR HASTA MÁS NO PODER! :DD**

**¡Nos vemos pronto! :3**

**PD: ¿i-ídola? O / / / / O, ¡ese comentario me hizo sonrojar! :/3**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece (obviamente) si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama ^^**_

**Bien: ****NOTA para todos los pervertidos y pervertidas que leen el fic (que creo que son la mayoría (?)) y para los que no lo son… pues también xD****: como he recibido varios reviews en los que pedís que Anne y Shanks tengan relaciones subidas de tono (¡cacho pervertidas! xD, yo también, tranquilas ;D) me habéis convencido y creo que lo pondré ;) La cosa es que no sé cuando ponerlo… y si lo pongo no será todo explícito ;D En fin, ¡aunque aún queda para que ocurra eso!**

**Bien, princesos y principesas, sin más que decir y para no entreteneros mucho…. ¡aquí os dejo el quinceavo capítulo!¡ Disfrutadlo! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me paré a pensar en lo fría que estaba el agua, y tampoco en que aparte del bicho que había agarrado a Shanks había otro –y además tenía garras-. Mi mente solo pensaba en lo mismo. Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que salvar a Shanks a toda costa.

Abrí los ojos cuando me hube sumergido. Al principio no pude ubicarme muy bien ya que la sal del mar hacía que me picasen un poco los ojos y veía borroso; además de que el calamar se confundía con el agua, y era bastante difícil encontrarlo.

De pronto vi burbujas que salían de un punto en concreto y vi una camisa blanca y una melena pelirroja.

Shanks.

Empecé a bracear hacia donde estaba lo más rápido que mis brazos me permitían. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca vi cómo Shanks intentaba soltarse del tentáculo que lo tenía preso; pero lo agarraba tan fuerte que lo único que él hacía era perder oxígeno más deprisa.

Me coloqué a su lado y pude ver cómo dejaba de forcejear y al verme abrió los ojos como platos. Abrió la boca para tapársela inmediatamente con la mano, para ahorrar oxígeno.

Tenía que ayudarle. Tenía que respirar o moriría ahogado antes de que yo pudiese liberarlo.

Se me ocurrió una idea, la única con la que podía ayudarle.

Le agarré la mano con la que se tapaba la boca con la mía para que se la apartase de la boca, le agarré con la otra mano de la mejilla y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Entreabrí sus labios con los míos y le di el oxígeno que yo tenía, impulsándolo dentro de su boca.

Me aparté y le miré a los ojos, asintió levemente para que yo entendiese que con el aire que le había dado por el momento le valía, aunque le vi sonreír de lado. Ahora tenía que conseguir soltarlo del agarre antes de que a mí se me agotase el oxígeno.

Agarré el tentáculo con mis manos e intenté apartarlo pero no pude; era demasiado fuerte para mí. Agarré el puñal que había cogido con ambas manos, pero antes de poder clavárselo en la carne, otro tentáculo azulado me golpeó en el mismo sitio que los barriles de antes, haciéndome retroceder en el agua y soltar el oxígeno que me quedaba y el puñal por el dolor.

Horrorizada vi cómo el arma se precipitaba cada vez más abajo, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Sentí como los pulmones se me oprimían por la falta de aire. Miré a Shanks que cerraba la boca fuertemente para no perder oxígeno y con el dedo índice de una mano me hizo una seña hacia arriba. Casi pude oír sus palabras en mi mente: "_sube y déjame"_

Apreté la mano hasta convertirla en un puño; en algo tenía razón: si no respiraba, yo moriría ahogada y él también.

Con brazadas torpes comencé a ascender hacia la superficie, diciéndome a mi misma que iba a salvarlo costara lo que costase.

Saqué la cabeza del agua y tomé una bocanada profunda.

-¡Anne! ¿¡Dónde está-!?- antes de oír nada más había vuelto a meterme debajo del agua, haciendo oídos sordos.

Ésta vez no estaba dispuesta a volver a quedarme sin aire.

Antes de que pudiese llegar a donde estaba Shanks de nuevo, un tentáculo me atrapó a mí, pero por el pie. Ahogué un grito y empecé a tirar de la pierna, inútilmente. La criatura tenía una fuerza impresionante. Estuve así durante varios segundos, en los que cada vez notaba como hacía más fuerza para evitar que me escapara.

En un momento de forcejeo, levanté la cabeza y pude ver al pelirrojo a unos cinco metros de donde estaba yo. Se me paro el corazón momentáneamente.

No se movía.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y de su boca salían pequeñas burbujitas; sus brazos flotaban al compás del agua, sin fuerza.

No sé lo que me pasó en ese momento. Totalmente asustada y angustiada agarré el tentáculo del calamar con mis manos ,en las que se aplastó como si fuese de gelatina, sin resistencia alguna. Se retiró como una serpiente furiosa y yo al ver que estaba libre comencé a nadar desesperadamente hacia donde estaba Shanks.

Al llegar a su lado le palmeé la cara. Nada. Con un dolor constante en el pecho llevé mis dedos hacia su cuello, donde estaba la yugular. Me relajé un poco al notar su pulso, aunque fuese débil: aún estaba vivo. Mi relajación duró menos de tres nanosegundos al darme cuenta de que si no lo llevaba a la superficie y respiraba, se iba a morir.

Tal como pasó antes, hice presión con mis manos en el tentáculo que mantenía atrapado a mi nakama y sin ningún esfuerzo se espachurró como blandiblú entre mis manos. Se separó rápido del cuerpo de Shanks.

Le pasé un brazo por el pecho y apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro, de modo que quedase su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Con un brazo comencé a nadar hacia arriba. Cada vez más cerca, más, más.

Al sacar la cabeza del agua empecé a toser para sacar en agua que había inhalado. Saqué la cabeza de Shanks al mismo tiempo que la mía.

-¡Lo tiene!- oí decir a Ûro, que estaba mirándonos desde la barandilla- Chicos, ¡lo tiene!

Todos se asomaron y pude ver sus expresiones relajadas al vernos sanos y salvos.

-¡Como dejes de respirar, te revivo y te mato!- le grité a Shanks, aunque sabía que no me podía oír. Comencé a nadar con un brazo y me giré a la cabeza del pelirrojo, que se apoyaba como inerte en mi hombro-¡Ni se te ocurra morirte, ¿me oyes!?

Las lágrimas empezaban a escocerme en los ojos y comencé a nadar más deprisa, tanto como me permitían mi tobillo lastimado, mi dolor constante en la tripa y el brazo con el que me impulsaba.

Notaba en la mano que tenía apoyada contra su pecho el débil latido de su corazón, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que en cualquier momento dejaría de sentir como palpitaba si no lo llevaba donde Crocus.

-¡Tirad una cuerda para que suban!- gritó alguien y acto seguido el extremo de una calló al agua.

Estaba cansada y adolorida, pero me recordé a mi misma que ahora no me iba a rendir, no iba a permitir que se muriera, ¡ni en un millón de años!

Oí como algo –por cómo salpicó deduje que era uno de los calamares- salía del agua y oí a Rayleigh gritar.

-¡Anne, cuidado!- todos se asomaron por la borda y empezaron a animarme para que nadase más rápido.

Me giré –aún sin dejar de nadar- y vi al bicho azulado batiendo los tentáculos por encima de su cabeza mientras se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad.

Supe que ya no podía huir cuando lo tenía a diez metros de distancia.

Abracé fuerte a Shanks con las dos manos y protegí su cuerpo con el mío; quedando yo más cerca del calamar y cerré los ojos muy fuerte. "No… ¡No…! ¡NO!"

-¡PARA!- las palabras salieron solas de mi boca, como si alguien las dijera por mí y sentí un calor extraño que me recorría la columna vertebral, como una descarga. Esperé el impacto… pero no llegó.

Con miedo abrí un ojo y después el otro y giré la cabeza al no notar ningún movimiento más que cómo se mecían las olas del mar.

Vi al calamar quieto, como si no pudiese moverse. De pronto empezó a temblar desde los tentáculos hasta el cuerpo. Lo último que vi antes de que desapareciera como un rayo en el mar, fueron sus ojos amarillos, abiertos de par en par.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Antes de darme cuenta había vuelto a empezar a nadar; tenía calor, mucho calor y sentía como un hormigueo por todo mi ser, aparte de que estaba temblando como un flan. Levanté la cabeza al llegar al lado del barco y vi que todos me miraban atentamente: Roger, Crocus y Rayleigh con los ojos entornados, como evaluándome; Buggy con la boca abierta y todos los demás con los ojos como platos y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

Agarré el extremo de la cuerda y se lo pasé a Shanks por la cintura, haciendo el mejor nudo que pude ya que mis manos temblaban.

-¡Subidlo!- la voz también me temblaba- ¡Luego subiré yo!

Varios hombres empezaron a tirar de la cuerda y yo por mi parte no dejé de aguantar la respiración hasta que estuvo arriba. Crocus se acercó a él y lo agarró.

-¡Agárrate!- volvieron a tirar la cuerda.

De pronto, me acordé de algo antes de agarrar el extremo de la cuerda… Había dos calamares: al azul no sé que le había ocurrido y había desaparecido pero… ¿dónde estaba el otro?

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, una mole negra decorada con puntitos amarillos salió de la superficie de golpe. No sabía que los calamares supiesen hacer ruidos hasta que oí una especie de gruñido chirriante proveniente del calamar (aunque solo en el mundo de One Piece, ¡no creía que hubiese calamares que hablasen en el océano Atlántico!)

Me quedé totalmente paralizada, éste era igual diez veces más grande que el anterior y al ser negro pues… daba más que mal rollo. ¿Os acordáis de que tenía tres garras en los extremos de los tentáculos? Bueno, pues eso no tranquilizaba nada de nada.

-Anne, ¡muévete!- me gritó Roger asomándose por la borda y agarrándose el sombrero- ¡Sumérgete…! ¡CUIDADO!

Un tentáculo vino a una velocidad casi inhumana hacia mí, más bien dirigiéndose hacia mi pecho. Me aparté lo justo para evitar que me diese de lleno -ya que a duras penas podía nadar con el tobillo mal- y que me atravesase el corazón. Noté como las garras se me clavaban en el brazo izquierdo, justo debajo del hombro y me desgarraban la piel.

El dolor llegó segundos después.

Grité y me llevé la mano derecha a la herida; noté tres marcas profundas de dónde salía sangre… demasiada sangre. Apreté los dientes con fuerza para no volver a gritar; la herida me escocía de una manera insoportable.

-¡Anne-chan!- Buggy se había puesto al lado de Roger y miró horrorizado como había sangre alrededor de mí-¡Dios mío! ¡Anne! ¡Sube, rápido!- empezó a gritar, histérico, clavando las uñas en la madera de la barandilla.

Vi que otro tentáculo venía hacia mí y esta vez supe que no iba a poder apartarme, me dolía todo el cuerpo: primero los hematomas, después el tobillo –que creí que me lo había descolocado- y ahora la herida y la pérdida de sangre del brazo; _"genial"_ me dije a mí misma en mi último pensamiento "_he superado el récord de más heridas en menos de hora y pico"_; cerré fuerte los ojos, esperando que el calamar me diese un último golpe mortal.

Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió; en cambio noté cómo si hiciese de pronto frío, mucho frío y no oía nada, como si me hubiesen taponado los oídos con cera.

Al pasar esa sensación abrí los ojos y vi tres garras de un tentáculo a escasos centímetros de mi frente, me eché hacia atrás instintivamente; justo cuando me apartaba, el calamar negro se sumergió, sin ningún ruido ni resistencia.

Me obligué a mi misma a respirar para calmar mi respiración.

¿Qué había pasado? Era lo mismo que le había ocurrido al otro, pero esta vez no había sido yo –si era que la otra vez sí-, no había sentido esa corriente eléctrica en mi espina dorsal ni el calor.

Dejé de pensar en eso al notar como el líquido carmesí seguía manándome a borbotones del brazo. Con un esfuerzo casi inhumano, agarré el extremo del cabo con la mano del brazo bueno.

-¡Subidme!- dije bastante alto para que me oyeran.

Segundos más tarde ya estaba casi en la cubierta.

Alguien me ofreció una mano y se la agarré con el brazo en el que tenía la herida, por lo que apreté fuerte los dientes para no gritar; me impulsó hacia arriba y caí de pies –aunque un poco torpemente-. Me solté y me volví a tapar la herida con la mano en un intento inútil de que parase de sangrar.

-Anne-chan…- Buggy se puso a mi lado y me miraba preocupado, con las manos temblorosas- dema… siada sangre… has perdido… demasiada sangre…

Oí que alguien tosía y al levantar la cabeza vi que Crocus había conseguido reanimar a Shanks, quien ahora estaba tosiendo y escupiendo todo el agua que había tragado, se agarraba la tripa con el brazo y tenía el rostro rojo por tanto toser; estaba rodeado de todos nuestros nakamas, quienes al ver que respiraba se relajaron y se sonrieron aliviados .Shanks, desconcertado, empezó a mirar alrededor suyo como si no supiese dónde se encontraba… hasta que su mirada se posó en mí y abrió los ojos como platos.

Yo por mi parte no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima me hizo cosquillas en la barbilla. _"Shanks… está vivo… está vivo…"_ era lo que me repetía y más lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos por el inmenso alivio que sentía en ese instante.

Al ver la expresión de horror de Shanks –a quién de pronto se le había petrificado la cara- Crocus y los que estaban ahí se giraron a mirarme.

-Anne… tú… tú brazo…- dijo el pelirrojo con voz entrecortada.

Sonreí débilmente y me desplomé en el suelo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía totalmente débil; cerré los ojos y mientras perdía la consciencia palabras ahogadas llegaron a mí.

-¡Traed… camilla… enfermería! … tapar… hemorragia… antes… desangre…

Unos brazos me agarraron y dejé de sentir el suelo.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Damos y caballeras! Aquí se acaba el capítulo ;) he de decir que me ha sido bastante difícil escribirlo ya que no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería poner… pero creo que al final me ha quedado bastante bien ^^.**

**En fin, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, de veras, me hacen querer escribir más y más ;3**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir… ¡me despido!**

**Natsuki-chan.**


	16. Botín de guerra

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!:**

_**Ishiko Nanami:**_** Yo también tengo ganas de gritar cuando Anne finge no saber nada y hace sufrir a nuestro embarazado Shanks TnT, pero por lo menos no duda en dar su vida por él para salvarlo :) ¡Y claro que Anne no se va a morir, exactamente tiene que confesarse a Shanks antes de que se muera por lo que sea! D: además de que no quiero morir Ishiko-chan, ¡no me mates! TnT**

**O.O ¿¡Cómocómocómocómocómo!? ¿Qué clase de cosa absurda es esa de que: **_**los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados**_**? ¡Claro que si pueden! Y encima el que te lo ha negado es la prueba obvia, porque verás te diré algo: ¿sabes que el psicólogo está muuuuuy gordo? Bueno, pues el otro día iba de camino a la silla de hierro para que me diesen el baño de hielo y al pasar por una puerta vi que él y el director del psicólogo estaban… bueno… tú ya sabes, ¿no? Acaramelados pero con más… más… picante; y a partir de ése día me fijé en que estaba realmente gordo, o sea que… ¡Claramente está embarazado!**

***Ve a un hombre con la cabeza vendada que habla con otro* +Hombre bendado: que sí, que sí, que una loca se me lanzó a morderme la cabeza porque decía que había dejado embarazado a un tal… Shanks. –Yo: *mirada psicótica* ¡TÚ! ¡HAS SIDO TÚ! *destapa el tarro con las abejas* ¡Muere entre terribles sufrimientos! *las abejas persiguen al hombre que grita que estoy loca* ¡Espérame Ishiko-chan, que ahora llego!**

**Nos vemos Ishiko-chan~**

**PD: miles de arañitas rosas con corazones rojos, y cuidado… ¡son venenosas!**

_**Asakura Luxe:**_** en serio, ¿lo primero que haces? ¡Eso me halaga! ^ / / / / ^; efectivamente, tenía que poner beso en el mar, sí o sí xD, porque aparte de que lo salva… ¡queda muy romántico! :/3**

**Haoshoku no Haki, exactamente ^^, ¿te acuerdas de que puse que atravesaba la pared por querer pegar Shanks? Ale, pues también despierta el otro Haki por él xD (aunque ésta vez para salvarlo, no matarlo :P); y ella diciendo que no siente nada por él… ¡HA! ¡Eso no se lo cree ni Dios! Ahora solo tiene que decírselo y… que pasen cosas pervers O / / / / o (creo que cada día me vuelvo más pervertida; gracias a mi mejor amiga xD)**

**A mí también me da mucha pena irme y dejaros… TmT, pero intentaré subir lo más antes posible todo lo que pueda ^^ e intentaré no dejarlo en lo más interesante, aunque… como soy malvada igual sí… Wahahahahahaha ;D. Y el Lemon será por el final, a no ser que se me alargue un poco más la historia xD (we all are pervers xD, ¡pero orgullosas de ello!)**

**Y sí, me voy tooooooodo un mes, hasta el 29, que es cuando vuelvo y seguiré con la ronda semanal de capis ;3**

**¡Muchos besitos Asakura-chan! ^3^**

_**Orikame:**_** Yo también quiero el Haki del Rey (?) Sería muy genial dormir al profe en su clase y hacer lo que se quiera =^^=; OMG, ahora que lo dices… ¡Es verdad! ¡No podría meterle bien mano! ¡Sólo será a medias! D: (aunque no pensaba dejarla manca me has dado otra razón para no hacerlo xD) En cuanto a lo del otro Haki… no ha sido Shanks (aunque hubiera molado ewe) y exactamente… ¡es el amo! *a lo fangirl* ¡Shaaaaaaanks~! ¡Te amamos! ;D**

**O.O ¡Amo ése capítulo! ¡Me lo puedo ver 100000000000000000000 veces y no cansarme de él! aparece tan… tan… :Q_**

**Y creo que podré subir éste y otro capi ;3, que espero que os gusten :)**

**Abrazos Orikame-chwan ;3**

_**Julie Tatsumaki: **_** Mari-Hime-swaaaan~¡gracias por tu review! ^^ y efectivamente… ¡putos exámenes! Aunque por fin se acabó todo 8D.**

**Me alegra de que te guste cómo escribo, me hace feliz ^ / / / / / / ^ y yo al igual que tú también le habría pegado *feel bad* aunque no una… ¡si no diez ostias por hacer sufrir a Shanks! *muerde un pañuelo* pero como tú dices por lo menos se lanza a salvarlo sin dudar, aunque le rasguen medio brazo… D: esperemos que no le pase nada malo… o a Shanks le dará algo porque su Anne se lanzó a salvarlo…**

**¡Espero que te guste el capi, Julie-chibi-chwan~!**

**PD: aunque ya te lo haya dicho… ¡me encanta el fic que has empezado! :Q_**

_**rakelDsa:**_** ¡me alegra haber mejorado! :D realmente me esfuerzo en ponerle más empeño en cada capi ^^ **

**OWO ¿¡un Kinder bueno!? *lo agarra y se lo come en dos segundos* Aaaahh… éste es el único Kinder que me gusta, ¡gracias! ;D**

**Nos vemooos :)**

_**Midnight SkyDragon:**_** Midnight-chan, (pongo tu nombre completo porque sé que eres tú) xD ¿No te deja entrar? ¡OwO tu ordenador se te ha revelado! D: En fin, paridas aparte: me alegro de que te gustara el cap, a mí personalmente también me gustó ;3 en un capi anterior Anne también usó otro Haki (cuando casi mata al pobre Shanks) y nada más pensar en poner el Haki del Rey se me ocurrió ésta idea 8D y en el siguiente capítulo ya se verá quién ha sido el del otro Haki ;D**

**¡Nos vemos pronto Midnight-chan!**

**PD: espero que puedas entrar pronto en tu cuenta y así publiques capi ewe.**

_**Disclaimer: ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda-sama :3**_

**Bueeeeno, espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho ^^, solamente quiero deciros que muchas gracias por leer la historia y… ¡que espero que os guste el capi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que noté al recobrar la consciencia fue que algo estaba agarrado a mi mano izquierda, algo suave y que me la agarraba con firmeza, aunque no apretando mucho. Moví los dedos de la mano.

-¿A…nne?- una voz ronca llegó a mis oídos, parecía la voz de Shanks.

¡Shanks! ¿¡Él estaba bien!?

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y vi un techo de madera; al enfocar mejor la vista vi que se trataba del de la enfermería. Giré la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz.

-¿Sha… Shanks?- me costaba pronunciar las palabras con claridad. Bajé la mirada y me fijé en que me tenía agarrada de la mano, eso era lo que noté antes. Él había acercado su camilla a la mía hasta quedar pegadas y estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama, con la mirada gacha y el pelo tapándole los ojos, me fijé en que no tenía el sombrero puesto, si no que estaba apoyado en la cama.

Con la mente ya un poco más despejada volví a mirarle.

-¿Qué… ha pasado?- entonces a mi mente llegó la imagen de él, ahogándose, con el pulso débil… sentí una arcada y un escalofrío me recorrió la base de la columna vertebral.

Él no respondió e hizo una mueca con la boca, como si le doliese recordarlo. Yo apoyé la mano libre en la camilla y me incorporé un poco, apoyando mi espalda contra la almohada y la cabecera de la cama.

Fue en ese instante en el que me fijé en lo pálido que estaba, además de que tenía los ojos rojos y con algo de ojeras, ¿acaso había estado llorando? Pero por lo menos estaba vivo… Había conseguido salvarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-pude preguntar cuando mis cuerdas vocales me respondieron- ¿Te ha pasado alg-?- antes de formular la última pregunta me rodeó con los brazos y me pegó a él, quedando su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro y yo pegada a su pecho.

Las mejillas se me tiñeron de un leve rojo.

-Eres tan estúpida…-dijo entre dientes, como si le costase- cuando te vi en la cubierta sangrando y cuando te desplomaste en el suelo yo… yo… creí que… que tú…- se le quebró la voz y me apretó más a él.

-Eh, eh- intenté tranquilizarlo- ¿creías que ibas a librarte de mí tan fácil?- intenté bromear- No soy tan fácil de pelar, ¿sabes? Además de que-

Se separó bruscamente de mí y me agarró de los hombros para mirarme, cerré la boca ante la intensidad de su mirada.

-¿¡Crees que esto es una broma!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé al creer que habías muerto por… por intentar salvarme!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo culpable que me sentí!?- me dio una leve sacudida.

-Yo…- me mordí el labio inferior.

-¿¡Sabes la estupidez que hiciste al saltar al agua!? ¡Podrías haberte muerto ahogada o desangrada o…o…!-volvió a abrazarme fuerte y yo le devolví el abrazo.- Eres tan irresponsable, tan terca y… y… y valiente, ¡maldita sea!

Sonreí un poco por lo último que había dicho y cerré los ojos.

-Si te hubieses muerto no lo habría podido soportar- admití al final- y menos aún sabiendo que fue por mi culpa, al fin y al cabo el bicho ese iba a por mí y tú te pusiste en medio. Yo… no quería perderte…- lo último a penas lo dije en un susurro; él me acarició el pelo con una mano.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

-Si llegas a perder el brazo… yo no sé lo que habría hecho…- susurró también él y me olió el pelo.

Parpadeé, era verdad, el brazo. Me separé de él y me mire el brazo izquierdo, hasta que me lo dijo no me había dado cuenta de que una venda cubría la mitad del brazo; estaba vendado desde el codo hasta el hombro, aunque ya no me dolía.

-Crocus-san intentó hacer todo lo que pudo pero…- apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza.

Ésta vez fui yo quien le cogió la mano.

-Eh, está bien- le sonreí; de veras que nunca lo había visto así de deprimido y… vulnerable- no puede ser para tanto.

Le solté la mano y empecé a quitar la venda.

Shanks se tapó los ojos con la mano al ver lo que había debajo y apretó la mandíbula; yo por mi parte sólo abrí la boca y los ojos levemente.

Tenía tres cicatrices en dirección diagonal: la del medio era algo más larga que las de los lados y tenían un color oscuro, como un rosa muy apagado y sucio; pero no eran muy grandes, medirían ocho centímetros o diez. Al pasar mi mano por ahí noté la piel rugosa.

-U… uau…- dije al final. Debería haberme dado un poco de repelús, pero la verdad es que estaba fascinada; nunca en mi vida había visto semejantes cicatrices.

-Maldita sea…- dijo Shanks en bajo y lo miré; había apartado la mano de sus ojos y ahora se agarraba el pelo con fuerza- si no me hubiera quedado inconsciente…

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- puse los brazos en jarras y lo miré desafiante- ¡Éstas marcas son como un botín de guerra! ¡Además de que me quedan súper guays, ¿o no?! Me hacen ver más… no sé… más pirata- sonreí y él me miró como si no creyese lo que oía.

-¿No te disgustan…? Si casi pierdes el brazo por…

-¡Claro que no me disgustan! ¡Molan muchísimo!- me las volví a mirar y extendí el brazo- además, no me importaría haber perdido el brazo por salvarte, al fin y al cabo… es sólo un brazo.- Sólo cuando acabé de formular esas palabras me di cuenta de que era lo que él le diría a Luffy años más tarde al salvarlo del monstruo marino, cuando le arrancase el brazo de un mordisco.

Se quedó sin palabras.

-Además- añadí al acordarme de algo- se parecen a las de alguien a quien admiro mucho- le miré a los ojos y sonreí, ésta vez de verdad.

-¿E-en serio?- preguntó, aún confundido.- ¿A las de quién?

"_A las tuyas dentro de varios años"_

-A las de un completo idiota- eso pareció dejarlo más confundido que antes.- ¡Pero no me digas que no me hacen súper!- me puse de rodillas en la camilla y reprimí en el último momento el hacer la pose de Franky.

Pareció relajarse un poco y lo vi sonreír por primera vez desde que me había despertado.

-Realmente eres una chica extraña- me miró de reojo y yo fruncí el ceño.

Le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye, que iba a buenas!- dijo sobándoselo.

Me crucé de brazos.

-Eso iba por casi ahogarte, idiota.

Sonrió de lado.

-Gracias.- dijo.

…

…

…

"_¿Ah?"_

-¿Ah?- parpadeé sorprendida.

Rodó los ojos.

-Que gracias… por salvarme- apartó la mirada.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Vaya, así que Mr. Soyabsolutamentegenialytúsolounaniñapequeña está dándome las gracias- pregunté con ironía- Wow, creo que se te ha metido algo agua en el cerebro.

-¡Cállate!- giró la cabeza con aire ofendido, pero pude ver que sus ojos sonreían.- Tsk, ésta será la última vez que te agradezco algo, enana.

Ésta vez fui yo quien rodó los ojos.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- me preguntó de pronto y se giró a mirarme.

Boqueé sin saber que decir y sentí que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me subía a las mejillas.

-¡Es-estabas a punto de ahogarte, imbécil! ¿¡Q-qué más podía hacer!?- me defendí y él enarcó una ceja.

-Estás roja- sonrió pícaramente y yo me sonroje aún más, si se podía.

-¡Ca-cállate! ¡No lo estoy!- me agarré las mejillas con las manos.

Él por su parte carcajeó.

-Por lo menos ahora no parece que se te haya muerto el gato; aunque sigues teniendo un aspecto horrible, pobre de ti, creo que es la única vez en tu vida que no estás guapo- intenté bromear, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho al final de la frase.

Cosa de la que él también pareció darse cuenta porque alzó ambas cejas y su sonrisa se ensanchó, casi pude ver un medidor al lado suyo en el que ponía "_EGO"_ y como subía varios palmos más.

Me puse completamente nerviosa y empecé a negar con las manos.

-No… yo-yo no… yo no quería…- empecé a tartamudear.

-¿La única vez, eh?- se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al mentón, con aire pensativo pero yo sabía que lo hacía para jugar conmigo- ¿O sea que siempre lo estoy?

Retrocedí un poco.

-¿¡Qu-qué!? O-oye no-no me hagas caso, he perdido… tú-tú ya sabes demasiada sangre y… bueno, cre-creo que estoy empezando a delirar- cada vez estaba más nerviosa y el hecho de que Shanks se inclinara hacia mí, no mejoró mucho las cosas.

Seguí retrocediendo hasta que se acabó la cama y me quedé en el borde.

Shanks tenía una sonrisa ladeada y se veía _endemoniadamente_ sexy. Se acercó un poco más a mí hasta que quedamos a cinco centímetros de distancia. Vale, lo sé, había estado más cerca con él, pero ahora no estaba borracha y sabía lo que hacía así que quería morirme en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Shanks! ¿Sabes si Anne ya está desp-?

-¡Wuoah!- me caí al suelo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Crocus había entrado a la enfermería y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Shanks se volvió a poner en su sitio con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-A-auch- apoyé un brazo en la cama para incorporarme un poco y me froté el trasero.-Crocus-san, hay una cosa que usan las personas normales para entrar a las habitaciones que se llama puerta, ¿sabe? Y sirve para no pegar sustos a la gente y que se caigan de culo al suelo- le miré con reproche y él hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Iba a ver qué tal estabas o si habías despertado- sonrió.

Su sonrisa se borró al ver que me había quitado la venda; ya que era el brazo que había apoyado en la cama.

-Anne, en cuanto a lo de tu brazo, no pude hacer nada, lo siento…- intentó disculparse.

Estuve a punto de tirarle la almohada a la cara. ¿¡Es que no era normal hacerse cicatrices en éste mundo, o qué!? ¿¡Por qué actuaban todos como si se les hubiese muerto la madre al referirse a mis heridas!?

-¿¡Otro!? ¿Queréis hacer el favor de quitar esa cara de muertos por tres dichosas cicatrices? ¡Ni que se acabase el mundo, chicos!- negué con la cabeza.

Crocus miró a Shanks interrogante y él se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que son súper.

-¡Lo son!- me defendí.

Crocus rompió a carcajadas.

-Vaya, Anne, creo que eres la primera mujer que conozco que no le importa tener cicatrices que "afeen" su piel- hizo más énfasis en la palabra _afeen_.

Chasqueé la lengua.

-Por Dios, ¡que no soy de cristal! No voy a romperme por tener marcas en la piel y tampoco debéis martirizaros por ello, ¡y estoy bastante orgullosa de ellas, que conste!- miré a Crocus y le sonreí- Ahora sí que parece que soy una verdadera pirata con mis marcas de guerra.

Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con la camiseta.

-Ya veo que eres de las que se recuperan rápido de una casi muerte…- dijo irónico y se las volvió a poner- perdiste mucha sangre, pero hay más tripulantes con el mismo tipo que la tuya- señaló a Shanks con el pulgar- y de todos los que había tuvo que darla el que estaba medio ahogado.

Espera… ¿¡qué!?

Miré a Shanks.

-¿Tú?

Sonrió de lado.

-Y no sabes cómo se puso para convencerme- siguió Crocus- se empeñaba en que tenía que ser él el que te ayudase.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca, un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, después de lo que hiciste por mí… era lo menos que podía hacer.- me miró.

Yo miré a Crocus.

-Pero si él me dio su sangre… ¿¡Significa eso que voy a volverme tonta!?

Una almohada me dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡A callar, enana!

Me reí.

-Era broma, era broma-.

Me incorporé del todo aún sonriendo y poco me faltó para caerme redonda al suelo. Me tambaleé y tuve que sentarme en la cama.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo el médico con bastante retraso- aún no estás recuperada del todo, aunque hayan pasado dos días tu cuerpo ha pasado por unos momentos de estrés muy fuertes y ha perdido mucha sangre, no te esfuerces demasiado.

¿Sabéis algo? Ahora lo único que quería era ponerme a saltar, correr y tal vez gritar; supongo que era porque la sangre hiperactiva de Shanks se había mezclado con la mía o también… podía ser el hecho de que me alegraba no sabéis cuanto de no estar muerta. Aún así, yo votaba por la primera opción.

Alguien abrió la puerta y nos giramos a ver quién era.

-Crocus-san- Buggy entró a la enfermería, agitado- hay una persona medio ahogada flotando en el agua, van a subirla a bordo y le necesitan en-

Antes de que pudiese acabar Crocus ya había salido escopetado.

Buggy pareció reparar en mí y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Anne-chan!- se acercó medio corriendo y se tiró –literalmente- encima de mí.

-Bu…ggy… No puedo… respirar…- habría jurado que tenía la cara azul.

Se separó y se sorbió los mocos.

-Lo siento…- se volvió a sorber- es que ya sabes… estoy contento de que no te hayas muerto…

-Buggy- lo llamó Shanks secamente y habría jurado que me había mirado con reproche- ¿Qué es eso de que hay alguien flotando en el agua?

El de nariz de payaso se apartó de mí y se frotó los ojos con la manga de la camiseta para secarse las lágrimas.

-Pues que hemos visto a una persona flotando en el agua a la deriva, agarrada a un cacho de madera.

Shanks me miró.

-¿También se ha caído del cielo?- preguntó irónicamente.- Ya no sería raro.

-No ésta vez no- respondió- pero de todas maneras… ¿¡Qué demonios hago hablando contigo!? ¡Si me hundiste la vida!- le apuntó con un dedo.

Él rodó los ojos y yo me tapé la boca con la mano para ahogar una risita.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver qué ha pasado?- preguntó Shanks ya levantándose.

* * *

Yo miraba a la mujer, parpadeaba a ver si era una ilusión y abría la boca para decir algo, pero se me había olvidado cómo hablar.

Era una mujer madura, de piel clara y muy hermosa; vestía un vestido azul claro que acababa por debajo de las rodillas. Pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención, si no su inconfundible pelo tirando a rubio con un hibisco rojo carmín en él que le daba un aspecto más juvenil. Aunque lo más inconfundible de todo eran las pecas que adornaban su rostro, esparcidas por la nariz y mejillas.

Era la viva imagen de Ace.

Tuve que procesar todo eso sin hiperventilar. Una cosa estaba segura:

Esa mujer era Portgas D. Rouge.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buh! ;D Bueno, éste capi se me hizo más largo de lo que esperaba ^^ En fin, espero poder subir el próximo cap antes de irme ;) Y ya veis… ¡ha aparecido Rouge! :D ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Y también hemos podido ver que Anne no es cómo otras chicas que se habrían puesto histéricas al verse cicatrices en el brazo ¬¬ en fin, me gusta el carácter de Anne en éste capi ^^**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Sillazos? ¿Cartas bomba? **

**¿Reviews?**

**Natsuki-chan.**


	17. Portgas D Rouge

**Bien, lo primero que e de decir es… ¡Gomen, gomen, gomeen! He tardado siglo y medio en subir el cap, pero esque se me borró tooooodo el capítulo enterito porque mi ordenador es tonto y pues tuve que volver a escribirlo… TwT**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! (no voy a entretenerme respondiéndolos ya que sé que tendréis ganas de leer el cap ;D) Y gracias a la nueva lectora por comentar: Himesamy :3**

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **_** me gustaría que leyerais la nota que he dejado en mi perfil de FF y que me deis vuestras opiniones ^^.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama :3**

**¡Adelante con el cap!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Antes de nada… os haré una pregunta.

¿Vosotros os imagináis a Rouge como una persona dulce, tranquila y que parece alguien con quién hablar, verdad?

Os equivocáis.

Después de que ella recobrara la consciencia, la llevamos a la enfermería para ver si tenía algún trauma en el cerebro o algo así nos explicó Crocus, pero yo no me enteré muy bien ya que estaba muy ocupada procesando la información de que la futura amante del futuro Rey de los Piratas y futura madre de Ace; estaba en el mismo barco que yo. ¡Incluso igual podía ver como se enamoraron Roger y ella!

Total que empecé a fantasear en mi mente, mientras que Shanks me miraba raro y se alejaba disimuladamente de mí. En fin, a lo que iba.

Cuando Rouge ya se recuperó del todo, nos dio las gracias. Entonces entró el capitán y le preguntó que a ver cómo había llegado flotando en el agua hasta aquí; y ella nos explicó que mientras navegaba con su barca, se distrajo y sin querer llegó a mar abierto, donde una ola destrozó su barca y se pudo salvar agarrándose a un cacho de madera de su bote destrozado. Luego llegaba la parte en la que la salvábamos y tal.

Nos explicó también que venía de una isla llamada Baterilla, que no estaba muy lejos de aquí, como a un día y medio navegando.

Sí, ya sé lo que estaréis pensando: _Pero si Baterilla es una isla que está en el South Blue, blah, blah, blah…_ ¿Pues sabéis qué? Os equivocáis. Yo también creía eso, así que le pregunté a Rouge a ver si Baterilla no era una isla en el South Blue, y ella me dijo que no; que era una isla _desplazable_, sí como leéis, desplazable. Supongo que tuve que poner cara de desconcierto 100%, porque ella empezó a reírse y me dijo que su isla no estaba en un lugar concreto más de un mes.

Entonces los cables de mi mente enchufaron y supe que era por eso el por qué los marines habían tardado tanto tiempo en encontrar al bebé de Gol D. Roger después de que él se entregase.

En fin, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Como necesitábamos reponer comida y agua (y sake según todos los demás) aceptamos a llevar a Rouge a su isla, así nosotros también cogíamos provisiones.

Rayleigh me pidió que llevase a Rouge a la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía, que era en esa en la que se iba a hospedar la rubia. Ésta nos dio las gracias otra vez y me siguió hasta su nuevo cuarto.

Durante el camino le pregunté sobre dónde vivía y de cómo era la isla; también le pregunté sobre su profesión, pero se mostró reacia a contestar, así que cambié de tema diciéndole que seguro que pasaba un buen rato con nosotros, que a pesar de que todos parecieran un poco brutos, se les acababa cogiendo cariño.

Cuando llegamos le dije que podía tomar una ducha, y le dejé una camiseta y unos pantalones –varias tallas más grandes de los que ella usaba- de hombre, para que por lo menos estuviera seca. También le dije que después de que acabase subiera a comer, que si no el cocinero la echaría por la borda.

En fin, mientras comíamos, todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Rouge.

Que a ver si estaba casada.

A ver si tenía hijos.

En fin, ¿os podéis imaginar las preguntas que le hicieron no?

Bueno, pues ella de pronto preguntó que a ver que clase de mercancía transportábamos, a lo que nosotros nos quedamos totalmente desconcertados.

-¿Sois mercaderes, no?- preguntó ella al ver la cara de desconcierto de todos.

Todos empezaron a reírse, y por qué mentir, yo también.

-¡Shahahahahaha! ¿Mercaderes? ¿Nosotros?-dijo Roger entre bocado y bocado de comida- ¡shahahahahaha!

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

-Ah… ¿no? ¿Entonces qué sois? ¿Pescaderos?

-¡Somos piratas!- exclamaron todos alzando sus jarras de sake y brindando.

La cara de la pecosa cambió drásticamente; primero se puso seria, luego una expresión de miedo pasó por su rostro y por último, una cara de repugnancia que no os podéis ni imaginar.

Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente.

-Piratas… piratas… ¿por qué… siempre piratas…?- empezó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo.

-Esto…- dije yo- Rouge, ¿estás bien?

Se dio media vuelta.

-Los piratas son la clase de persona que más odio… en el mundo- miró a Roger con odio.

De pronto todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

Ése día Rouge nos dio las buenas noches de mala manera y se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

Ahora yo me encontraba sentada, leyendo un libro sobre el Nuevo Mundo que me había dejado Haru, pero leía la misma línea una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin enterarme de nada. Todos mis pensamiento estaban centrados en Rouge, desde aquel día en la comida no había vuelto a salir de su habitación; yo le insistía en ello, pero se negaba rotundamente a relacionarse con los hombres de la tripulación, y eso que llevábamos una semana navegando hacia Baterilla.

Suspiré. De algún modo había logrado hacerme más cercana a la mujer que los demás; ya que era yo la que le solía bajar siempre el desayuno, la comida y la cena, al final siempre acabábamos hablando un rato; pero siempre que conseguía que sonriera aunque fuera un poco, giraba la cabeza y me decía que quería estar sola.

Vale, bien, ella odiaba a los piratas, lo había pillado. ¡¿Pero entonces por qué tuvo un hijo con uno?! Y además que hay que tener en cuenta que no era un pirata corriente, que era el Rey de los Piratas.

-Mujeres…- me froté la gente con gesto cansado- ¿quién nos entiende?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo cada vez que te veo- alcé la mirada y vi que Shanks me sonreía cuan alto era- Hola.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-¿No puedes estar un día sin beber, siquiera?- le pregunté mirando la botella de sake que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Ja!- le dio un trago- yo dejaré de beber cuando tú y yo dejemos de pelearnos.- me miró irónicamente.

Rodé los ojos y volví a concentrarme en el libro.

-Entonces ahorra para ir a un centro de desintoxicación por alcohol cuando pasen algunos años.

-Bonita forma de decirme que aprecias nuestra amistad.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos me atreví a mirarle de reojo. Había apoyado su cabeza contra un barril y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención –a pesar (¡muy a muy pesar!) de que estaba bastante atractivo así-, si no el sombrero. Siempre me había preguntado si a él le había costado mucho –en plan sentimental- habérselo dado a Luffy; también me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Luffy protegiéndolo como si fuese su vida misma, y cuando se lo puso a Nami en la cabeza…

Al final acabé preguntándome a mí misma el cómo sería tocarlo.

Bajé la mirada y me sonrojé al ver que Shanks me miraba directamente, tal vez con algo de diversión en la mirada.

Carraspeé avergonzada, casi parecía saber en lo que había estado pensando.

-Mujeres…- suspiró.

Iba a replicarle, pero justo en ese momento sentí como me ponía algo en la cabeza, algo ligero, y que me cubría toda la cabeza; casi parecía un sombrero… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Sombrero?!

Abrí los ojos como platos –en ese momento pude parecerme a Perona- y le miré directamente. Vi que no tenía su sombrero puesto y me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Noté algo rasposo y suave a la vez.

Oh, no. Imposible. Él no…

-No vale- hizo un puchero- casi te queda mejor que a mí.

Murmuré algo así cómo: ahm, hump, af…

"_Verás Luffy, éste sombrero es mi más valioso tesoro así que no te lo puedo dejar."_

Me lo quité y empecé a darle vueltas con el dedo índice.

-Sé que puede sonar raro, pero me encanta éste sombrero- me lo volví a poner y le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Carcajeó.

-Creo que eres la única mujer que diría eso- se encogió de hombros- las demás pensarán que es ridículo…

-¿Ridículo? ¡Para nada! ¡A mi me encanta! Es igualito al que usaba mi abuelo cuando iba a pasear las vacas al río…- dije para picarle y le saqué la lengua.

Frunció el ceño, aunque su expresión divertida no cambió.

-¿Ah, si? Pues entonces si no te gusta- se incorporó- devuélvemelo.

Me levanté de un salto antes de que lo pudiera coger. Le saqué la lengua y le hice una mueca.

Empezó a perseguirme por toda la cubierta, intentando recuperar su sombrero; y al final acabamos –aparte de corriendo por todas partes- escalando las cuerdas hasta la punta del mástil, entrando en la cocina y corriendo por las mesas…

En fin, que acabamos los dos en el suelo, jadeando por el ejercicio y riendo como niños.

-Shanks- dije al cabo de varios minutos y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, como un indio.

-¿Hm?- seguía tumbado en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

-¿Por qué crees que Rouge odia a los piratas?

Suspiró.

-Hay mucha gente que nos odia, que si es porque hicieron un trato y el que era el pirata lo rompió, que si por asuntos de enamoramiento, que si porque un pirata mató a cierto familiar…- se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo…- había tantas posibilidades de el por qué, pero ninguna me encajaba con Rouge.

Se levantó con agilidad y se desperezó cual gato.

-Oh, y una cosa más- se acuclilló en frente mío y me hundió más el sombrero en la cabeza- no hables de los piratas en tercera persona, tú ya eres una de los nuestros, ¿no?- sonrió y volvió a incorporarse.

Yo asentí y sonreí igual que él.

El pelirrojo bostezó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

-Hmmm, me voy a dormir- me hizo un gesto con la mano- buenas noches.- dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche; había estado tan entretenida con el que ni me había dado cuente de cuando se había ocultado el sol y había salido la luna.

Me levanté y recogí el libro que había estado leyendo del suelo, donde lo había dejado olvidado.

-Buenas noches, Shanks.

Lo último de lo que me di cuenta antes de entrar a mi habitación y dejarme caer sobre la cama, fue en que aún llevaba su sombrero puesto.

* * *

Un consejo, si queréis empezar bien un día nunca, nunca, pero nunca, nunca, entréis a desayunar con cierto sombrero de paja en la cabeza ya que todos –y cuando digo todos, es todos- dejarán de desayunar y se te quedarán mirando como si hubieses dicho que quieres hacerte marine.

Y eso es lo que me pasó a mí. Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio nada más entré por la puerta y dije: _buenos días._

Bueno, el caso es que Shanks no estaba en el comedor, así que tuve que desayunar con su sombrero puesto más todas las miradas de mis nakama puestas en mí. Súper agradable, ¿no creéis?

Pues esa no fue la única sorpresa de la mañana, ni la última…

-¡Rouge!-exclamé al verla sentada en el banco de la mesa. ¿Cómo habían conseguido que saliera?

-Hola.

-Ehmm… ¿qué haces aquí? O sea, no es que no me alegre de que salgas de tu cueva, ¿pero quién-?

-El cocinero me ha amenazado con tirarme de la borda si no vengo a desayunar- me miró y sonrió un poco.

-¿Te ha apuntado con un cucharón?

Se estremeció.

-Ha sido bastante terrorífico, la verdad. No sabía que un cucharón pudiese hacer hoyos en las paredes.

Me senté a su lado y reí por su comentario.

-Pues esperemos que no tenga que tirarte naranjas, porque parecen balas de cañón.- le aseguré mientras servía zumo en un vaso y se lo pasaba a ella- pero su comida es la mejor que puedas probar, te lo aseguro.

Oí como su tripa rugía cuando le pasé un pastelito.

-Come anda.

Roger nos miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

-¿Y vosotras desde cuando sois tan amigas?

Ambas nos miramos y sonreímos.

Ese día, fue uno de los mejores desayunos que recuerdo. Al principio Rouge solo hablaba conmigo, pero al final se fue abriendo y acabó hablando con los demás y riendo con ellos, aunque se tapaba la boca con las manos para disimular. Las dos nos atiborramos a pasteles, dulces y tarta de manzana –ahí me di cuenta de que le gustaba todo lo dulce- y Roger intentaba quitarnos la comida mientras que Rayleigh con todos los demás muchachos empezaron a cantar "El sake de Binks".

_**"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze ki makaze nami makase Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta**_

_**Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no soto yo DON to icchou utao, funade no uta Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku, umi watteku Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro**_

_**Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi**_

Cuando llegaron a esta parte, Ryota –el hombre gordo, que por cierto, el nombre le venía como un guante*- le tendió la mano a Rouge para que bailase con él. Al principio ella se negó, agarrándose al asiento con fuerza; pero al final acabó cediendo –o sea que tuve que empujarla-.

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, **_

_**Yo-hohoho**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi**_

_**Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, **_

_**Yo-hohoho"****_

Todos aplaudimos a los bailarines, quienes volvieron a sentarse en su sitio.

-¡Yo te mato! ¡Qué vergüenza!- la pecosa me lanzó un puñado de cereales a la cara cuando se hubo sentado a mi lado.

-Oh, vamos. ¡Pero si bailas estupendamente!- me defendí, riendo.- Además…~

Frunció el ceño, aunque sonrió y esta vez sin intentar disimular.

-Parece que le guuuuuuustas~- dije con voz cantarina.

-¡Anne!- me volvió a lanzar cereales.

Carcajeé.

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!- le lancé un pastelito, que dejó una mancha de nata en su pelo.

-¡Cállate!- cogió unas uvas y empezó a ametrallarme con ellas.

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!- saltó de pronto un tripulante.

En medio nanosegundo estábamos todos lanzándonos el desayuno a la cara: Roger empezó a coger bacon, huevos y pastel y a lanzarlo por el aire; Crocus y tres nakamas más intentaban rociarse de sake, leche y zumo; los demás estaban la mayoría subidos a los bancos y lanzaban la comida como si quisieran matarnos a todos; y luego quedábamos Rouge y yo; ella estaba recogiendo restos del suelo y lanzándoselo a la gente, mientras que yo estaba subida a la mesa y daba patadas a la comida lanzándola a todos los lados. Y creo que Buggy estaba debajo de la mesa, protegiéndose para no morir sepultado por una masa de comida.

En fin, que el único que seguía sentado en la mesa como si nada, era Rayleigh.

-¡Capitán Roger! ¡Chicos!- exclamé lo suficientemente alto para que todos me oyeran.

Apunté al segundo de a bordo con el dedo y parecieron entender.

Vocalicé con la boca:

_Uno…_

_Dos.._

_Y…_

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de exterminar a Rayleigh –quien seguía tomando su café sin prestar atención- entró Shanks por la puerta, agitado.

-¡Capitán! ¡Hay una isl-?- entonces pareció reparar en cómo estaba el comedor.

-¡A por él!- gritó Crocus.

-¡¿Pero qu-?!

Eso fue lo que pudo articular antes que toneladas de comida estampasen contra él, sacándolo fuera de la cocina.

-¡En el blanco!- exclamé yo bajándome de la mesa de un salto.

Rouge se puso a mi lado y se sacudió la comida de la ropa.

Shanks entró tambaleándose al comedor de nuevo.

-¡Shahahahahah, pareces una tarta andante, Shanks!- rió el capitán.

El nombrado frunció el ceño y se sacudió la nata y el azúcar del pelo.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso- dijo irónicamente.

-Oi, Shanks- Rayleigh se levantó de la mesa- ¿qué era lo que nos ibas a decir?

-Hemos llegado- se rascó la nariz- Baterilla.

Miré a Rouge con una sonrisa… que se me borró al ver la expresión de preocupación que adornaba su rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hey! Ya estoy de vuelta ;D En fin, me ha salido más largo que de costumbre, o eso creo XD**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por haberos hecho esperar tanto… TwT **

**Oh, y una cosita más; en vez de publicar un cap cada semana voy a tomarme más tiempo para escribir los capítulos, ya que quiero empezar otro fic y así también me da la sensación de que los estoy escribiendo mejor ^^**

**¿Tartazos? ¿Zumazos? ¿Baconazos?**

**¿Algún review?**

**Natsuk-chan ;3**

*****_**Ryota**_** significa **_**hombre robusto**_

_******_**"**_**Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho**_

_**Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar, lejos de he todo hogar alegre me pongo a recordar, pintando esferas de cristal y a los pájaros cantar.**_

_**Despidiéndome de mi ciudad y al puerto yo despedí, vamos a cantar con un don que podemos oír. Olas de oro platino buen salado esta el lugar cuando todos vamos a surcar el ancho mar.**_

_**Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Surcaremos como piratas asta el final. El barco se hundirá siendo nuestro apreciado hogar, alzando con orgullo nuestra gran bondad.**_

_**Viene la gran tormenta ya con su gran autoridad. Ahora baila golpeando las olas del mar. Si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán, pero si te enfrentas mañana volverá a brillar.**_

_**Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho**_

_**Voy a probar un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Hoy y mañana mis sueños veré a anochecer. Agitando nuestro adiós nunca pude recordar, que la luna y las estrellas siempre nos cuidaran.**_

_**Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Salgamos con este don para cantar esta canción. No importa quien seas de este mundo del mas allá, nuestra divertida historia nunca terminara**_

_**Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho"**_


	18. De compras, celos y confesiones

**¡Buenas, princesos y principesas! Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios a todos ^^: Midnight SkyDragon, OPDMLuffy, Aiko Natssume, Julie Tatsumaki, Asakura Luxe, HimeSamy, Orikame **_**(Orikame-chan, he leído tu fic y… ¡me ha encantado! Eres una gran escritora ^^) **_**y como no, a nuestras nuevas lectoras: katerine, yue **_**(dentro de poco se verá el por qué de la reacción de Rouge, no te preocupes ;D)**_**, Yuya kinomoto y a horus100 :3**

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama, pero Shanks será mio… ;D**_

_**Nota**_

**Como dije, voy a empezar otro fic ^^, será un LuNa y ZoRo (la pareja principal); el título es "Volviendo a empezar", si os interesa leerlo… ¡sois bienvenidos! ;D**

**¡Besos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A medida que nos acercábamos a la isla, sentía a Rouge cada vez más nerviosa. No, no eran nervios. Es como si estuviese presa de una lucha interna; no dejaba de andar de arriba abajo por la cubierta y se mordía las uñas.

-Oi, Rouge. Estate tranquila, ya estás en tu casa- le dije para tranquilizarla un poco…

… Cosa que no funcionó porque me miró y pude notar su mirada de angustia.

"_¿Pero qué le ocurre?"_ me pregunté extrañada.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe un trozo?- le pregunté a la rubia.

Habíamos anclado el barco detrás de un acantilado, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Nos habíamos bajado del navío para despedirnos de ella, pero ella se había separado bastante de nosotros.

-No, no…- dijo ella distraídamente, mirando hacia atrás.- Bueno, me voy. Adiós.

Y así sin más, echó a correr hacia la playa que se veía a lo lejos.

-¿Ah…? Sí, vale. Adiós- parpadeé.

Roger se rascó la cabeza por debajo del sombrero.

-Mujeres misteriosas…- se encogió de hombros.

Oí cómo Rayleigh suspiraba pesadamente.

-Oi, ¡¿pero qué le pasa a ésa?!- exclamó Buggy enfadado- ¡ni un gracias ni nada! ¡Mujer desagradecida!

Yo seguía preguntándome por el extraño comportamiento de la pecosa.

-Bueno- dijo el capitán- lo más importante ahora…

Se acercó a Shanks.

-¡A COMPRAR SAKE!- ambos se pasaron un brazo por los hombros del otro, y comenzaron a caminar haciendo un extraño bailecito.

-Son tal para cual…- murmuré por lo bajo.

-Y que lo digas…- Rayleigh a mi lado los miraba con una gota en la cabeza, y tal vez yo tuviera una, también.

-¡Bien muchachos!- nos giramos a ver a Crocus- tenemos que encontrar provisiones así que… ¡moved vuestros culos y a buscar!- empezó a caminar detrás de su capitán y el pelirrojo.

Rayleigh me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Toma, Anne. Esto es para ti- me dio una bolsa marrón, como mis dos puños de grande.

Lo sacudí y oí como algo tintineaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Dinero- le miré con los ojos como platos- más concretamente cien mil berries.

Casi se me cayó la bolsa al suelo.

-¿Pa-para mí?- nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto dinero en mis manos, ¡por Dios!

Empezó a caminar con los demás.

-Cómprate algo de ropa y… de esas cosas para chicas- me hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse.

Y yo planeé lo que iba a hacer toda la mañana y tarde en medio segundo. Miré a Buggy que se había quedado a mi lado.

Me miró y retrocedió un paso.

-Anne-chan… Tus ojos son berries…. ¡das miedo!- le agarré de la camisa y lo llevé arrastrando.

-Bien, Buggy. Como tenemos muuuucho tiempo por delante- le miré con una mirada tenebrosa- ¿vamos a mirar algo de ropa sí?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a forcejear.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Tiendas nooo! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Volví a girar en frente del espejo.

-Hmm… No sé, no creo que el color me vaya bien…

Buggy parecía a punto de tirarse de los pelos y arrancárselos.

-Anne-chan, te has probado la misma camiseta diez veces… ¿podemos irnos ya?

Inflé los mofletes.

-Pero es que la camiseta me gusta…~

-¡Pues cómpratela!

Me miré de nuevo.

-Es que no sé si me queda bien… ¡Voy a probarme la azul!- entré en el vestidor a cambiarme.

Oí cómo el peliazul gemía con fastidio por lo bajo.

-Cinco horas…. Llevamos cinco horas de tienda en tienda…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¡Tachááááááán!- descorrí la cortina.- ¿Te gusta?- giré sobre mí misma.

-Me parece igual que todas las otras camisetas que te has comprado- rodó los ojos.- Además te ves rara con el sombrero en la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Por Dios, Buggy! ¡Te pido que me digas si me queda bien, no que levantes una escultura de diez toneladas!- me miré en el espejo- y en cuanto al sombrero… a mí me gusta.

Se frotó la frente, desesperado.

-Anne-chan, sinceramente. Después de haberte visto en seis tipos de bañador diferentes…- giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo- creo que todo lo demás te queda bien.

-Oooh~ -me acerqué a él y le tiré de la mejilla, como las abuelas a sus nietecitos- en el fondo puedes ser adorable y todo, ¿sabes?

Me dio un golpe suave en la mano.

-Hmp.

-Disculpe- dijo la dependienta, una mujer de unos treinta años, de pelo morado y grandes ojos verdes con expresión amable- ¿sabe qué va a llevarse ya?

-Hhmmmnnn…- me llevé una mano al mentón.- ¿Puedo llevarme el vestido blanco puesto?

-Claro.

-¡Ahora mismo me cambio!

Oí como Buggy se golpeaba la frente contra la pared.

-Uuuuuff… Estoy agotada…- estiré los brazos.-

-¡¿Agotada de qué?! ¡Soy yo el que te está llevando todas las bolsas!- gritó Buggy.

-Eres un exagerado… ¡No son tantas!- me giré a mirarle- bueno… déjame que te ayude con alguna.

Sinceramente, si alguien nos estuviese mirando ahora, solo vería montones de bolsas flotando por ahí sin nadie que las llevase.

-Por lo menos ahora te puedo ver la cara- dije al quitarle varias de los brazos.

-¿En serio era necesario comprarse todo esto?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Una mujer tiene que estar preparada para cualquier clase de clima!- le expliqué- No vas a ir a una isla de invierno con ropa de verano sólo porque tu nakama no te ha dejado comprarte más cosas…

Bueno, igual me pasé un poco. Entre botas, sandalias, bailarinas, botas de agua, pantalones largos con diferentes estampados, vaqueros simples, pantalones cortos, faldas, camisas, camisetas, chaquetas, sudaderas, anoraks, bikinis, un pareo, chancletas, un par de gafas de sol, pañuelos para recogerme el pelo, etc… en fin, igual me excedí un poco.

-… Bueno, igual me he pasado un poco, ¿pero qué mujer desperdicia diez mil berries sin comprarse nada? ¡Eso sería un crimen! ¡Deberían poner una ley que prohibiera eso!- dije muy convencida.

-¿… qué clase de ley sería esa…?- le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-El caso- le fulminé con la mirada- es que ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

Le salió otra gota.

-Pues yo creo que van a tener que pasar varios años hasta que uses cada prenda de ropa una vez.

Le saqué la lengua.

-Ya casi llegamos, aguanta un poco más- me giré para decirle cuando vi el acantilado.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡¿Piensas que voy a pasar por todo ese mogollón de rocas con cincuenta bolsas de ropa, que pesan diez kilos cada una?!

-Síp- le sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Poooor~ faaaaaa~- le puse cara de cachorrito abandonado- Es que pesan mucho y yo no puedo con todas ellas. Además tú siempre puedes separarte en cachitos y llevar las bolsas volando.

Suspiró.

-No me pagan lo suficiente por esto…

-No te pagan.

-¡A callar!

Ahogué una risita.

Llegamos al barco y al final pude convencerle (otra vez) para que me llevase las cosas a la habitación. No había muchos de los muchachos en el barco, pero los que nos vieron pasar miraron a Buggy con pena y murmuraron algo así como: _"y ahí va otro hombre que cae en las garras de ir a tiendas con mujeres y hacer de mula de carga…"_ Bah. Hombres. Exagerados que son.

Cuando Buggy se fue de mi cuarto –le di las gracias y le prometí que la próxima vez le invitaría a un helado o algo de comer que él quisiera- me tumbé en la cama cuan larga era.

-Hmmm, hoy ha sido un día largo.-me quité el sombrero y lo lancé encima de la cómoda.-Debería ordenar las cosas.

Y me levanté para meter cada prenda de ropa en el armario, que menos mal que era grande, porque si no, no me habrían entrado ni la mitad de las cosas. Creo que Buggy tenía razón en que me había excedido un poco.

Acabé quitándome las botas –que como eran los únicos zapatos que había usado desde que había llegado, estaban súper desgastadas- y me puse unas sandalias de tacón bajo, con un color dorado claro que hacía juego con el vestido: blanco con volantes que empezaban en la cintura y acababan en el medio muslo; tirantes finos y tres botones negros en el escote. También me puse un pañuelo amarillo clarito –que hacía juego con las sandalias- a modo de cinta para recogerme el pelo. Me peiné y tras mirarme satisfactoriamente en el espejo, cogí el sombrero y salí.

-A ver dónde se ha metido el pelirrojo éste…

Cuando llegué a la cubierta, vi que habían empezado a llegar más nakamas y traían bolsas, bolsones y carretas con comida y bebida para lo que parecía un regimiento de cien mil hombres.

Ûro iba al frente de todos y parecía pensar en qué iba a hacer de cena. Lo que me recordó que el comedor estaba hecho un asco por la pelea de comida de ésta mañana de la que él no tenía ni idea.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al imaginarme su reacción. Nada bueno.

-¡Miradme muchachos, soy el rey de Tropicalandia!- un muy borracho capitán estaba subido al barril de una de las carretas y se había puesto todo tipo de fruta en el sombrero y llevaba un collar de flores multicolores alrededor del cuello.- ¡Hagamos una conga, shahahahahaha!

-Ni de broma- dijimos todos al unísono, negando con la mano.

-¡¿Aaaaahh?! ¿Por queeee? ¡Sois todos unos aburridos!- se bajó de un salto y se tambaleó un poco por la borrachera- Shanks sí que era divertido, bailando con todas esas chicas, ¡shahahahahahaha!

Eso me llamó la atención y fruncí el ceño.

-Por cierto capitán- me acerqué a él y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, para sujetarse y no caer.- ¿Dónde está Shanks?

Le dio un largo trago a una botella de sake que había cogido –disimuladamente- del carro.

-¿El pelirrojo?- hipó- pues… estará viniendo, pero con todo ese pelotón de chicas pegado a él será difícil caminar, ¡hip!

-¿Qué?- creí que había oído mal.

-Él es muy pupo… popo… pulopar… popular en esta isla, ¿sabes? ¡todas las chicas de su edad cuando le han visto han ido como un ciclón a donde él!- se tambaleó peligrosamente y por poco nos caemos los dos al suelo, pero pude sostenerlo. Se le cayeron la piña y un plátano del sombrero.- Uy, mira, ¡allí está!- señaló un punto en las rocas con la botella.

Miré para ver donde señalaba. Sinceramente no me gustó lo que vi.

Un semi-borracho pelirrojo, hablando con unas siete chicas mientras estas soltaban risitas estúpidas y murmuraban entre ellas.

Estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a Roger al ver que una de ellas le agarraba del brazo y se pegaba a él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste, pestañeando exageradas veces. Claro que el muy idiota no se dio cuenta de nada.

Pero que quede clara una cosa, yo no estaba celosa. ¿Vale?

Aparté el brazo de mi capitán con brusquedad –creo que demasiada- y por poco se cae al suelo redondo. Y fui bajando la rampa para llegar a donde él. Sentía la mirada de todos los tripulantes en mí, pero me daba igual.

-Ejem- carraspeé cuando llegué a donde el pelirrojo y me crucé de brazos.

Solo cuando hice aquel sonido con la garganta pareció reparar en mí; mientras que todas las chicas me habían visto llegar y me lanzaban miradas venenosas. Menos la que estaba colgada de su brazo, ésa le estaba mirando como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¡Anne! ¡Hola!- tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y sonrió bobamente.-Te presento a-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- me quité el sombrero y apartando a las chicas –tal vez muy rudamente- se lo coloqué con fuerza en la cabeza- tu sombrero.

-Vaya, gracias. Ya lo echaba de menos.- se rascó la punta de la nariz y me observó de arriba abajo- Wow, te ves bien en ese vestido.

Me sonrojé y ladeé la cabeza.

-Gracias y hmm… bonito collar.- tenía al cuello uno parecido al de Roger, pero con todo flores azules.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo he cogido porque el color pega con tus ojos.- me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Me sonrojé aún más y fui a decir algo, pero la chica que estaba agarrada a él como si su vida dependiera de ello me interrumpió.

-Sha-kun- dijo con voz melosa y me hizo un examen completo con la mirada- ¿Quién es ella?

Uuuuuuuuun momentito… _¡¿SHA-KUN?!. _¡¿En serio?!

-Se llama Anne- respondió- ¡es mi nakama!

-Ooooh… ya veo- me lanzó una de esas miradas tipo: _como te acerques a él le diré a mi papi que te arreste._

_-_Anne- le miré- te presento a Gina- señaló a una chica de tez color café con leche, alta, pelo oscuro y de ojos plateados- a Haruko- la chica que estaba al lado de Gina, una bajita, de pelo rosado y ojos color chocolate- Junko, Midori, Keiko, Kaede- me las fue señalando una a una hasta la que estaba pegada a él- Y ésta es Emi.

-Significa _bendecida por la belleza_- añadió la chica apartándose un mechón de pelo y me miró con superioridad.

"_Pues el mío significa: pienso pegarte un puñetazo en la cara como no te calles"_ fue lo que pensé.

Pero la verdad es que era bastante mona la chavala. Con el cabello de color rubio oro, rizado con tirabuzones hasta los hombros y con un lazo azul en lo alto de la cabeza, lo que le daba un aspecto más juvenil. Los ojos verdes como la hierba y adornados por unas gruesas pestañas.

Resumiendo, lo contrario que yo con mi pelo largo, algo ondulado, castaño claro y mis ojos azules.

Yo: una chica del montón; ella: la típica niña de cuento.

-Oh, vaya- dije arrastrando mucho las palabras para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba fingiendo- ¡es un verdadero placer conoceros!

Todas me miraron como si quisieran matarme ahí mismo, y para qué mentir, yo las miré de igual manera.

* * *

Respiré hondo: una, dos, tres veces.

¡¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ésta situación?! Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. El idiota de mi capitán como era tan "educado" e iba tan borracho, invitó a las _marujas –_queasí es como las apodé yo- a cenar con nosotros. Y ellas, como no, habían aceptado encantadas, pero como todas se tenían que ir a su casa porque ya era muy tarde, se fueron. ¿Y sabéis quién fue la única que se quedó?

Emi.

¡Precisamente esa bruja rubia! ¡¿Por qué ella?!

Volví a contar hacia atrás mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de una fogata en una pequeña playa que habíamos encontrado al lado del barco. Todos charlaban alegremente entre ellos mientras que Emi les contaba cosas sobre Shanks.

-Todavía me acuerdo de cuando eras un muchacho que soñaba con hacerse pirata- miró a Shanks con ojitos y él carcajeó, estaba tan borracho que ni captaba las miradas indirectas que Emi le lanzaba.- ¡Uy! ¡Y cuando viniste una vez al pueblo lleno de rasguños y todo magullado! Creo que fue uno de los días que peor lo pasé por ti…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ah… pero… ¿vosotros os conocíais de antes?- pregunté como desinteresada.

La rubia se enderezó y me fue a responder pero Shanks se adelantó.

-¡Emi era de la misma isla que yo! ¡Y las demás chicas también!- le dio un buen mordisco a un pedazo de carne que tenía en la mano.

Algo no me cuadraba mucho.

-¿Tú no eras de una isla del West Blue?

-¡Sí! ¡Y orgulloso que estoy de ello!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Entonces qué haces tú en ésta isla?- miré a Emi.

Ella tomo aire exageradamente, como si le costase hablar de ello.

"_Por Dios, a ésta le darían un Óscar a mejor actriz"_ pensé y rodé los ojos.

-Cuando Sha-kun se fue, al cabo de unos meses-intentaba hablar con voz llorosa, pero ésa a mí no me engañaba- unos piratas invadieron la isla.

Hizo una pausa larga, para darle más emoción al tema.

-Quemaron todas nuestras casas y todos nuestros bienes; pero afortunadamente apareció una isla al lado de la nuestra cuando nos estaban atacando, así que todos los ciudadanos nos trasladamos ahí.- se secó lágrimas imaginarias de los ojos- Pero no sabíamos que ésa isla estaba gobernada por los mismos piratas que nos atacaron, y ahora estamos en ésta isla, sin poder salir y a merced de los piratas.

"_Así que ésta isla está gobernada por piratas…"_

_**Los piratas son la clase de personas que más odio en el mundo**_.

Las palabras de Rouge aparecieron en mi mente; ¿sería por los piratas de ésta isla, la razón por la que odiaba a los piratas?

Suspiré y me rasqué la frente.

-Oi Shanks- la voz chillona de Emi captó mi atención- La última vez que te vi no tenías ese sombrero.

Shanks se giró a mirarla y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

El corazón me dio un bote.

-Me lo dio mi capitán, ¿sabes? ¡Es mi más valioso tesoro!- se quitó el sombrero y se quedó mirándolo.

Pensé que Emi se iba a derretir ahí mismo por el suspiro que lanzó y por cómo le brillaban los ojos.

-Wooow…- dijo creo que más encantada por Shanks que por la explicación que le había dado éste.- ¡Déjame probármelo!

Y así sin más se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso ella misma.

Contuve la respiración; esperando que Shanks se lo quitara de la cabeza y que se lo volviera a poner… Pero nada de eso pasó.

Simplemente se quedó mirándola sin más y le dio un trago a una botella de sake.

Aquello fue como si me hubieran clavado cien puñales al rojo vivo en el pecho.

Me levanté, con el pelo tapándome los ojos.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- dije ante la mirada atente y tal vez algo preocupada de Rayleigh.

Y me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar a paso rápido, con un nudo en la garganta. Me sentía terriblemente ofendida, insultada y usada; pero sobre todo humillada.

_**No vale, casi te queda mejor que a mí**_

Sus palabras cuando me dio su sombrero se repetían en mi mente como un disco rayado sin dejarme en paz.

Y yo me pregunté: ¿Cómo algo tan vulgar y común como un sombrero de paja, me hizo sentir como la mujer más dichosa del mundo?

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no pensaba darle ese gusto. Por mi orgullo que no iba a llorar.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve andando sin rumbo, perdida por las estrechas calles de la ciudad de Baterilla. A mí me parecieron minutos, pero al mirar al cielo vi que la luna había salido y que el cielo estaba completamente adornado por las estrellas.

-¿Qué más da?- me senté en un banco que estaba en una de las callejuelas.

Pegué mis piernas contra mi pecho y me abracé, la verdad era que había refrescado y yo sólo iba con un vestido.

Enterré mi cara entre las rodillas y cerré los ojos tan fuerte que pude ver puntitos blancos.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Estás sola?

El aliento de alguien contra mi nuca más sus palabras hicieron que me sobresaltara y me levantara de un salto, asustada.

Eran tres hombres. Uno de ellos era robusto, con una barba pelirroja y un parche en el ojo, al que le faltaban tres dientes. Los otros dos eran más bajitos y flacos, pero daban tanto miedo como el otro, con todas esas cicatrices y esa cara de malas pulgas.

-Ven a tomarte unas copas con nosotros, hermosura- me dijo el más grande.

Yo estaba muerta de miedo; ¿quién no había oído historias sobre adolescentes violadas en las noticias? Pero aún así respondí.

-Ehm… Etto… Gracias por la invitación, pero creo que tengo que volver.- me di la vuelta pero uno de ellos me agarró del codo, impidiéndome seguir y me giró.

-Vamos, pequeña. Estás perdida y nosotros necesitamos a alguien con quién beber, tres personas son demasiado pocas.

-Además, por tu expresión parece que no quieres volver al sitio de donde vienes; ¿me equivoco?

A pesar de no conocerles de nada, agaché la cabeza y negué.

-Bien- dijo el más robusto- ¿qué dices? Solo unas copas, luego te dejamos en paz.

Suspiré.

Debía de estar loca por lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Prometéis no hacerme nada?- miré a los tres fijamente.

Se miraron entre sí y se pusieron una mano en el corazón.

-Prometido- dijeron a la vez y el que me estaba agarrando me soltó.

-Está bien- acepté al final, aunque algo dubitativa.

Los tres sonrieron y los más delgados me agarraron cada uno de un brazo.

-¡Vamos a llevarte a la mejor taberna de la ciudad!

-¡Ya verás que animado está todo!

Estuvieron hablándome sobre el lugar al que íbamos, de que era una taberna muy popular y todos los que vivían en la isla la conocían.

Nos paramos frente a una puerta de madera –he de decir que era enorme- que a simple vista parecía bastante simple si no hubiera sido por el letrero en el que ponía _Taberna del Lobo de Mar; _se oía música desde dentro y gente riendo.

Nada más entrar me llegó el olor del alcohol a la nariz y arrugué el ceño.

-¡Bienvenida al _Lobo de Mar_!- Frieck –el hombre más robusto- hizo una reverencia torpe a modo de bienvenida.

Sonreí, no supe si por lo extraño de la situación en la que me encontraba –unos desconocidos me habían invitado a beber con ellos-, o por la reverencia.

Me llevaron a una mesa al lado de una de las ventanas y varios hombres –porque todos los que estaban ahí eran hombres- me lanzaron miradas indirectas… Que no eran tan indirectas.

Los tres se sentaron al lado mío.

-¡Eh, Hen! ¡Sírvenos tres jarras grandes de sake a mis dos muchachos y a mí!- le dijo al hombre de la barra, que tenía pinta de ser uno de esos tipejos que trabajaban partiendo cuellos en vez de en un bar.- Y en cuanto a la señorita…- me miró interrogante.

-No, no- negué con las manos- yo no bebo, gracias.

Tiger –uno de los hombres se había presentado con ese nombre, que yo suponía que era un apodo- me dio un golpe en la espalda.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te hemos invitado a beber para que no bebas!

Wolf –el otro hombre, que como Tiger se había autollamado así- me dio otro golpe.

-¡Eso, eso! Además por la cara que tenías cuando te hemos encontrado, supongo que no habrás tenido buena tarde, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Apreté las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

Frieck rió.

-¡Y un chupito de absenta para la señorita!

"_¡¿Absenta?! ¡¿ése hombre estaba loco?! ¡si me bebía eso me emborracharía nada mas tomármelo!"_

El tan Hen dejó las jarras de sake y mi chupito de mala manera en la mesa, y tras que los chicos le dieran el dinero y mirarme descaradamente el escote, volvió a la barra.

Frieck, Wolf y Tiger chocaron sus jarras entre sí.

-¡Salud!- exclamaron.

-¡Por la bella señorita que bebe con nosotros hoy!- Wolf me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Por ella!

Se bebieron sus jarras en medio minuto mientras que yo no había tocado mi bebida.

Frieck se limpió el rastro de sake con la manga de su camisa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Uno de esos es la mejor manera de olvidar las penas!- se acercó a mi oído- y sobre todo las de amor…- dijo en tono bajito para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!- empezó a cantar Tiger, a quien se le sumaron sus amigos.

-¡Bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe! ¡bebe!- estaban coreando todos los de la taberna segundos después.

Agarré el chupito y tras olerlo –que supuse que la mayoría de todo era alcohol- arrugué la nariz.

-Sa-salud.

Me lo llevé a los labios para bebérmelo de un trago… pero alguien me agarró de la muñeca antes de que el vaso llegara a rozar mis labios.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Esa voz era familiar, era demasiado familiar.

-¡Eh, tú!- Wolf se levantó de su silla- ¡no jodas y vete por ahí!

-¡Deja a la chica en paz!- coreó Tiger.

El agarre en mi muñeca incrementó hasta el punto en el que me dolió.

-Lo siento, pero la chica se viene conmigo.

Los que estaban en la taberna abuchearon.

Frieck le agarró de la camisa

-¿Quién demonios te crees para-?-en menos que canta un gallo Frieck estaba en el suelo con el labio sangrando y partido.

La taberna se quedó en total silencio.

-¡Hijo de perra!- Tiger se lanzó encima de la persona que acababa de llegar.

Me acuerdo que grité y que oí un _crack_ cuando Tiger calló encima de la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad, aunque sospeché que lo que había sonado no había sido la mesa, si no su espalda.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar ya que quien me tenía sujeta me había levantado bruscamente de la silla y me había sacado de la taberna.

Mientras bajábamos la cuesta por la que se llegaba al bar, vi una melena pelirroja con un sombrero de paja gracias a la luz de las farolas.

-¿Shanks?- estaba totalmente estupefacta.

No respondió. En cambio comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Recuerdo que en ese momento me enfadé de verdad. Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero él tenía más fuerza; así que opté por frenarme con las piernas.

-¡Suéltame!-exigí- ¡suéltame ahora mismo!

Empecé a forcejear y choqué contra su espalda cuando se paró de golpe. Se giró y me miro furibundo.

-¡Ay!- me quejé.

-¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, niña estúpida?!- me espetó.

Con un fuerte tirón me solté de su agarre y le devolví la mirada, enfadada yo también.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

Mi siguiente sentimiento fue un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha y tener la cara mirando hacia otro lado. ¡El muy imbécil me había pegado una bofetada!

-¡¿Qué qué me importa, dices?! ¡Creo que me importa mucho que una nakama se vaya con cualquier hombre que ve por ahí a tomar unas copas!- su mano todavía estaba cerca de mi rostro.

Me puse la mano en la mejilla adolorida.

-¡Habría estado perfectamente si no hubieras llegado! ¡Sé cuidarme sola!

Pensé que me iba a pegar de nuevo.

-¡Pues lo siento por preocuparme por ti!

La boca se me abrió ante tales palabras.

"_¡¿Preocupado por mí?! ¡¿Se atrevía a decir que estaba preocupado por mí?!"_

-¡¿PREOCUPADO?! ¡¿POR MÍ?! ¡UNA MIERDA!- me puse a gritar más de lo que quería.

Lágrimas de rabia se asomaron con mis ojos, pero parpadeé varias veces para que se fueran.

Algún vecino de la calle abrió la ventana y nos gritó que nos fuéramos a otro lado a discutir; después nos tiró una zapatilla de andar por casa.

-No sé qué haces aquí, deberías estar con Emi.- dije más calmada y con la voz más baja.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando calle abajo. Él no tardó en alcanzarme y agarrándome del hombro, me dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Emi ahora, si se puede saber?- ahora se le notaba más molesto que furioso.

Me aparté con brusquedad.

-Como si no lo supieras ya.- desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

Oí como tomaba aire profundamente.

-Pues no, no lo sé. Pero si te molestases en decirme por qué ella te molesta tanto como para irte con unos completos desconocidos, lo sabría.

Reí sin ganas.

-Aunque te lo diga no lo entenderías, eres demasiado tú para entender éstas cosas.- puse énfasis en la palabra _tú_.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

-¡Si me lo explicaras tal vez lo entendería!

Resoplé, cabreada de nuevo. Me dolía la mandíbula de apretar tanto los dientes.

-Simplemente no sabía que dejabas que cualquier chica pudiese ponerse "tu tesoro", ¿sabes?- Hice comillas con las manos en las palabras "tu tesoro".

Estaba tan furiosa que no sabía ni lo que decía, las palabras me salían solas.

- Pero claro, como soy una estúpida, me creí que podía ser especial para tí.-chasqueé la lengua- Pero, claro, como conoces a Emi desde que eres pequeño, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a ser la especial.

-¡Pues claro que eres especial para mí!- se calló nada más decir eso, como si lo que hubiera dicho yo después de eso le acabase de llegar a los oídos- Espera… ¿Por eso estabas tan enfadada? ¿Por qué Emi se ha puesto mi sombrero?

Se puso a reír, aunque sin alegría.

Yo me puse roja de rabia, y tal ver de vergüenza también.

-¡No estoy enfadada! ¡Y me da igual lo que haga esa… esa…! ¡Argh!- le di una patada al suelo.

-Sí que lo estás- dijo divertido.

Vale, aquello ya era el colmo. Se estaba riendo _de mí _en _mí_ cara. Me di la vuelta y seguí andando; estaba tan cabreada que oía los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza.

Me alcanzó y pude escuchar sus pasos caminando detrás de mí.

-Oh vamos, explícame por qué estabas tan molesta por eso.

-¡No estaba molesta antes y no estoy molesta ahora!

Se calló unos segundos.

-¿Entonces por qué te has ido?

Tomé aire profundamente.

-¡Porque me molesta!- confesé al final- ¡Me molesta que esa chica esté tan pegada a ti que no me deje ni siquiera mirarte, hablarte y mucho menos acercarme a ti! ¡Me molesta que esté contigo, ¿vale?!

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- gritó al final, desesperado.

Me di la vuelta. Ya no aguantaba más.

-¡PUES PORQUE ME GUSTAS, IMBÉCIL!- las palabras me salieron solas, e incluso yo me quedé sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir

Decir que Shanks se quedó en _shock _ es quedarse corto. Se paró estilo estatua de sal, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y la boca se le abrió.

Yo por mi parte estaba tan sorprendida por la confesión que le acababa de hacer, que ni siquiera me sonrojé un poco; pero me abracé los brazos y bajé la mirada hacia las baldosas del suelo, como si fueran lo más interesante que hubiese en la ciudad.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos sin decir nada, a mí me parecieron minutos, pero tal vez fueran solo varios segundos. Él seguía sin moverse y sin dar rastros de vida, llegué a pensar que le había dado un ataque.

-A-Anne…- me llamó al final.

Contra mi voluntad, levanté la mirada.

Todavía tenía sorpresa en los ojos, pero parecía capaz de procesar.

-Anne, yo—fue a decir algo, pero de pronto el capitán Roger apareció de la nada al lado nuestro y pasó un brazo suyo por los hombros de Shanks.

-Zhankz, ¡hic! Oiiiiie… ¡Vamuz a beber~!- se puso a reír él solo.

-¡A beber~!- corearon todos los demás, que en algún momento que no nos habíamos dado cuenta habían aparecido donde nosotros estábamos.

Y así fue como vi que todos mis compañeros arrastraban a Shanks hasta que lo perdí de vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nyaaaa~ Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo ;D espero que os haya gustado ^^, a mí, personalmente sí que me ha dejado bastante satisfecha ;3 Y me ha quedado mucho más largo de lo normal x3**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la confesión de Anne? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Se aceptan tartazos, botellazos, sombrerazos y reviews ;D**

**Nos vemos~**

**Natsuki-chan.**


End file.
